Pasiones adolescentes
by Ali-Hale77
Summary: Bella está enamorada de su amigo Edward seis años mayor que ella y con despanpanante novia, por otro lado el mejor amigo de este, Mike, la acosa. Edward siente una fuerte atracción por Bella pero está Tanya ¿Quién ocupará su corazón? HORMONAS Mal Summar
1. ¡Menuda mierda de adolescencia!

Esa mañana fui a clase, como cualquier lunes normal… Y como cualquier lunes normal, acabé harta de las clases diez minutos después de que empezasen. Agradecí el horario solo de mañana así como que el verano estuviese cada vez más cerca. Después de la fatídica clase de mates, la gente no tardó en abandonar el aula, lo más deprisa posible. Me levanté a mi ritmo, cuando oí una voz que me llamaba.

—¡Bella! —Me giré sorprendida hacía mi alocada amiga Alice. Bueno… Alocada. Ella era una apasionada de las compras, muy optimista… Pero bastante sensata y muy buena persona… ¡Pero loca de las compras! Tenía el pelo negro y corto, sus ojos eran azules e inquisidores… Su figura y equilibrio eran envidiados por las bailarinas. —¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

—Lejos de la clase de Matemáticas, sin duda. —Repliqué. Mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. A lo lejos vi como nuestra amiga Ángela se acercaba hacía nosotras, aproveché que una compañera la entretenía para preguntarle a mi amiga. —Oye… ¿Qué tal con Jasper?

Mi amiga no perdió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

—Ya sabes… Tratamos de ser amigos. Él está realmente enamorado de su novia. —Suspiró. —Supongo que ya debería superarlo… Hace seis meses que cortamos.

Me abstuve de responder, mordiéndome el labio. Jasper y Alice habían empezado a salir este año, según se habían conocido, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Pero un mes más tarde Jasper se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga, María, de la que supuestamente estaba locamente enamorado. Aunque en mi opinión… Él seguía enamorado de mi mejor amiga, solo que era incapaz de verlo.

—¿Has visto a Rose? —Rose, Rosalie, era otra de mis mejores amigas, la hermana pequeña de Jasper. Una sex simbol en potencia. —No ha venido a mates, ¿no?

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que esté mala, ayer estuvimos hablando por MSN y no me dijo nada.—Replicó mi amiga. —Probablemente haya decidido no venir hoy a clase… Mañana tenía una recuperación importante.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eso la pasa por no estudiar y pasarse el día coqueteando con chicos. —De pronto, de la nada, surgió una impresionante chica, tenía el pelo rubio y unos imponentes ojos azules, más claros que los de mi otra amiga y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su físico… Mejor que el de cualquier modelo. —¡Rose! Te has saltado la primera hora.

—Discúlpame, mamá. —Se burló. — Me quedé dormida y Jasper ni se molestó en despertarme… Mi hermano, aparte de bobo y ciego es un borde. Desde que ha cumplido dieciocho no hay quien le aguante.

Alice y yo contuvimos la risa. Se adoraban, pero se pasaban el día discutiendo. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, dos enormes brazos me rodearon y me alzaron por los aires.

—¡Enana!—Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

—¡Emmet! ¡Bájame! —Repliqué tratando de parecer enfadada.

Me depositó en el suelo y yo le abracé. Emmet era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía… Un hermano que pese a ser un año mayor que nosotras, parecer un armario debido a su tamaño y musculatura… Mentalmente estaba a años luz de nosotras.

—Hola, Bells. —Me sonrió. Su pelo negro y rizado estaba colocado con gomina, sus ojos oscuros, brillaban divertidos. —¿Qué planes tenéis para el sábado?

—Oh, ya sabes… Rose y yo nada… Y Bella ha quedado con Edward. —Replicó la traidora de mi mejor amiga.

—¿A solas? —Replicó Emmet, mientras alzaba una ceja divertido. Él, Jasper y Edward se llevaban bien, pese a la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos.

—Sí, Emm. —Rosalie fue a decir algo. —No, Rose. Edward tiene novia, a la que quiere y adora. Solo somos amigos…

—Aunque tú te mueras por algo más. —Replicó mi despampanante amiga.

La fulminé con la mirada.

Había conocido a Edward y Alice este año. Eran primos, y mientras que Alice era una chica de mi curso, Edward ayudaba en el grupo de teatro al cual nos habíamos apuntado todos. Era varios años mayor que nosotras… Seis, para ser exactos pero aún así, pese a su novia… Yo no había podido evitar enamorarme de él. No era un secreto para nadie… Ni siquiera para él. Bueno, en parte, él sabía que yo me sentía atraída por él, pero jamás habíamos hablado del amor propiamente dicho.

—Bella… Es idiota. —Replicó mi mejor amiga, sonriéndome con comprensión.—Tiene lo que busca delante suyo pero no quiere verlo… Por mucho que se lleve bien con Tanya, admitámoslo, solo está con ella por el sexo.

—¡Alice!

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto que la relación de Edward y Tanya había empeorado… y se había enfriado, pero eso no quitaba que no se quisiesen, ¿no?

—Vamos, Bella, en vez de ayudarle tanto con su relación… ¡Pasa a la acción! Te vas a morir de vieja esperándole. —Replicó mi amiga rubia. — Y si no quieres pasar a la acción… ¡Sal con otros chicos! ¡Tienes dieciséis años, por el amor de Dios!

Gemí y me alejé de ellas a buen ritmo. Oí como Emmet las regañaba y las pedía más paciencia conmigo, y como Alice y Rose protestaban.

Sí, era la mejor amiga de Edward… y sí, él era mi mejor amiga… Pero, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y no solo eso; con dieciséis años, hormonas revolucionadas y época de sueños eróticos… Me sentía fuertemente atraída por mi mejor amigo. EL cual tenía una novia a la que yo caía excesivamente bien. ¿Qué podía ir peor? ¡Ah, sí! Su mejor amigo, Mike, estaba enamorado de mí.

Pasé el resto de las clases, con tranquilidad. A la media hora había perdonado los comentarios de mis mejores amigas.

A la salida, iba "peleándome" con Emmet mientras mis dos amigas iban detrás, conteniendo la risa. No pasó desapercibido ni para Alice ni para mí, las miradas que compartían él y Rose. Hacía tiempo que ambos se gustaban y habían empezado con el coqueteo típico e inocente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso. Pero lo que vimos a continuación cortó el ambiente de raíz. Allí, en la entrada del instituto… Estaba Jasper, con su novia María; "puta" para las amigas…

—Hola, chicas. —Nos saludó el hermano de nuestra amiga, con una sonrisa. Se la devolvimos Alice más radiante que ninguna. Y Emmet y él chocaron en una especie de saludo extraño y primitivo, que ellos denominaban "saludo de hombres". —¿Qué tal el día?

—¡Hola, cuñadita!

Y abrió la boca. María no desaprovechaba la ocasión de demostrar su relación con Jasper… Más cuando Alice estaba presente. Rosalie le fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Alice desvió la vista. Pude ver que contenía las lágrimas.

—Pues… No sé cómo estará tu cuñada… Pero yo estoy harta de ti, víbora.

Y así era mi amiga Rosalie, franca, sin pelos en la lengua. Emmet soltó una carcajada y le tendió la mano a Rosalie, que se la chocó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Rosalie Hale! —La normalmente amable voz de Jasper sonó furiosa. —Nos vamos a casa, ya. Y quiero que le pidas una disculpa a…

—No voy a disculparme por decir la verdad. —Replicó su hermana menor. Luego se giró hacia sus amigas. —Nos vemos mañana chicas… Os conectaréis al MSN, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —Repliqué con una sonrisa. — SI eso te llamo luego.

Nos guiñó un ojo y se alejó rápidamente.

—Bueno, chicas, nos vemos.—Dijo Jasper. Miró a Alice, pero esta desvió la mirada, noté como Jasper se entristecía visiblemente. Pero María lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró lejos.

Alice suspiró y se despidió de Emmet y de mí, antes de tomar la dirección contraria, rumbo a su casa.

—Bueno… Podría ser peor. —Fulminé a Emmet con la mirada. —¿Qué? Jasper no es tonto, acabará dándose cuenta de lo que es María…

—Ya pero quizá entonces sea demasiado tarde…—Suspiré al recordar a Edward y a Tanya. — y sí, hablo dese la experiencia.

—No mientas, para ti nunca será demasiado tarde. Pasen meses o años... Seguirás esperándole.

Asentí… Era una ilusa enamorada. Encima, estos días estaba de bajón e hipersensible porque en unos días me bajaría la regla… y hoy Edward había quedado para preparar la fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Tanya y no podría hablar con él hasta más tarde… Mierda de hormonas, mierda de líos amorosos… ¡Menuda mierda de adolescencia!


	2. Hombres ¡Todos unos capullos!

**Hola**

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que por favor sed amables conmigo :D**

**Los personajes pertenecen a **_Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía ^^_

Llegué a casa y encendí el ordenador, mientras se iniciaba sesión en el MSN bajé a la cocina a comer. Estaba sola en casa, mi padre y mi madrastra trabajaban, comí algo rápido y subí. Tenía dos conversaciones.

CONVERSACIÓN 1:

_**RoseDivina: **_Holaaa!

_**AliShopping: **_La loca esta ya está haciendo multi conversación ¬¬

_**BellaLoca: **_No sé como la aguantamos…

_**RoseDivina:**_ XP

_**BellaLoca: **_XD

CONVERSACIÓN 2:

_**Edwspecial:**___Hola guapa

Estás ahí?

**TE HAN ENVIADO UN ZUMBIDO**

_**BellaLoca: **_Estaba comiendo ¬¬

_**Edwspecial: **_Ok. Qué tal el día?

_**BellaLoca: **_Puff… Difícil de explicar.

_**Edwspecial:**___Te llamo y me cuentas?

_**BellaLoca: **_Ok :D

CONVERSACIÓN 1:

_**BellaLoca: **_Me marcho, Ed me va a llamar.

_**AliShopping: **_Nos abandonas por él XD un beso, loca.

_**RoseDivina: **_Disfruta ;)

FIN CONVERSACIONES.

Abandoné las conversaciones, justo a tiempo de oír el teléfono. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero me detuve antes de cogerlo y respiré hondo.

—¿Sí? —Contesté de forma despreocupada.

—Hola. —Su inconfundible voz, algo ronca y aterciopelada. —¿Qué tal?

—Bueno… Ya sabes. —Sonreí, y subí a mi habitación. —¿Y tú?

Me tiré encima de la cama mientras una sonrisa boba se pintaba en mis labios.

—Bien… ¿qué ha pasado?

Suspiré y rodé para ponerme boca arriba.

—Hoy ha venido Jasper a buscar a Rose… Le acompañaba María. —Añadió un aja, y yo suspiré con paciencia. —Ed… Tu prima. La ex de Jasper, enamorada de él, ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Cierto! —Contuve la risa ante su despiste. —Es una zorra Jasper se dará cuenta al final… De todas formas no creo que se merezca a Alice.

—Es tu prima según tú nadie la merece. —Repliqué mordaz. —Eres un celoso posesivo… Pobre Alice me alegro de no estar en su pellejo.

—¡Tú no te libras! —Replicó y yo contuve una carcajada. — Tampoco creo que haya muchos chicos a tu altura… —Su tono de voz se endureció ligeramente. —Además de que los chicos de hoy en día solo tienen una intención.

Se me escapó la risa.

—¿Y tú no?

Carraspeó al otro lado.

—Yo te quiero.—Dijo con fingida indignación.

—Ya… Eso es lo que quieres que yo crea para que te siga escuchando cuando hablas de tus problemas con Mike y Tanya…

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. —Su voz sonó más sería. —Realmente te quiero, Bella.

—Y yo a ti, Ed.

_Y todo sería mucho más fácil si no fuese así…_

—Tengo que colgar… He quedado con Tanya.

—Vale…—Mantuve mi tono de voz normal. —Salúdala de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —Noté como sonreía. —Un besazo, guapa.

—Adiós.

Colgué y suspiré pesadamente. Apenas habíamos hablado media hora, nuestra media estaba en dos… Pero eran tiempos difíciles.

Últimamente… Llevábamos unos días en los cuales y apenas hablábamos. Hoy era el primer día que hablábamos por teléfono en una semana o dos… Por MSN me ignoraba siempre que estuviese conectada Tanya, y con suerte y quedábamos.

Volví a suspirar, mientras notaba una opresión en mi pecho. Me dolía… Me dolía mucho, pero… No había nada más que hacer, yo ya sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, sabía que él tenía novia y que solo me veía como una amiga. Pero aún así… Dolía.

La prueba evidente de nuestro distanciamiento es que todos mis amigos habían notado mi bajón… Edward no. Llevaba varios días en un estado depresivo…. Pero Edward estaba demasiado pendiente de Tanya para reparar en ello, de Tanya… o de Mike, o de él mismo. Pero últimamente… No había tiempo para mí.

_¿Alguna vez lo ha habido?_

El resto de la tarde la dediqué a deberes deprimentes y a una larga conversación por teléfono con Rose, que había discutido con Jasper y nos se hablaban.

—Oye… ¿Y qué tal tú con Tim?

La pregunta de Rose, fue seguida por un tenso silencio. Tim y yo habíamos sido amigos… Los mejores, pero desde hacía meses las cosas no iban nada bien.

—Mal… —Suspiré. —He quedado con él esta tarde… Necesitamos hablar.

Una hora más tarde, iba camino hacia el parque. Tim llegó con Emmet, lo cual, me molestó, pero no impidió que le abordase.

Tim y yo éramos amigos desde que me alcanzaba la memoria, sin embargo… Últimamente las cosas habían cambiado. Ambos habíamos cambiado. En algún momento de nuestra conversación empezamos a discutir, y cuando yo me di la vuelta y me fui, fui consciente de que nuestra amistad se había acabado.

Oí pasos detrás de mí y lo único que noté fue como alguien me abrazaba y me levantaba, ofreciéndome el tan necesitado consuelo. Adoraba a Emmet. Era, repito, lo más parecido a un hermano que podía tener.

Emmet me acompañó hasta casa, durante todo el camino me centré en otros temas.

—Oye… ¿Y qué pasa con Rosalie? —La cara de mi amigo perdió todo el color y yo tuve que contener la risa. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Qué dices!

Su tono de voz fue demasiado agudo debido a los nervios, y yo de nuevo contuve la risa. Fingí soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Pues menos mal… Últimamente veo a un par de chicos muy interesados en ella… Como no se lance alguno de los dos, el otro se lo va a robar.

El rostro de mi amigo se descompuso, balbuceó un par de incoherencias antes de irse corriendo a su casa. Me reí a gusto cuando desapareció de mi vista. Cuando llegué a casa, ni Charlie, mi padre, ni Sue, mi madrastra, habían llegado todavía. Mi madre, Renee, había muerto hacía ya tres años, y ahora era cuando empezaba a superarlo, por fin. Había sido una época de profundo dolor para mí, donde había contado principalmente con el apoyo de Emmet y… de Tim.

Descolgué y marqué a casa de Alice. Contestó enseguida.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiré.

—Se acabó, Alie…—Cerré los ojos con fuerza.—Ya no da para más. Le he dicho que teníamos que hablar… pero él se ha puesto a la defensiva, yo nerviosa… y hemos acabado discutiendo. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a cambiar.

—Tranquila, todo ira bien.—La voz de mi amiga era suave tranquilizadora.

—No lo sé… Yo simplemente no puedo más. Siempre estoy escuchando los problemas de todo el mundo, Alie… ¡Incluso los de Lauren! — Jésica era apodada como la "puta" del instituto, no era ningún secreto que ella iba provocando a todos los chicos… Aunque últimamente solo se reían de ella. Ahora estaba saliendo con Tyler, un viejo amigo mio, pero… Hasta hacía nada había estado detrás de Edward… y aún así yo la había ayudado y escuchado siempre que me era posile. —Pero, ¿Quién me ayuda a mí? Estos últimos días, Edward, está… que no está, Tim y yo… Bueno, se acabó. Y luego está Mike… que dice ser mi amigo per sin embargo siempre que estamos juntos me salta con otras intenciones o escenitas de celos si voy con Edward.

—¡Agh!—Me cortó mi amiga, asqueada. —¡Ni me lo menciones! AHora le ha dado por acosarme a mí… ¿Se cree que le voy a ayudar a que tenga posibilidades contigo?

—A lo mejor ahora eres tú el objeto de su interés…—Murmuré esperanzada.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡No me cargues a mí tus marrones, monada!

Nos reímos, ambas, yo apenas tenía ganas…

—He hablado con Rose. —Alice guardó silencio. —Ella y Jasper han discutido… Parece ser que él quería hablar contigo, pero finalmente María le convenció de lo contrario y a la rubia no le ha sentado bien.

Oí el suspiro de mi mejor amiga.

—Bella… Estoy tan dolida. No puedo dejar de quererle… No soporto esta situación más, quisiera que se alejase de mí, que dejase de venir con ella y me diese la oportunidad de olvidar.

Suspiré yo.

—Te entiendo amiga… No sabes cuanto. —Suspiramos al unísono, y ambas dejamos escapar una risita.

Alice y yo tendríamos que salir de esta…. Debíamos hacerlo. Los hombres no se merecían que nosotras estuviésemos alicaídas por su culpa, y menos estos.

Hombres… ¡Todos unos capullos!


	3. Todo lo que pueda ir mal ¡Irá peor!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… Parte de ella basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

La semana seguía transcurriendo de forma normal, bueno… Todo lo normal que podía ser. Repentinamente, Emmet estaba mucho más pendiente de Rose, que estaba encantada. Mientras que yo, tras contarle a Edward lo de Tim, me encontraba de mejor humor… y puede, solo puede, que se debiese a que nuestras llamadas habían aumentado a una diaria, como antes, desde que él estaba preocupado por cómo iba. Sin embargo Alice se mantenía en su línea… Aunque gracias a Dios, Jasper no había vuelto a presentarse… y no había rastro de María. Quería haber hablado con mi amigo, pero desde que el chaval tenía vacaciones… era un chico muy ocupado.

—Por fin es viernes…—Comentó mi amiga Rose, al salir de clases, con una sonrisita insinuante.

—Y mañana sábado…—Respondió Alice, con la misma sonrisa.

Las mire extrañada.

—¡Y Bella a quedado con Edward!

Suspiré cuando dijeron eso a coro… Debía de habérmelo imaginado. Me giré en redondo, buscando a Emmet para huir de esas dos locas… Y ¡Sorpresa! Estaba hablando… ¡Con Edward y Jasper!

Debió desencajárseme la mandíbula, porque mis dos amigas miraron en mi dirección, curiosas, y sus caras eran parecidas a las mías.

Emmet nos localizó, maldita la hora, y nos animó a que nos acercásemos. Pero… Mientras que mis amigas se acercaron a buena velocidad, yo me quedé atrás, preparándome psicológicamente para eso, cuando noté que alguien me llamaba por detrás. Me giré para encontrarme con unos ojos azules y un pelo rubio platino: Mike.

—Hola, Bella.

—Ey, Mike… No sabía que estarías hoy por aquí. —Sí… es que a veces soy tan elocuente y original… Nótese mi sarcasmo. —¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien, preciosa, aquí ando… Echando de menos nuestras conversaciones. —Tragué saliva con fuerza, era muy incómodo.

Mike me confesó lo que sentía por mí, el mismo día que yo le confesé a él lo que yo sentía por Edward… A mí no me importaba, pero… Se produjo un cambio drástico. Mike empezó a estar **demasiado** pendiente de mí, siempre que salía, me lo encontraba esperando en mi puerta, era posesivo, sobre protector… y celoso. Empezó a montarme escenas de celos tremendas, bueno, a Edward y a mí. Y… acabé harta. Harta, hartísima, soy una mujer que valora su independencia y libertad por encima de todo… ¿Qué esperaba? Hablé con él, pidiéndole espacio. Pero desde entonces se habían vuelto a dar situaciones de celos, que a la larga… Nos habían distanciado.

—¿Y tú? —Se apresuró a preguntar.

—Bueno… He tenido momentos mejores admití. —Empecé a removerme nerviosa por la situación. —Problemas con amigos… Ya sabes, típico.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Me agarró de las manos… y ahí vino la situación incómoda de nuevo. Había empezado tan bien, pero de nuevo… Metió la pata. Me miraba de forma intensa tratando de deducir que le iba a contestar, mientras que yo trataba de liberar mis manos sutilmente.

—Hola, chicos. —Mierda esa voz ronca, aterciopelada y malditamente sexy la reconocería en cualquier sitio… Pero, ¿Por qué me extrañaba? Era la ley de mi vida… Todo lo que pueda ir bien, irá mal, y lo que pueda ir mal… ¡Irá peor!

—Hola, Ed. —Saludó Mike, apretándome más fuerte las manos. —No imaginaba que fueses a estar por aquí.

Tensión en aumento…

—No iba a venir, pero decidí acercarme a saludar a las chicas y como no veía a Bella…

Me giré hacía él. Error. De nuevo me perdí en sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, que ahora tenían un brillo algo… ¿Enfadado? ¿Receloso? Y no pude evitar admirar su cabello color bronce… Y su magnífico cuerpo trabajado. ¿Qué? ¡Soy una adolescente con hormonas y necesidades! Me sentía tan pequeña y protegida a su lado… aunque el fuese más bajito que Mike.

—Hola, Bella. —Su voz sonó como una caricia.

—Hola, Edward. —Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mike carraspeó, rompiendo el momento.

—Bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana, Ed? Supongo que estarás preparándole a Tanya una fiesta pro todo lo alto y estarás ocupado…

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual, a veces, Mike me irritaba, le encantaba restregarme la relación de Tanya y Edward por las narices. Suspiré y agaché la mirada.

—Sí… Mañana mismo he quedado con ella… Por la noche, por la tarde tengo otros planes. —Se giró hacía mí y me sonrió. — ¿No, pequeña?

Casi salté de felicidad al comprobar que nuestro plan seguía en pie.

—Por supuesto. —Hice que mi voz sonase casual, escondiendo toda mi alegría, aunque supuse que Edward lo habría notado con solo mirarme.

—Por cierto…—Comentó Edward, de forma casual. —¿No vas a acercarte a saludar a Jasper, Emmet y las chicas? —Mike frunció el ceño, y dudó. —Oh, mira… Ahí viene Jésica.

No hizo falta nada más para que Mike corriese a saludar a los chicos.

No contuve la risa ante la maldad de Edward. Jésica era una chica… Peculiar. Muy, pero que muy pesada y ñoña, que tenía… Una extraña obsesión con Mike. Yo si fuese Mike, también huiría de ella.

—Hola. —Edward me saludó de nuevo con su deslumbrante sonrisa, se la devolví. —¿Qué tal el día?

Me encogí de hombros y le quite importancia con un gesto.

—Pasable… ¿Y el tuyo?

Me volvió a sonréir.

—Bueno… Te he echado de menos. Tengo ganas de que llegue mañana, para que estemos solos.— Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis rodillas fallaron con esa información.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Ed. También me apetece que llegue mañana.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, y él me guió con el resto del grupo.

—¡Guapa!—Reconocí esa voz al instante. —¡Ven aquí!

—¡Ya voy, tío bueno!

Me acerqué a buena velocidad y le di un abrazo a Jasper, mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a Alice, que parecía inusualmente feliz

—¿Qué haría yo sin mis chicas favoritas?—Bromeó.

—¡Pero qué mentiroso!—Exclamé, dándole un golpe en el hombro. —Tú sí que eres mi chico favorito… Después de mi hermanito.

Le guié un ojo a Emmet, que soltó una carcajada.

—Oh… ¿y yo qué?—Dijo Edward fingiendo estar herido. A su lado Mike sonreía de forma forzada.

—A ti… a ti te tolero.

Alice y Rose rompieron a reír, y yo me uní a ellas, mientras que Emmet y Jasper se burlaban un poco de mi pobre amigo.

—Pues yo a ti te quiero. —Replicó Edward, haciéndome tener que agachar la cabeza, para que no se notase mi sonrojo.

—¡Oooooh!—Corearon mis amigos, burlándose.-¡Qué bonito!

Odiaba está situación, me sonrojé violentamente, mientras Edward bufaba. ¿Qué podría ir peor?

—¿Qué es tan bonito?

Todos nos giramos con sorpresa hacía esa voz femenina. Sin duda… Todo lo que podía ir mal… Iría peor. Ahí, sonriendo de forma cruel estaba María y a su lado, sonriendo amablemente, Tanya.


	4. Te deseo

**Chicas… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Yo tambi´n odio un poquito a la put… Digo a María ^^ y un poquito a Tanya, pero que quede entre nosotras XD**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… Parte de ella basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Respiré hondo y sonreí a Tanya, que solo tenía ojos para Edward, y María, que parecía estar a punto de matar a Alice por su evidente cercanía a Jasper.

La tensión era palpable… Nadie hablaba y la pregunta de María seguía suspendida en el aire.

—¡Nada!—Repliqué finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.—¿Qué tal todo, Tanya?

Traté de ser lo más amable posible… Definitivamente no era culpa suya que yo me hubiese enamorado de su novio…

—Bien, bien… Mucho lio en la universidad.—Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Edward… Me sentía incómoda. —¿Qué tal tú en el instituto?

Cruda realidad que me golpeó cual mazo. Nunca me había parado a preguntarme que tenía Tanya que yo no. Lo tenía clarísimo. Tanya era alta, rubia, cuerpo de modelo y piernas kilométricas, unos increíbles ojos topacio y una sonrisa de anuncio. Era preciosa. Iba a la universidad, donde estudiaba Administración de empresas, con buenas calificaciones y era encantadora. E iba a cumplir diecinueve años.

Yo… Era bajita, nada espectacular sino más bien promedio. Pelo y ojos marrones, simples. No destacaba. Iba al instituto… ¡Ah, sí, porque solo tenía dieciséis años! No era especialmente divertida ni interesante, ni la más lista… Solo era yo.

¿Cómo iba Edward a verme si quiera teniendo a alguien como Tanya al lado?

Sin embargo…

_FLASH BACK:_

_Estábamos Edward y yo paseando, serían mediados de febrero, discutíamos, para variar._

—_¡Por supuesto que eres guapa, Bella! ¡Muy guapa y atractiva!_

_Le miré mal._

—_No mientas para que me sienta mejor, Edward._

_Me miró enfadado, y desvié la vista de sus increíbles ojos verdes._

—_¡No miento!—Suspiró.__—__ ¿Por qué nunca me crees?—No contesté, no podía.—Si yo… Si yo no estuviese con Tanya, probablemente… Estaría encantado de tener algo contigo._

_Me giré sorprendida hacía él, pero enseguida lo oculté en una mueca burlona._

—_Ya, seguro._

_Se detuvo en seco y me miró a los ojos._

—_Bella… Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta… Tú…__—__Aguanté la respiración.—Me atraes. Mucho, me llamas. No es solo atracción… Me llamas._

_Mil escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero no me dejé concebir esperanzas. SI no estuviese con Tanya… Sin embargo Tanya estaba ahí._

—_No crees hipótesis imposibles, Edward.—Repliqué, mordaz._

—_No es imposible… Tanya y yo no duraremos siempre. Yo no quiero cerrarte puertas… No puedo hacerlo._

_Suspiré, él no era consciente de cuán difícil me hacía la situación eso a mí._

—_Sí, bueno… Si tú no estuvieses con Tanya… De momento lo estas, no voy a hablar de eso…__—__No, si quería seguir conservando intacto mi corazón y mi cordura._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Cuando volví a la realidad, se estaban despidiendo. Me despedí de Alice con un abrazo, y apreté un poco más fuerte, dándola ánimos, se marchó en dirección opuesta al grupo, junto con Mike, que se despidió de mí de forma larga y tendida… Pesado.

Emmet tampoco tardó en desviarse, dejándome con la put… quiero decir, María, Jasper, Rose, Edward y Tanya. Rose y yo íbamos un poco adelantadas, a nuestro rollo. Edward y Jasper hablaban, al igual que Tanya y María.

—Pues… Emmet es bastante mono.—Las palabras de María alcanzaron los oídos de Rose y los míos. Ambas nos tensamos.—No es mal partido, es bastante atractivo.

A-MI-HERMANITO-NI-TOCARLO-PUTA.

Mi mente gritaba esas palabras mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, a mi lado, Rose, estaba MUY tensa…

—Pequeño, ¿no?—Bromeó Tanya.—Aunque yo no soy quien para juzgar… Jasper y yo solo nos llevábamos un año más de diferencia cuando salimos.

Sí, Jasper y Tanya habían salido… Gracias a Dios, ambos olvidaron esa OSCURA etapa. Pero… Rose saltó.

—¡A mi Emmet ni mirarlo!

Su grito fue tan espectacular, que hasta Jasper y Edward se giraron, que iba a su rollo. Sujeté a mi amiga, que miraba a María y a Tanya con ganas de matarlas. Mientras que estas la miraban asustadas.

—Rose…—La susurré.—Respira… No han dicho nada, solo lo han alagado.—Traté de tranquilizarla aunque por dentro también hervía de furia.—Mi amiga se serenó ligeramente. —Jasper… ¿Dónde has dicho que está tu coche?

Jaser me acompañó hasta su coche, donde me despedí de ellos y de María, antes de volver a retomar el camino. Tanya y Edward me esperaban. Horror.

—Bella.—Edward me sonrió.—Te acompañamos un poco.

—¿Qué?—Tanya y yo estábamos igual de sorprendidas.—No es necesario, Edward… De verdad. Si vivo aquí al lado.

—Eso, Ed. Quiere ir sola, déjala.

Edward me miro, enarcando una ceja. Algo en mi cara debió delatar las ganas que tenía de pasar con él y la poca gracia que me hacía que se fuese con Tanya y me dejase sola.

—Te acompañaremos.

Nadie discutió más. Me acompañaron hasta una esquina, al lado de mi casa, donde paramos ha hablar.

No sé si fue cuando hablamos de literatura, de manga, de coches o de música… Pero en algún momento… Tanya quedó totalmente excluida. No lo noté hasta más tarde. Edward solo me miraba a mí, y a la inversa, creando nuestra burbuja personal.

Empecé a notar que Tanya se removía incómoda. Noté que su postura había cambiado. Había acortado la distancia entre Edward y ella, agarrándole del brazo… ¿A la defensiva? ¿Por mí?

Antes de regodearme en ello, caí en la cuenta de que estaba mal. ¡Ella era su novia!

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, chicos… Ya hablaremos.—Sonreí y me alejé sin darle mis dos acostumbrados besos a Edward o mi abrazo.

Él tampoco mencionó la quedada de mañana. Se despidieron de forma escueta y se alejaron. Mientras avanzaba, no puede evitar echar una mirada atrás… Mi vena masoquista me lo pedía.

Edward daba la mano a Tanya. No pude evitar pensar que quizá esa noche… No durmiesen solos. Pero otro pensamiento asaltó mi mente con ese.

_FLASH BACK:_

_Estaba tirada en el sillón de mi habitación, con el teléfono en la oreja y un libro entre las manos. Terminé de leer el último párrafo. _

—_Y así acaba la escena erótica… __—__Reí.—Como puedes ver… He leído cosas más fuertes de las que tú me cuentas, Ed._

—_Ya…__—__Su voz sonó extrañamente un poco más ronca.—Dios mío… y yo que pensaba que eras inocente.—Bromeó sin ganas._

_Hubo un silencio._

—_¿Te pasa algo, Edward?_

_Noté que se movía incómodo._

—_No… Bueno, sí… Pero no…__—__Esperé pacientemente.—Es que no he podido evitar… imaginarme la escena que has descrito._

_Reí de nuevo._

—_¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Yo también lo hago…_

—_La cosa…__—__Estaba muy nervioso, lo noté en su voz.—Es que te he imaginado a ti como la protagonista._

_Volví a reir de nuevo, aunque menos animada._

—_¡Oh!—Suspiré y sonreí, me acurruqué más en la butaca.—Con tal de que me hallas imaginado con un chico guapo…_

_Hubo un silencio._

—_Esa es la cosa…__—__Guardamos silencio ambos.—El hombre era yo._

_Hubo un silencio. Podía oír a mi corazón latir a toda velocidad._

—_¡Oh, vaya!—Mantuve mi voz normal, quitándole hierro al asunto.—AL menos no me puedo quejar de chico…_

_Reí, él no me acompañó._

—_No lo entiendes… También… He soñado contigo. Imagino cosas de forma inconsciente… y no tan inconsciente. Puede decirse que… Mi cuerpo te desea._

_Trague con fuerza, mientras que notaba como mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y algo surgía dentro de mí… Excitación._

—_Edward… Da igual, es solo atracción, también la sientes por otras chicas._

—_No ha ese nivel.—Me cortó.—No como contigo._

—_Por Tanya sí, y es solo eso, atracción_

_Más que convencerle a él… trataba de convencerme a mí._

—_No es solo atracción Bella… E salgo más. A Tanya la quiero… pero a ti… COnfio en ti más que en ella, te echo de menos cuando no estás…_

_No contesté, no podía._

_Suspiró._

—_Olvídalo, Bella… Quiero a Tanya, a estas horas solo deliro. Aunque… Sí que te deseo._

_Suspiré, y aproveché a cambiar de tema, pero… Jamás podría olvidar aquella conversación._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

A partir de entonces… Empecé a tener mis primeros sueños eróticos: Todos tenían como protagonista a Edward. Y empecé a excitarme ligeramente cuando nuestros abrazos se convertían en un contacto más íntimo, cuando me acariciaba la espalda o la nuca… Incluso a veces cuando jugaba con mi pelo suspiros involuntarios escapaban de mis labios.

Algunas veces habíamos vuelto al tema. Pero nunca antes me lo había vuelto a decir de forma tan directa. Yo no le había dado oportunidad tampoco… No podía, no quería hacerme esperanzas y que luego volviese con eso de que quería a Tanya. Pero una cosa tenía clara, de los labios de Edward había escuchado dos expresiones… Una peligrosa para cuerpo y otra para mi corazón. Edward me había dicho: Te quiero. Pero, Edward, también me había dicho: Te deseo.

Lo peor de todo… es que yo a él también.


	5. Se rompió Se murió

**Realmente lamento muchísimo, pero MUCHÍSIMO el retraso a la hora de actualizar. Pero he estado MUY liadilla y encima escasa de inspiración. Lo siento, actualizaré con más frecuencia ahora. Lo prometo!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… Parte de ella basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Un desastre. Eso era lo que habían sido las últimas semanas, un autentico y absoluto desastre. Todo había ido cuesta abajo desde el sábado, día que Edward y yo habíamos quedado… y no paró. Llegó tarde, se olvidó de que había quedado conmigo para estar con su novia, y luego encima se fue antes para cenar con ella. Más, tarde, el lunes, volvió a dejarme plantada, de nuevo para quedar con Tanya.

Quise justificárselo, de verdad lo intenté, pero día a día estaba más y más enfadada. Pero sobretodo… Más y más dolida. Y se acerca la cena de despedida. Habíamos organizado algunos amigos una fiesta en un local, y yo había invitado a Edward… Pero, como bien he dicho, fue un desastre.

_FLASH BACK:_

_Estaba tirada en mi cama, odiándome a mí misma con cada poro de mi ser cuando sonó el teléfono._

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Bella? Soy yo, Edward.—No contesté, me había vuelto a dejar plantada, ya no aguantaba más.—No estarás enfadada por lo de hoy, ¿no?_

_Contuve un grito y un sollozo._

—_No, no lo estoy…—Suspiró aliviado. — Pero, Edward… No quiero que me acompañes a la cena, finalmente creo que iré con Erik._

—_¿Qué? __—__Se le notaba furioso._

—_Sí, lo siento, ya nos veremos._

_Y colgué, sin más._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Desde aquel día habían pasado ya… ¿Tres semanas? Edward y yo apenas y hablábamos, mientras que su relación con Tanya iba viento en popa, nuestra amistad estaba prácticamente muerta.

Nunca quedábamos, siempre no de los dos poníamos escusas, cuando hablábamos por MSN o Facebook solo decíamos cosas superficiales y estúpidas. Y el amor que yo sentía por él, se apagaba poco a poco y era consumido por un malsano dolor… Porque a él le daba igual, loe iba bien con Tanya y punto.

La única vez que habíamos tratado de hablar de ello, me había recriminado mi orgullo, cuando había tratado de decirle que era un egoísta, él me había contestado que yo ya sabía que él era así…

Se moría. Él decía que no, pero yo lo notaba. Y el verano llegaba y nos separaba, yo lo sentía, nuestra amistad no sobreviviría para ver Septiembre.

Faltaba una semana para que yo me marchase de vacaciones, por fin. Había quedado con Alice, ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

—Jasper y Maria han roto, y ahora el vuelve a mí, Bella. ¡Cómo si nada hubiese pasado! Otra vez sus sonrisas dulces, otra vez tratando de cortejarme. ¡Y no quiero! —Asentí, entendía el dolor de mi mejor amiga.—Pero… Le quiero. Y me da miedo caer de nuevo en sus brazos

Suspiré, la abracé, estábamos en un Starbucks, tomándonos un Frapuccino. Según Alice, y yo la secundaba totalmente, necesitábamos chocolate en vena.

—No sé, Alice. ¿Y si ha cambiado?—Sollozó.—Cariño, no es fácil, pero debes hacer lo que te diga el corazón… Suena a frase cursi y de película, pero es la verdad. Sino mira a Rose y Emmet. ¿Quién nos diría que iban a acabar tan bien? ¡Si casi parece que se van a casar!

Ambas reímos, sin muchas ganas.

—¿Y tú?—Me removí incómoda en mi asiento.—¿Qué vas ha hacer?

Suspiré, y la solté de mi abrazo, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Me voy de viaje, ya lo sabes… Y quizá… Me vaya unos meses a Inglaterra, ya sabes… Mis padres quieren que conozca mundo antes de ir a la universidad.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—¿Qué?

Su mirada me atravesaba, estaba dolida.

—Iba a deciros el día de la comida en tu casa… Pero quería decírtelo a ti antes.—Respiré hondo.—Me marcho en Agosto, el quince. Y no sé cando volveré… Voy con el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres. Es algo mayor que nosotras, se llama Jacob, Jacob Black.—Alice no contestó.—Estaremos en contacto por Facebook y vía e-mail y te llamaré de vez en cuando. A ti, a Rose, a Emmet, a Ang…

De pronto me abrazó, respondí a ese abrazo con fuerza. No dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos. Al separarnos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y Edward y Mike? ¿Y Jasper?

—Jasper… se lo diré cuando le vea, irá a la comida, a llevar a Rose, ¿no?—Asintió.—A Mike y a Edward, se lo diré… Creo que se lo diré por MSN, antes de irme. Edward y yo… Bueno, últimamente no nos va como para tirar cohetes.

Alice no me dijo nada, simplemente me agarró del brazo y me sacó del Starbucks, con una sonrisa. Mientras volvíamos a casa me volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que este viaje va ha hacer que todo vaya bien…

La miré raro, antes de que ambas estallásemos en carcajadas.

El día de la comida en casa de Alice. Ella se iba mañana, Rose se iba mañana, Emmet se iba mañana… Yo me iba mañana. Y no había hablado con Edward. Mierda. Sorpresa de Rosalie, Jasper comía con nosotros. Más mierda. Súper sorpresa…. Emmet y Jasper habían invitado a Edward a venir a comer y Alice había aceptado. MUCHA MIERDA.

El resultado de esta ecuación era… Incomodidad al cubo.

Odio estas situaciones.

Gracias al destino… y a Rosalie, yo estaba increíblemente ocupada con la comida cuando llegó Edward. Y por casualidades del destino… o gracias a Alice, Edward se sentó en la punta opuesta a mí. Apenas habíamos cruzado un saludo, yo hablaba con Emmet y Alice, fomentando que surgiesen conversaciones entre esta y Jasper.

—¡Soldadito!—Gritó Rose, le llamaba así para molestarle.-¡Voy a dar la buena noticia!

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa. ¿Qué noticia?

—Adelante, adelante.— Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, ante las rarezas de su hermana pequeña.—Necesitas atención, como los niños pequeños.

Alice sujetó a Rosalie antes de que esta saltase a matar a su hermano, y Emmet la mandó un beso. Yo fingí una arcada y Edward se rió de mi cara. Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y él me guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno… ¿Os acordáis de que mis padres nos dejaron invitar a unos amigos a la casa de la playa?—Todos asentimos.—Yo invité a Emmet…

—Traidora.—Dije entre toses. Todos rieron de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, Bella, lo sé…—Rose me fulminó con la mirada.—Y Jasper invitó a su… querida Ex.—Todos asentimos.—Y como evidentemente, ella ya no va a venir… Nuestros padres han convenido a los de Alice para que se venga ella.

Alice se puso rígida en su asiento. Mientras que el resto vitoreaban a Rose. Noté como mi amiga duende estaba pálida y bebía agua, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper… Quizá no fuese tan mala idea… Alice se levantó precipitadamente dirección al baño. O quizá sí que fuese una mala idea.

Rosalie se levantó a la vez que su hermano, sin embargo fue ella la que fue tras Alice. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

—Bueno…—Rompí el hielo.—No sé si sentirme ofendida ante el hecho de que mis mejores amigos pasan las vacaciones juntos y se olvidan de mí.

Emmet rió.

—¡Oh, celosa!—Volvió a reírse.—Sabes que a ti no se te puede olvidar, eres como mi hermana.

Jasper me dedicó media sonrisa y Edward me miró intensamente.

—Sí… Como tu hermana… ¡Mayor!

Jasper y Edward rieron mientras que Emmet fingía estar enfurruñado. Le saqué la lengua y él me lo devolvió. Minutos más tarde aparecieron las chicas. Las miré, Rosalie me hizo un gesto, indicando que me lo explicarían después.

Carraspeé, llamando la atención de todos.

—Me gustaría deciros algo también a mí… Otra noticia.—Todos me miraban intrigados.—Como sabéis, mañana me marcho a Phoenix una semana…—Todos asintieron. Alice me sonrió, animándome a seguir.—Y bueno… Después, me marcho… a Inglaterra.—Me miraron expectantes.—Unos meses.

—¿Qué?

No sé quien gritó más alto, si Rosalie, Edward o Emmet. Jasper solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí, con un amigo de mis padres… No estoy segura de cuando volveré, pero… Probablemente después de Navidades.

Rosalie rompió a llorar, arrastrando a Alice con ella. Emmet se puso en pie agarrándome por los hombros, mientras me abrazaba y me decía lo mucho que me iba a echar de menos. Jasper, a su lado, me sonreía y me deseaba suerte. Y Edward… Edward me miraba sin verme, totalmente perdido. Cuando por fin todos se tranquilizaron, Edward reaccionó.

—Podías habérnoslo dicho con más tiempo.—Su voz era cortante.

—Podría… Pero hemos estado todos muy ocupados últimamente.—Repliqué.—Todos, Edward.

Nos miramos fijamente en un momento de tensión.

—Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Bella.

—Gracias, Edward.

Y así, sin decir nada más, se levantó y se fue, ante la atónita mirada de mis amigos, y la mía indiferente. Y mientras que todos veían en mí una máscara de indiferencia, dentro de mí se rompió el ultimo rastro de amor que quedaba por Edward.

Sin poder evitarlo… Había muerto nuestra amistad.


	6. ¿Reconociendonos? Reenamorándonos

**Gracias por los Reviews y de nuevo lamento la tardanza del último capitulo, gracias a todas por todo. :)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… Parte de ella basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Después de la salida dramática no supe nada más de Edward, ni un mensaje al móvil, ni un comentario en Facebook, ni un e-mail. Nada.

Al día siguiente me marché a Phoenix. Fue una verdadera tortura de viaje. Charlie se pasó TODO el viaje hablándome de las maravillas de Jacob Black. Jake esto… Jake lo otro. Definitivamente mi padre acababa de fundar el club de fans de Jacob. Más tarde debió unirse Sue, mi madrastra, porque durante todo el camino solo oí halagos hacía el chico en cuestión.

Vendrían a buscarnos al aeropuerto, él y su padre Billy Black, y yo ya me planteaba a la idea de asesinar sutilmente al tal Jacob, a lo mejor así mi padre dejaba ya el tema. Al llegar mi padre buscó como loco a alguien y finalmente se acercó a abrazar a un hombre que estaba en silla de ruedas. Sue se le unió, se pusieron los tres a hablar, dejándome a mí tirada con las maletas.

—Muchas gracias, familia.—Repliqué de forma envenenada.—Da gusto contar con vosotros, no os molestéis en ayudarme todos a la vez, ¿eh?

Oí una ronca risa detrás de mí y me giré hacía un chico que me cortó la respiración. Era alto… altísimo, cerca de dos metros. Piel oscura, espalada ancha, cuerpo trabajado, ojos oscuros y facciones exóticas… y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Eres divertida.—Comentó él, riendo.—Tal y como te recordaba.—Cogió las maletas sin darme tiempo a rechistar.—No dudo de tu capacidad, pero mejor déjame a mí.—Le miré aún sin saber qué decir.—Por cierto hola. Soy Jacob Black, llámame Jake.

Por fin volví en mí al oír el famoso nombre.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Tú eres el famosísimo Jacob Black… Creo que Charlie está enamorado de ti.—Rompió a reír de nuevo.—Yo soy Isabella Swan. Bella, si aprecias tu vida.

Rió de nuevo y yo ahora con él. Me sentía increíblemente cómoda en su compañía. Nos acercamos a los padres.

—¡Bella!—Exclamó el anciano de la silla de ruedas.

—Hola, Billy, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…

—¡Sí, por todos los santos! ¿Siete años?—Sonrió mientras me miraba.—Mírate, eres toda una mujer, una muy hermosa.

Me sonrojé violentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Billy.

—No me extrañan que Jake tuviese tantas ganas de verte.

El anciano guiñó un ojo a su hijo, que le fulminaba con la mirada, mientras qe se sonrojaba levemente.

Ahora fue a mí a la que le tocó reír. Los padres se adelantaron charlando entre ellos, Jake y yo nos quedamos atrás, y yo le ayudé con las maletas.

—Esto… ¿Bella?—Me giré hacía él, sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa de forma inconsciente.—Vamos a estar fuera, jntos unos meses… Antes éramos amigos, hace mucho, lo sé… Pero podríamos volver a serlo. Ya sabes… Reconocernos.

Reí.

—¿Reconocernos? ¿Algo así como volvernos a conocer?—El asintió.—Será un placer, Jake… Estoy deseando conocerte de nuevo.

Y sin duda ser su amiga, porque… Me sentía bien con él algo que no se había dado mucho últimamente en mi vida.

Hicieron falta dos días para que Jake y yo nos hiciésemos amigos, nos pasábamos el día juntos. Juntos a la playa, juntos al cine. Comíamos, desayunábamos y cenábamos juntos, nos faltaba compartir habitación de hotel, pero en eso Charlie no sería tan comprensivo…

Jake era mi medicina. Con él era más fácil para mí no pensar en Edward, era más fácil avanzar aunque le echase de menos. No parecía tan horrible la idea de irme unos meses si Jake venía conmigo.

Y comprobé que las alabanzas de mi padre y Sue se quedaban cortas. Jake era dulce, amable, divertido, y alocado, era bueno y responsable. Se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero dándome mi espacio. Siempre.

En la semana que pasamos juntos en Phoenix, yo misma cambié, dejé a un lado la melancolía que me acompañaba y encontré en mí a una vividora, algo rebelde. Cambié mi forma de vestir, algo más atrevido y sexy, así era como me sentía con Jake.

Hablaba con Alice y Rosalie casi todos los días, ellas notaron el cambio que se había ejercido en mí en una semana, y parecían algo sorprendidas, aunque Rosalie no disimulaba su contento ante la idea de que yo superase lo de Edward. Alice solo me decía que tiempo al tiempo… No había quien entendiese a esa pequeña duende.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, tres días después de mi marcha a Inglaterra ella se iría a casa de los Hale, con Emmet , con Rosalie, y… Con Jasper.

Rosalie me había comentado que Jasper era puros nervios, no paraba de limpiar, ordenar y cada día elegía la ropa que se pondría para el día que llegase Alice, y cada día cambiaba de modelito…

—Se parece al Ken de la Barbie.

Me amiga y yo nos reímos mucho con esa afirmación. Alice estaba igual. Según su madre… Había hecho a maleta ocho veces.

Emmet y yo hablábamos a menudo… Insistía en contarme detalles íntimos de su relación con Rose que yo… Prefería no saber, por el bien de mi salud mental.

Y Edward… Alice a veces hablaba de él, o Emmet. Le iba bien con Tanya, no parecía haber cambiado nada en una semana. No había preguntado por mí, no había llamado, no había escrito… EN resumen, no me echaba de menos. Alice decía que eso no era cierto, que Edward simplemente todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me echaba de menos, pero que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Tras estas conversaciones, yo me refugiaba en los brazos de Jacob. A dos días de salir hacía Inglaterra yo le había contado la historia de Edward y mía. Jake me había consolado y me había convencido de que Edward era un Imbécil y un egoísta, que no me merecía. Y aunque yo sabía que él tenía razón… una parte de mí, seguía dolida y resentida.

Gracias a Dios tenía a Jake. Aunque no todo era un camino de rosas, en los dos últimos días, se habían dado situaciones…

_FLASH BACK:_

_Salía de la ducha de mi baño. Hoy Jake vendría a ayudarme con las maletas para cuando nos fuésemos, faltaban tres días, y estaba bastante inquieta. Entré en mi habitación solo con la toalla. Alguien me sorprendió por la espalda me cargó y me tiró en la cama. A los pocos minutos Jake estaba encima de mí, sonriendo divertido._

—_¡Bu!_

_Le golpeé con mis puños en su pecho… en su bien formado pecho._

—_¡Eres idiota!_

_Él rompió a reír, y al notar como la vibración de su cuerpo hacía vibrar el mío, me di cuenta de nuestra cercanía._

—_Lo sé, y tú estás increíblemente sexy hasta recién salida de la ducha._

_Me sonrojé._

_Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Apenas había unos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Me mordí el labio, en un tic nervioso, y automáticamente su vista se posó en mis labios, se mojó los suyos y yo no pude evitar fijar mi atención en ellos._

_Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y se fundían en una sola, el espacio entre nosotros desaparecía…_

—_¡Bella, Jake! ¿Dónde demonios estáis?_

_La voz de Charlie hizo que Jake se levantase de un salto y huyese e mi habitación a riesgo de que Charlie sacase su arma y le volase los sesos._

_Solté una carajada. Pero sin poder evitarlo me llevé una mano a los labios. ¿Por qué deseaba con tanta fuerza que Jake me besase?_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Hoy, por fin, era el gran día. La despedida en el aeropuerto fue un drama. Sue y Charlie parecían no querer dejarme ir. Cuando Jake y yo por fin nos montamos en el avión, puse mensajes a mis amigos y apagué el móvil.

La primera hora de viaje la hicimos en silencio, finalmente Jake lo rompió.

—Bella…—Le miré, él parecía seguro.—Lo que pasó el otro día…

—Jake, no tienes que justificar nada, pasó y punto. No te voy a dejar de hablar por ello.

Jake me cortó, tapándome la boca divertido.

—No, no es eso, Bella. Yo quería que pasara. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que tú tenías siete años y yo nueve.—Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.—Cuando volvía verte no solo volvimos a conocernos, sino que yo… Me reenamoré.—Hubo un silencio.—Quiero estar contigo, Bella. Te quiero, te conozco, sé lo que es bueno para ti y yo puedo dártelo. Edward te ha hecho sufrir, yo puedo curarte. Y sé que tú me quieres, no como A Edward, pero sé quede alguna forma también estás enamorada de mí.—Me miró fijamente a los ojos.—Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos ser felices.

Suspiré. Aquello no me había sorprendido, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, excepto lo de que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, ya solo existía dolor, y despecho. No, ya no le quería, no podía quererle. Entonces… ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Jake? En el fondo yo lo deseaba, ¿Qué me lo impedía? Nada.

Como toda respuesta, acorté el espacio que nos separaba y junté nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Le quería, podría salir bien. Le estaba regalando mi primer beso, el beso que había guardado para Edward… Pero ya era tarde. Ahora era el tiempo de Jacob. Solamente Jake.


	7. Palabra de Edward Cullen

**Gracias por los Reviews, chicas, me hacen MUY feliz ^^ La verdad es que he pensado que a Edward no le vendría mal sufrir un poco, después de todo lo mal que lo ha pasado Bella…**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… Parte de ella basada en hechos reales.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Dos meses, dos meses llevaba en Inglaterra. Dos meses saliendo con Jake. Dos meses desde la última vez que había sabido algo de Edward, dos meses desde que llegó la tan ansiada noticia.

_FLASH BACK:_

—_¡Y hoy me ha llenado la habitación de flores! __—__Alice me gritaba emocionada al teléfono. Hacía una semana que estaba en la casa de la playa de los hermanos Hale.—Pero si se cree que así voy a caer…_

_Reí a carcajadas, Jake a mi lado me miró divertido. Estábamos en mi habitación del internado cuando llamó Alice, lo hacía una vez a la semana._

—_Ya has caído, nena._

—_¡No es cierto!—Noté como se enfurruñaba.—Espera, llaman a la puerta._

_Oí un silencio, como Alice saludaba a alguien. Empezó a sonar una guitarra y oía la voz de Jasper cantando algo que no conseguí entender. Luego… Gritos de Alice y de nuevo silencio._

—_¿Ali?—Silencio.-¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_Oí como alguien cogía el teléfono._

—_¡BELLAAAAAAAAA!—Alice prácticamente me perforó el tímpano. Durante un rato solo dijo incoherencias. —Jasper me ha dedicado una canción, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y luego se ha disculpado, que sin mí no podía estar que había sido un idiota… ¡Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos! Y me ha dicho que podría esperar toda una vida por mi perdón porque… ¡Está enamorado de mí y no de María! Y entonces… Nos hemos besado y…_

—_¡ALICE! Primero… Respira. —Jake se rió.—Segundo… ¡No me des detalles! Me sé la teoría y la práctica, la práctico yo todos los días._

_Los ojos de Jake brillaron y sonrió._

—_¡Bella, no! No me cuentes detalles. Bueno, hablamos la semana que viene, ya te echo de menos, amiga._

—_Y yo a vosotros, Ali._

—_Te quiero.—Dijimos a la vez y luego reimos._

_Colgué, entonces Jake me cogió por la cintura y me tumbó en mi cama._

—_¿Prácticamos?_

_Reí y me perdí en sus brazos._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Jake y yo estábamos bien, más que bien. Nos queríamos, teníamos una confianza increíble. Aunque… Era extraño, había veces de que Jake y yo nos comportábamos, casi como hermanos. Pero seguíamos queriéndonos. Él me deseaba, yo le deseaba… ¡Era evidente! Serían imaginaciones mías.

Le dimos la noticia a Charlie, la encajó mejor de lo que esperaba. Confiaba plenamente en Jacob. Mis amigos… Alice decía que tiempo al tiempo, de nuevo, e forma misteriosa, como si supiese algo que a mí se me escapaba. Rosalie… Para ella ningún hombre estaba a mi altura. Y Emmet decidió que sería mejor conocerlo antes de juzgar, después de haber hablado con Jasper, porque en un principio tenía intención de amenazarle de muerte. Y suerte que era amenazarle…

En cuanto a Edward, yo no se lo había dicho, y no había prohibido a mis amigos que se lo dijesen, pero… Edward pasaba de mí. No preguntaba que era de mi vida ni nada, aunque llevase ya dos meses fuera. Ni lo haría… Él no me echaba de menos. Nunca había sido nada importante en su vida.

Y el tiempo pasa…

**EDWARD POV:**

La echaba de menos. Mierda la echaba mucho de menos. Hacía ya más de cuatro meses que se había ido y yo la echaba mucho de menos. ¿Qué coño me pasaba? Me moría de ganas pro llamarla y preguntarle como le iba, por verla, por oír su voz… Mi relación con Tanya iba en picado, decía que últimamente estaba muy irascible y que no había quien me aguantase… Apenas y me hablaba.

Bella sí lo habría hecho. Bella se habría enfrentado a mí, Bella me habría puesto las cosas claras. Si Bella estuviese… Yo no estaría de tan mal humor.

¿Por qué la echaba tanto de menos? Porque me había estado negando a mí mismo lo que era evidente… Bella era muy importante para mí, era mi pilar, era la persona en la que más confiaba, la que siempre estaba ahí… Y yo la había fallado. Estaba con Tanya y me había olvidado de ella, que había hecho de todo por mí. Incluso estando enamorada de mí, ella había antepuesto mi felicidad a la suya y nunca se había distanciado. Nunca había esperado más de mí. Y yo la había fallado. Y me dolía. Más de lo que había imaginado, mucho más… Porque yo la quería, mucho más de lo que ni si quiera pude soñar y de una forma que jamás me habría imaginado… Porque yo, Edward Anthony Cullen estaba enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan

Pero no era tan fácil. ¿Qué podía decirle? Llamárla: Hola Bella, soy Edward y he sido un capullo. Te digo esto porque te echo de menos y porque he descubierto que… Te quiero.

No, sin duda NO era buena idea.

Había quedado con Alice y compañía en una cafetería, llegué algo tarde y encontré a mi prima hablando animadamente.

—¡Vuelve en dos semanas! ¡BIEN! Quería pasar las navidades en familia y continuar el curso aquí… ¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTA!—Mi prima hablaba deprisa y sin apenas respirar, emocionadísima ante la tierna mirada de su novio, Jasper, a quien daba la mano.—¡Bella vuelve!

Esas palabras fueron música celestial para mis oídos. Me quedé paralizado sin sentarme a la mesa con ellos.

—¡Ya era hora!—Exclamó mi enorme amigo Emmet.—No sé que pinta allí sola con ese… tipo.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

—Osito… No juzgues a alguien que no conoces. Todos sabemos que no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para Bella.— Rosalie me mandó una mirada envenenada.—Pero él es la elección de Bella y debemos respetarla.

Notaba que me había perdido algo, pero mi orgullo se negaba a preguntarles de qué hablaban. Me había prometido a mí mismo que no preguntaría sobre Bella, no dejaría que el mundo se diese cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba-

—Bah. Novios… Son todos pasajeros.—Replicó mi prima. Un momento… ¿Novios? La camarera me trajo el aso con mi coca-cola.—Jasper y yo salimos con otras personas antes de estar juntos…. Y Jake y Bella cuanto llevan… ¿Cuatro meses?

Un ruido resonó por toda la cafetería. Se había roto un vaso, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado procesando lo que había dicho Alice, hasta que su grto me casó de mi ensimismamiento.

—¡Edward, estás sangrando! ¡Voy a llevarte con Carlisle ahora mismo!

Observé que el vaso roto era el mío, lo había roto haciendo presión al escuchar la noticia de mi hermana.

Mientras mis amigos correteaban alrededor mío y me arrastraban a la consulta de mi padre yo tomé una resolución. Quería a Tanya… Pero no tanto como a Bella. Se acabó, haría todo lo posible por reconquistarla, por demostrarle que sí que valía la pena… Por hacerla feliz aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciese.

Palabra de Edward Cullen.

**FIN EDWARD POV.**

Estar en casa era una gozada. No me daba cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos hasta que Charlie y Sue me escoltaron a casa en el coche patrulla. Mis amigos no habían venido, y aunque me sentía algo decepcionada lo entendía. Era el último día de instituto antes de que nos diesen las vacaciones de Navidad.

Les conté todo lo que había hecho en estos meses a Sue y a Charlie, por lo menos, cinco veces. Al llegar a casa, SUe insistió en que fuese entrando yo, que Charlie y ella se encargaban de las maletas.

Entré, total y absolutamente agotada, pero feliz. Muy feliz.

—¡SORPRESA!

Las luces de mi casa se encendieron mostrándome a todos mis amigos. Jasper, Alice, Rose, Tim, Emmet, Ángela, Erik, Tyler, Mike, Edward… Espera, ¡¿Edward?

Me sonreía. Mis amigas me abrazaron y me hablaron de un millón de cosas, mis amigos querían conocer detalles sobre Inglaterra, pero mis ojos seguían clavados en Edward.

Él no apartaba su vista de mí, me sonrió y con una seña me indicó la cocina.

Me escabullí de la masa con disimulo cuando pusieron la música y me reuní en la cocina con Edward.

—Hola.—Su voz era ronca, con emoción contenida.—Te he echado de menos, Bella.—No contesté, solo le miré fijamente.—Mira, lo siento, no sabía como disculparme, he sido un capullo… Y no solo el día en casa de Alice. Lo siento.

—Me olvidaste… Me dejaste.—Por fin encontré mi voz.—Es tarde.

Él a cortó el espacio entre nosotros y me tomó por los hombros. Me obligó a mirarme, parecía angustiado.

—No, Bella, no es tarde… Dame una oportunidad de redimirme.

—Nada es como antes…

—¡No tiene porque serlo!—Suspiró, y forzó una sonrisa.—Será distinto, pero no peor. Será mejor, mil veces mejor.

Se me escapó un sollozo.

—No puedo confiar en ti.

Me secó una lágrima tricionera.

—Haré que confies en mí. Haré que todo sea mejor que antes. Te lo prometo, Bella. Porque haré todo lo imposible por lograrlo, porque te quiero… Más de lo que te imaginas.—Se me cortó la respiración.—Te juro que todo irá bien. Palabra de Edward Cullen.

Y me abrazó. Y aunque con Jake creía estar feliz… Ser feliz. Cuando apollé la cabeza en su pecho, mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo.


	8. Todo ha cambiado

**Gracias por los Reviews, chicas, me hacen MUY feliz ^^ **

**Siento MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO el retraso, de verdad. Pero ha habido bastantes roblemillas en mi vida estos últimos meses.**

**Lo siento de verdad!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía… **

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Mi corazón volvió a latir…. Pero era tarde, muy tarde. Me separé de él, de nuevo. Me miró, confuso.

—De acuerdo, Edward… Fuiste un capullo, y las cosas evidentemente no van a ser como antes. No te guardo rencor, pero mi vida ha cambiado mucho en tu ausencia tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.

Encajó el golpe, mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría. Trato de acercarse, pero extendía mis brazos impidiéndole el contacto.

—Realmente espero que lo logres, eres una gran amigo.—Le dediqué una sonrisa, tratando de que fuese lo menos falsa posible.—Estoy deseando que conozcas a Jake.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

—Sí… Tu novio, ¿no?—Asentí, sin contener mi boba sonrisa al pensar en mi adorado novio. Con todo lo que me quería, con todo lo que hacía por mí y yo había estado a punto de ceder de nuevo con él… Definitivamente algo andaba MUY mal dentro de mi cabeza.—Umm. Me alegro mucho por ambos.

Aunque podría jurar que su cara reflejaba todo menos alegría. Justo cuando iba a replicar, un tornado entró en la cocina.

—¡Amiga!—Alice se colgó de mi cuello en un abrazo. Llevaba el pelo más largo de cuando me marché, pero ella ya me había informado en uno de sus múltiples e-mails la intención de cortárselo de nuevo.—¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—¡Oh, Alice!—Respondí a su abrazo sin dudar un instante.—No tanto como yo a ti, pequeña hada.

—¡Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas!—Sonrió con picardía.—No quiero saberlo TODO, pero sí lo básico…

Solté una carcajada, antes de notar como otros brazos me rodeaban.

—No hagas caso al hada, Bella…—Mi amiga rubia me dedicó un guiño.—Por supuesto que queremos saber todo… ¡Con detalles, por favor!

—¡Oh, Rose! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos a ti también!—Me fundí en un gran abrazo con mis amigas, mientras parloteábamos sin parar. —¡Y por supuesto que os contaré TODO con detalles!

Las chicas rompierona reír, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dos personas más entraron. ¿La fiesta era fuera o aquí?

—Agradecería que no hicieses eso, canija,, sino me vería obligado a matar a mi cuñado antes de lo previsto…

Las chicas abrieron paso a Emmet que me abrazó y me alzó por los aíres en su típico abrazo de oso.

—Sí no lo hagas yo quiero seguir conservando mi inocencia…

La carcajada fue general al oír de la supuesta inocencia de Jasper.

—Por cierto, hablando de todo un poco… Creo que tu príncipe está ahí fuera esperándote.—Se burló Alice, creo que eso era lo que tenía que decirte cuando he venido aquí corriendo.

Miré a mi amiga divertida… Gracias a Dios que tenía buena memoría, ¿eh? Busqué a Edward con la mirada, para buscar su apoyo en un comentario burlesco contra Alice, pero al encontrar su mirada se me quitó la risa de golpe. Me miraba iracundo, y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados a ambos costados. Tragué con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Edward abandonaron la cocina, este último seguía comportándose de forma extraña. Cuando iba a imitarles, Alice me sostuvo del brazo.

—Ahora vamos a hablar enserio.—Su mirada era seria, mucho, me miraba entre preocupada e inquisidora.

Nos miramos fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Ali?

Hubo un silencio.

—Cuando me contaste lo de Jake… La verdad es que no supe demasiado bien como reaccionar.—Asentí, esperando pacientemente.—Tú estabas tan enamorada de Edward…

—Exactamente, Alice, estaba. Todo es pasajero.

Mi amiga suspiró y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

—Sí lo sé, él te hizo mucho… Muchísimo daño.—Me miró intensamente.—Y Jake es maravilloso y estoy segura de que le quieres con locura… Pero, ¿no será un amor surgido del despecho? Hoy, cuándo Edward y tú os habéis retirado juntos a la cocina…

—No ha pasado nada, Alice.

Ella asintió, y apretó más su agarre en mis hombros.

—No me refiero a eso, Bella. Sé que no ha pasado nada, nunca pasaría nada estando tú con Jake, no eres así. Pero… La complicidad que teníais…—-La miré sin entender.—Entre Edward y tú todavía hay sentimientos muy intensos, Bella. Sé lo que pretendía mi primo al traerte aquí aparte. No soy idiota y tú tampoco… Empezará queriendo que todo sea igual y después…

La tapé la boca, antes de sonreír con tristeza.

—Nada es igual, Alice.—Nos miramos fijamente.—Todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado. Y él no ha estado aquí durante ese cambio, y Jake sí. Nada puede ser igual que antes, porque mis sentimientos no son los mismos.

Alice suspiró de forma cansina y me liberó de su agarre.

—Muy bien, Bella, siempre ha sido un sin sentido discutir contigo, eres demasiado cabezota… Además, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Suspiré y di la espalda a mi amiga, antes de abandonar la cocina, su voz me retuvo.

—Tú misma lo has dicho Bella… Las cosas han cambiado, eso no significa que hayan desaparecido. PIénsalo.

Ignorando las palabras de mi amiga, abandoné la cocina. Localicé a Jake en la puerta, hablando con Emmet. Me dirigía hacía allí cuando alguien me retuvo del brazo.

Un millón de escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral. Al girarme encaré una mirada… Sus ojos.

Sus labios tenían una sonrisa tirante dibujada. Forzosa, falsa.

—Venga, Bella, demos un paseo.

Le miré sin comprender.

—¿Ahora?—Él asintió, guiñándome un ojo. — ¿Estás loco, Edward?

En sus ojos había un extraño brillo de irónica diversión.

—Antes lo hacíamos, largos paseos tú y yo solos, para hablar, contarnos nuestras cosas.

Apretó su agarre. Lo obseré fijamente, antes de volverle a mirar de nuevo.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Edward. Las cosas no son igual, todo ha cambiado. No me voy a escapar a dar un aseo contigo en mi fiesta de honor, y mucho menos cuando mi noio me está esperando a unos metros.

Su mirada se oscureció de nuevo.

—Así que… Es por él, ¿eh?

Le miré confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Soltó mi agarre de forma brusca y miró en dirección a Jake.

—Nada, simplemente olvídalo.—Prácticamente fue un gruñido. Yo cada vez estaba más confusa. Alice, Edward… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Tanto había cambiado todo.—Deberías ir con tu amado novio., aunque eras tú la que decías que nunca dejarías a los amigos por amor…

El comentario me golpeó como una bofetada.

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, ¿sabes? Tú siempre me dejaste tirada por Tanya.

Él me miró de forma intensa.

—Por eso ahora quiero recapacitar.

Exploté.

—¿Es que no entiendes que ahora es tarde? ¡Nada es igual que antes, no puedes pretender que vuelva y te reciba con los brazos abiertos, Edward!—Respiré de forma agitada.—Ahora si me disculpas, sí, me voy con mi "amado novio" que él al menos no me hace sentir como una mierda.

Me giré en dirección a Jacob, pude oír la voz de Edward.

—Espera, Bella, yo… Lo siento. No quería decir eso, de verdad.

Contuve las lágrimas en mis ojos y me alejé de él. La gente se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, todo eran personas que querían decirme cuánto me habían echado de menos, pero yo me ahogaba, necesitaba respirar.

De pronto, unos cálidos brazos me rodearon, unos cálidos y familiares brazos. Alcé la vista y allí estaban los oscuros ojos de Jake preocupados.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Me cargó, y sin decir nada a nadie me subió a mi habitación. En alguna parte del trayecto rompí a llorar contra su pecho. Sus brazos me proporcionaban un tremendo consuelo, pero no pleno como otras veces.

¿Era por Edward? Quizá la medicina n podía hacer nada contra una herida abierta y sangrante, más que dejarla sangrar.

Cuando me tumbó en la cama, me aferré a él de forma desesperada, permaneció a mi lado. Todo había cambiado, yo ya no era la misma persona… Pero eso, ¿qué demonios significaba?


	9. ¿Normal? ¡Absolutamente NO!

**Gracias por continuar leyendo pese a la poca estabilidad en las actualizaciones.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, espero que os guste ^^**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

La vida volvía a ser normal… Supuestamente, porqué… ¿Qué era normal? ¿Acaso era normal empezar el colegio con meses de retraso? ¿Era normal que durante meses solo hubieses tenido contacto con tus amigos por teléfono o e-mail? ¿Era normal que tu novio y tú apenas y os vieseis por la distancia entre vuestras casas, teniendo en cuenta que él tenía un maravilloso coche? ¿O acaso era normal que el chico del que estabas enamorada, alias tu mejor amigo, alias aquel que fue un capullo y prácticamente te dejó tirada por la novia, alias primo de tu mejor amiga, se esté comportando ahora como un caballero sacado de la mejor novela romántica, justo cuando tú tienes novio y aparentemente sois la reencarnación de la felicidad?

No, definitivamente la vida NO era normal aquí… ¿O simplemente no era normal para mí?

—Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad…—La voz cantarina de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Estábamos en pleno centro comercial, de compras navideñas… Y para Alice, las compras, fuesen con la temática que fuesen, eran maravillosas, pero si eran ya las navideñas… Dios, a veces pensaba que ella lo disfrutaba más que un orgasmo…—¿Bella, sigues conmigo?

Bufé, y me hundí en mi abrigo. Me había arrastrado a las compras con la escusa de que mi padre y Sue no tenían la culpa de que no me gustasen las compras, así que por ello no debían quedarse sin regalo navideño.

—Te odio…—Soltó una carcajada.—Por cierto, demonio maligno, ¿qué tal con Jasper?

Alcé las cejas de forma sugestiva.

—No sé a que te refieres…

¡Ja! Eso no se lo creía ni ella.

—¿ENSERIO NO SABES QUE ME REFIERO AL SEX…?—Me tapó la boca, evitando así mi gritos. Se sonrojó violentamente y miro alrededor, algunas personas nos miraban. —O me lo dices por las buenas…

—¡Oh, está bien, de acuerdo!—Me arrastró lejos del escaparate de la tienda.—Te odio.—Me fulminó con la mirada, pero por desgracia no resultaba NADA intimidante.—Pues la verdad es que…—Sonrió como una boba.—¡Súper bien, tía! Jasper es tan dulce, tan atento tan constante… ¡Es todo tan erótico!

Carraspeé.

—Bueno, Ali, con eso me conformo, no quiero más detalles.—Me miró extrañada y algo compungida.—La arrastré lejos de la zona de tiendas hasta una pequeña cafetería. Tras pedirnos dos cafés nos sentamos, entonces procedí a justificarme.—Está mal presumir de comida delante del hambriento.

Algunas veces agradecerías que tus amigos captasen las sutilidades… En mi caso no es así.

—¿TÚ Y JAKE NO HABÉIS…?

—¡No, Alice, no!—Siseé mientras la obligaba a bajar el volumen con un pellizco en el brazo.—No hemos nada.—Me miro extrañada.

—Pero pensé que os iba súper bien, ¿no?—Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, daba gusto, metiendo cizaña.—Dijiste que pese a la poca frecuencia de sus visitas eráis MUY felices.—Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Sacudí la cabeza, mis bucles marrones golpearon suavemente mi rostro, congelado por el frío.

—A ver Alice… Nos va MUY bien.—Remarqué mucho más que ella el MUY.—La cosa es que… No sé, a ese nivel no avanzamos.—Me miró confusa, fue añadir algo, pero luego se detuvo para mirarme de nuevo confusa.—Y no es porque no se haya dado… Es decir, nos queremos, hay mucha confianza, pero nunca asamos a mayores.

Me miró fijamente, la seriedad estaba cincelada en su rostro, antes de preguntarme.

—¿Es gay?

No sabía si reír o llorar. Me decante un poco por ambos.

—No, Alice, te puedo asegurar que NO es Gay. El problema… Creo que es conmigo. No consigo animarme a continuar.

Me volvió a mirar de forma seria.

—¿No serás lesbiana?

—¡Pero que obsesión con la homosexualidad! ¡No, no lo soy! ¡A él le excitan las tias y a mi me ponen los tios! ¿Está claro?

Alice asintió, y yo me sonrojé al notar algunas miradas fijas en mi, me hundí más en la silla.

—¿Entonces qué os pasa?

Respiré hondo.

—Le quiero, le adoro, confío plenamente en él y me atrae tremendamente en el plano físico pero… Cada vez que empezamos a liarnos…Siento como si estuviese besándome con mi hermano.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Hubo un silencio tenso.

—Es que… ¿Acaso te val el rollo del amor filial? ¿El lio entre hermanos?

¡La mataba!

—¡No, Alice, no! Simplemente no consigo excitarme porque empiezo a ver a Jake como un hermano más que como un novio.

Hubo otro silencio.

—¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo a él?—Suspiré pesadamente y me volvía relajar en la silla, bebiendo mi café a sorbitos.—Quiero decir… No es nada justo para ninguno de los dos, y sé que le quieres, pero gran parte de la relación se basa en la atracción, y si tú no la sientes…

—Es que no le quiero… Le adoro. Me niego a resignarme. Mi cuerpo no tiene tanto poder sobre mi corazón.—Alice me miró inquisitiva.—No quiero perderle…—Alice siguió mirándome fijamente.—Puede que al final logremos que surja la atracción de nuevo…—Alice seguía sin bajar la mirada.—Y no es como si él se lo fuese a tomar mal, es decir, él aceptaría mi decisión, seguiría siendo mi amigo y todo eso…—La mirada de mi amiga no había perdido ni un apice de intensidad. —¿Qué?

Me seguía mirando intensamente, empecé a sentirme incómoda.

—Tienes la cara manchada de espuma de café.—Lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que estuve a punto de caerme el suelo de la impresión. Me apresuré a limpiarme con una servilleta, para no matarla ahí mismo.—Ahora bien… ¿Cuál es el otro problema?—What? La miré sin entender a que se refería.—Tú mima lo has dejado claro, Jake lo aceptaría, podríais seguir siendo amigos, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que respecto a tus sentimientos no hay vuelta atrás… Así que dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Suspiré profundamente. ¿Qué cuál era el problema? Rememoré los últimos días. Edward había venido TODOS absolutamente TODOS los día a verme a mi casa con cualquier escusa, siempre sonriente, siempre amable. Nos pasábamos horas hablando y para sorpresa mía… Generalmente era de mí, parecía interesarle todo lo relacionado conmigo. Era un auténtico caballero, muy atento, dulce… Y ni una palabra sobre Tanya. Cada vez que abordaba el tema yo, él lo desviaba rápidamente, alegando que yo era lo importante en ese momento. En resumen: Un sueño echo realidad.

AL principio yo había sido borde, cinica, pero finalmente toleraba su presencia y entendía todos sus esfuerzos para recuperar nuestra amistad y los apreciaba… El problema eran los efectos secundarios. Por ejemplo… ¿Era normal que se me cayese la baba cuando el se quitaba la camisa porque accidentalmente se le había mojado, no? Y por supuesto era absolutamente normal que mil escalofríos recorriesen mi cuerpo cuando el me susurraba cosas al oído cuando me arrastraba a su casa a ver una peli, ¿cierto?

No engañaba a nadie, nada de esto era normal. Nada en mi vida de ahora lo era.

—Edward.—Fue la escueta respuesta que di a mi amiga.

—¿Edward?—Repitió Alice.

—Sí, Edward.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Me helé al sentir su voz justo detrás de mí. Me giré, para encontrármelo con una sonrisa… Dios, que sonrisa, casi se me olvida respirar.

—Pues hablábamos de ti porque… Oye, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?—Gracias a Dios mi mejor amiga era más elocuente que yo.—Es de una joyería cara… ¿Qué es?

Él sonrió de forma mucho más deslumbrante, mientras se sentaba con nosotras. ¿Cuándo le habíamos invitado?

—Es un regalo muy especial.

Admitió. Genial. Era un regalo especial. Eso en mi idioma equivalía a: Es un estupendo regalo para mi novia, a la que adoro, y con la que me va de perlas.

—Seguro que a Tanya le encanta.—Repliqué, con una sonrisa, tratando de ser algo amable.

Él rompió a reír.

—O sí, sin duda le encantaría… Pero espero que te guste más a ti.—Le miré sin entender mientras mi amiga dibujaba una sonrisita en su cara. ¿Qué demonios…?—El regalo es para ti, Bella.

Shock. ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Tanya? ¿Qué le regalaría a Tanya? ¿Y qué pensaría de que su novio me regalase algo de una carísima joyería?

Finalmente hablé.

—Emmm. Yo… Esto…—Alice contuvo la risa, mientras que Edward me miraba divertido por mi poca capacidad verbal. —¿Y Tanya? Quiero decir….¿Y Tanya?—Edward seguía mirándome divertido, aunque su expresión era algo confusa.—A ver… Como chica y como novia… No me haría gracia que mi novio fuese por ahí regalando cosas caras a otras chicas.

¿Había conseguido expresarme bien o de mi boca solo habían vuelto a salir incoherencias?

Él sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

—Para empezar eso sería mi problema, no el tuyo, Bella, así que tranquila…—Fui a replicar, pero él me detuvo.—Y para seguir… Eso no es un problema ya que Tanya y yo ya no somos novios, lo dejamos hace bastante tiempo.

No estaba preparada para eso, no, nada preparada. Alice y Edward retomaron la conversación de forma normal… ¿NORMAL?

¡Esto no era absolutamente NADA normal!


	10. ¡Malditos sueños! ¡Malditas hormonas!

**Gracias por continuar leyendo pese a la poca estabilidad en las actualizaciones.**

**La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada de tanto dramatismo, así que he empezado a meter algo de comedia y a partir de ahora es probable… que empiece a subir algún lemon, como en este capi, que aparece uno. Ya me contaréis que os parece ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por los Reviews, pese a que hay temporadas en las cuales no actualizo en mucho tiempo :S Lo siento muchísimo por ello, pero es que últimamente tengo algunos problemas. **

**Disfrutad del capi!**

**PD: Se aceptan y se agradecen Reviews :D**

Inspirar, espirar. Inspirar, espirar. Me preparaba mentalmente delante del espejo, antes de asistir a la entrega de regalos con mis amigos. Por supuesto ya había averiguado que Edward era mi amigo invisible, ¡Fue evidente después de que me dijese que me había comprado una carísima joya y que había cortado con su novia!

¿Cómo podía tomárselo con tanta parsimonia? No había que le entendiese. Para mayor desgracia, Alice había comentado a mis amigos que Jake y yo teníamos problemas. ¿Problemas? Para tener problemas hay que poder verse, que es algo que Jake y yo no hacíamos desde al menos dos semanas. Pero por supuesto, la sola mención había desatado el caos entre mis amigos. Emmet y Rose no paraban de hacer alusiones respecto a ir a buscarle y darle una paliza, Alice aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mí, mientras que Jasper… En dos días me había ofrecido hablar con él veinte veces… Lo peor es que no era una dramatización. ¡Las había contado!

Y Edward… Un caso aparte. Había duplicado sus visitas, cosa que parecía imposible, y sus atenciones hacía mí habían sido elevadas a infinito. Como por ejemplo, pese a que la casa de mi mejor amiga estaba a quince minutos andando había decidido que era mucho más caballeroso venir a buscarme con el coche. Lo cual había conseguido que yo le bufase indignada, mientras que mi corazón se derretía por dentro ante su detalle. Lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía. Lo leía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa pícara al mirarme. Sabía que estaba cediendo… Es más, a veces me daba la impresión de que hasta sabía lo de los sueños… Porque esa es otra: Los sueños.

_SUEÑO DE BELLA:_

_Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios. Sus manos recorren mi cara en una suave caricia, ligera como una pluma; mi cuerpo ansía más. Sus labios rozan los mios y se alejan prestamente, abro los ojos, le dedico una mirada de frustración. Él sonríe con picardía, mientras repite otra vez su travesura, esta vez soy más rápida y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, prolongando brevemente el contacto, aun así, siendo él más fuerte, se separa. De mis labios escapa un gemido de frustración. Me mira, de nuevo sonríe, y en sus ojos verdes lo leo tan claro como si de un libro se tratase: __Ansiosa.__  
__Le libero de mi abrazo, indignada, retrocedo unos paso y me doy la vuelta, alzando la cabeza con orgullo. Dentro de mí late el deseo, las ansias de más... Pero no me pienso humillar. A regañadientes doy un paso, y otro. No doy un tercero.  
Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me hace girar acabando apoyada sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Solo puedo emitir un jadeo de sorpresa antes de que ataque mis labios con pasión. Al principio solo mueve sus labios contra los míos, con pasión, casi con rudeza... Me sorprendo al notar su lengua dibujando el contorno de mis labios. Los entreabro para dejar escapar un suspiro, él aprovecha este momento de debilidad para introducir su lengua en mi boca.  
Nuestras lenguas batallan, tratando de dominar, finalmente separa sus labios, pero me sorprende de nuevo al succionar de forma intensa mi labio inferior. Una punzada de deseo recorre mi columna. Otro gemido escapa de mis labios.  
Mis manos encuentran un camino hasta su pelo y se enredan en él, tratando de unir más nuestras bocas. Apenas podemos respirar, ya no lo necesitamos. Solo puedo emitir jadeos, suspiros y algún gemido.  
Deslizo mis labios por su cuello, mientras que mis manos abandonan su pelo y se centran en desabrochar la camisa. Cada porción de pecho revelada es saboreada por mis labios. Deslizo mi lengua y no puedo evitar la tentación de un suave mordisco. Un gemido ronco, casi un gruñido, resuena en lo más profundo de su pecho. Siento su placer, siento su excitación.  
Una vez liberada su camisa, sin que mis labios abandonen su cometido, le empujo suavemente sobre la cama, dando una mayor libertad a mis manos. Sigo repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo su pecho, mientras que mis manos, ahora con mayor facilidad de acción, se deslizan hasta el broche de sus pantalones. Lo ignoro.  
Sobre la tela del vaquero, no puedo evitar acariciar su excitación. Vuelve a gemir, esta vez en su gemido puedo distinguir mi nombre. ¿Dónde queda el orgullo? A los pies de la cama, esperando a que acabemos, sin duda.  
Mis manos, con destreza, desabrochan su pantalón, cuando ya casi puedo degustar el poder... las tornas cambian. Me veo apresada entre la cama y su cuerpo, sus brazos impiden cualquier huida posible. Como si la idea de huida fuese imaginable. Esta era la mejor de las torturas.  
Juega conmigo. Acaricia mi pecho por encima de la camiseta. Sus caricias arden sobre mi piel, necesito más... Necesito sentir su piel.  
Gimo, suplico más. Él sonríe arrogante, mientras que sus manos siguen deslizándose por mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa. Besa, muerde mi cuello, provocando estragos en mi cordura. Sus labios se deslizan hasta mi oreja, me exige que le diga que es lo que deseo, antes de succionar mi lóbulo.  
No cedo, al menos no hasta que no noto su erección estregándose contra mi cadera. En un gemido desesperado, le suplico que me acaricie, que me deje sentir su piel.  
Sonríe con arrogancia, sin embargo se deshace rápidamente de mi camiseta, el sujetador no tarda en sufrir la misma suerte. Se inclina, exhala su aliento sobre mi pecho, acaricia los pezones con suavidad. Necesito más.  
Finalmente, sin dejar de atender el otro, se lleva uno a la boca. Lo lame, lo besa, la sensación es sumamente placentera. Noto como la excitación se acumula, mi espalda se arquea facilitándole el acceso, mi clítoris palpitaba, sensible, deseando ser notado.  
Sus labios abandonaron mi pezón, para deleitarse con el otro. Sus manos, calientes, constantes, se deslizaron hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón. No tardó en deshacerse de él también y sin dejar de succionar mi pecho empezó a estimular mi zona sensible con la mano.  
No aguantaría mucho más. Las punzadas de placer eran cada vez más fuertes, el calor, la necesidad... Necesidad inmediata. Mi cuerpo entero ardía y latía anhelante. Lo necesitaba.  
No tardo en complacerme. Se liberó de sus pantalones y boxers, noté su miembro en mi entrada, sin olvidar el preservativo. Balanceé mis caderas, ansiosa, necesitada de su contacto… Entonces…_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO DE BELLA._

Entonces despierto, jadeando, sudando e increíblemente excitada. Esto no sería un problema… Si no fuese Edward el protagonista de todos y cada uno de mis sueños eróticos. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con él, y volverlo hacer era sin duda un mal presagio

—Edward…

Su nombre escapó cual suspiro de entre mis labios. Al rememorar el sueño, no pude evitar que mis manos dibujasen el contorno de estos, recordando los ardientes besos.

—¿Me llamabas?

Me sobresalté.

—¡Pero qué fijación tienes últimamente de aparecer cada vez que digo tu nombre, y por sorpresa!

Me giré hacía él, tenía un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, y su sonrisa… Sí, esa que era mi favorita, que lograba que me temblasen las piernas y apenas pudiese decir cosas coherentes, dibujada en el rostro. Sus ojos me miraban, llenos de picardía.

—Quizá sea que últimamente dices mi nombre demasiado.—Me tendió el ramo.—Rosas para la más "bella"

Las arranqué de sus brazos, mientras que él reía de forma queda por su broma y mi actitud.

—Ja, ja, ja.—Repliqué con sarcasmo. —¿Para la más "bella"? Como si no hubiese oído eso antes…

Él se encogió de hombros. Se fue a tirar sobre mi cama, de forma despreocupada, evidentemente él no consideraba necesario un permiso o una invitación, a fin de cuentas estaba en su casa, ¿no? Daba igual la de veces que le dijese que luego me tocaba a mí hacerla, él siempre se tiraba sobre ella, como si de una colchoneta se tratase. Pero antes de que lo hiciese, le arrastré fuera de la habitación y de mi casa, sin olvidarme del regalo.

Al llegar a su coche, su despampanante volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como todo un caballero, y la cerró antes de ocupar su lugar.

En mi interior, rezaba por no volver al tema de su nombre, pero… ¿Alguna vez había mencionado que mi suerte es pésima? Pues por si acaso… ¡Lo es!

—Entonces, ¿por qué pronunciabas mi nombre?

Comentó, enarcando una ceja en mi dirección, mientras arrancaba el coche y ponía rumbo hacía casa de mi amiga.

—¡Por nada!—Me miró incrédulo, le señalé la carretera y el volvió a centrarse.—No es como si soñase contigo ni nada parecido…

Una carcajada, tremendamente sensual y erótica, llenó el vehículo.

—Así que sueñas conmigo, ¿eh?—Me sonrojé violentamente.—No quiero ni imaginar que clases de sueños serán…—Me guiñó un ojo, mientras que mi rostro alcanzaba niveles de rojo que iban en contra de cualquier ley física o biológica.

—Te odio.—Siseé furiosa, desviando la vista hacía el verde, pero que novedad, paisaje que había a través de mi ventana.

Hubo un silencio.

—Me alegro de que sueñes conmigo…—Su voz rompió el silencio, yo me negué a mirarle.—Yo también sueño contigo, desde hace meses, me hace feliz pensar que pese a todo no te soy tan indiferente como aparentas.

Colocó su mano sobre mi pierna, provocando mil descargas eléctricas en mi interior. ¡Oh, no, definitivamente no me era NADA indiferente! Al sentir su caricia las imágenes del sueño volvieron a mi mente.

¡Malditos sueños! ¡Malditas hormonas! Sensatez… ¡SÁLVAME DEL PECADO!


	11. ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Maldito Jacob!

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews recibidos, pocos, pero aún así son mi motivación a la hora de escribir y os lo agradezco mucho! Aquí continua la historia…**

**La verdad es que no sé si ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Edward, o por el contrario hacer que Bella caiga pronto a sus pies. Vosotras decidís. ;P**

**A partir de ahora voy a meter algo más de lemon ;) Por si acaso a alguien no le agrada, está en todo su derecho, y le recomiendo que deje de leer.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra atención, ¡y aquí os dejo el capi!**

Sentía la mano de Edward sobre mi pierna, de forma inconsciente, mi cuerpo se relajaba ante ese contacto, ansiando más. ¡Pero no debería ser así! Empezó a realizar suaves caricias que provocaban escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. El color subió a mis mejillas noté su mirada clavada en mí, al alzar mi vista, pude ver sus ojos, brillantes como esmeraldas, oscurecidos por algún motivo que me es desconocido, tornándolos como dos selvas profundas y misteriosas, invitándome a investigar.

Mi respiración se volvió errante, prácticamente jadeos, mi corazón palpitaba al ritmo de las alas de un colibrí. Sin dejar de mirarme aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera. Su otra mano atrapó un mechón rebelde de mi pelo, colocándolo tras mi oreja. Transformó ese gesto en una suave caricia, delineando mis rasgos, la tensión de mi frente, cerrando mis ojos al acariciar suavemente mis párpados, jugando con mi nariz, dibujando el contorno de mis labios.

El tiempo se detuvo, con sus dedos acarició mis labios, mi labio inferior. Un suspiro escapado de mi boca, fue a llegar a su mano.

Sin dejar de acariciar mi pierna, su otra mano sostuvo con firmeza mi mejilla, mientras acortaba el espacio que había entre nosotros. Sentía su aliento en mis labios que casi podían degustar el roce de los suyos, cuando el sonido de mi móvil rompió el silencio y con ello la magia del momento.

Mientras yo buscaba el móvil en mi bolso bandolera, él se terminó de alejar. Arrancó el coche de nuevo poniendo rumbo a casa de Alice.

—¿Sí?—Mi voz sonó entrecortada, carraspeé antes de volver a preguntar. —¿Diga?

—¡Hola, Bella, amor!

Trague con dificultad mientras que sentía como mi corazón se paraba del susto, para reemprender la marcha mucho más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Jake?—Mi voz salió en un hilo, de nuevo carraspeé.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo en la garganta?

Respiré hondo, antes de contestar.

—¡No, no! Es que llevaba rato en silencio y la voz me sale ahora enronquecida.—Mentira a medias, llevaba un rato en silencio y la voz me salía enronquecida, pero no era precisamente por estar en silencio.—Esto, Jake, ¿querías algo?

—¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi queridísima novia?

Le oí reír.

—Bueno, hace días que no sé nada de ti…—Semanas.—La verdad es que me sorprende bastante esta llamada, sí.

Le oí carraspear al otro lado.

—La verdad es que quería saber… Si podíamos vernos hoy, ya sabes, hace tanto que no nos vemos. Podíamos aprovechar que son los últimos días de vacaciones e ir al cine o a cenar, hacer algo romántico… Ya sabes.

No, no sabía.

Me obligué a serenarme antes de contestar.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… No puedo, hoy ya tengo planes. He quedado con los chicos para celebrar el amigo invisible, y hablar… Esas cosas. Pensábamos cenar fuera, y la casa de Rose y Jasper iba a estar vacía, así que íbamos a dormir allí y a hacer maratón de pelis.

Me permití echar una ojeada a Edward, que mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados en el volante. Su mirada y su cara simulaba ser tranquila, pero podía leer la ira en sus ojos.

—¿Jake, sigues ahí?

Carraspeó.

—Sí, si… Podrías cancelarlo.

—¿Qué?—Edward se sobresaltó con mi grito.—No lo estás diciendo enserio, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y por qué no? Hace mucho que no nos vemos… A Alice, Rosalie y Emmet les vas a ver todos los días en clase, y a mí no.

—¿Y a Edward y a Jasper, qué? No, Jake, no… Lo siento mucho, esto lo teníamos planeado hace tiempo, no es culpa de ellos que te haya dado por quedar hoy.

—¡No lo hago por gusto, es la universidad!

—¡Jasper también tiene universidad y no deja de ver a Alice! ¡Y Edward tampoco, y tiene universidad y conservatorio!

Noté que estaba alzando la voz más de lo debido.

—Siento no ser como tus amigos…—Su voz estaba cargada de veneno.

—No te estoy pidiendo eso, Jake, pero lo siento… Prefiero estar con ellos, al menos por ahora.

De nuevo un silencio.

—De acuerdo, Bella.—Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal.—Lo entiendo, son tus amigos… Llámame cuando puedas, Bells.

—Lo siento, Jake…

—No pasa nada, princesa.—Odiaba que me llamase por motes cursis, pero hoy no se lo iba a recriminar.—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Colgué, y me quedé mirando el móvil fijamente durante unos instantes. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Suspiré, noté que Edward volvía a frenar. Le miré, interrogante, y él me señaló la casa de Alice.

—Ya hemos llegado…—Asentí.-¿Necesitas hablar, nena?

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

—No, son pequeñas peleas, últimamente ambos estamos un poco susceptibles. Pasará… O al menos eso espero.

Repentinamente me abrazó.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites… Estoy aquí, pequeña. Una cosa no quita la otra, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero parpadeé, reteniéndolas.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Edward… Te he echado mucho de menos.

Noté como se tensaba.

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. Nunca más te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto cuando quería? ¿Cómo podía despertar de nuevo sentimientos en mí? ¡Yo sabía que él era un auténtico capullo!

Al separarnos y encaminarnos a casa de Alice lo tuve claro. Yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él, porque incluso amaba su parte de capullo.

¡Maldito Edward!

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer con Jake?

**EDWARD POV:**

Habíamos estado tan cerca… ¡Maldición! Sus labios me traían loco, sus labios, su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo… Toda ella. Hacía semanas que había sacado TODO mi armamento de seducción. Mi sonrisa de cazador, flores, cumplidos, ese toque pícaro que tanto gustaba a Bella... ¡Nada!

Dios, parecía totalmente inmune a mis encantos. AL principio, no solo inmune, sino que totalmente indiferente a mi persona, finalmente había logrado volver a ganarme sus ironías. ¡Oh, como había extrañado sus ironías! Volvía a dedicarme esas sonrisas traviesas, y volvía a mirarme con ese brillo de culpabilidad al decir uno de sus comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos. Volvía a invitarme a su habitación, y a regañarme cuando me tiraba en su cama.

Casi… Volvía a confiar en mí.

A veces pensaba que había ganado algo de terreno, como ese día en el centro comercial, cuando le conté que Tanya y yo habíamos terminado, y ella se quedó de piedra al ver que le había comprado un regalo. Parecía deslumbrada… Pero de nuevo se escondió en su coraza.

Luego Alice nos contó que las cosas entre Jake y ella no iban del todo bien… ¿y que clase de cazador sería yo si no aprovechase la mínima grieta para atacar?

Pasaba más a verla, mis manos se posaban "accidentalmente" en su cintura, siempre encontraba algún motivo para pegarme a ella, besarla cerca de los labios… Pasarla a buscar, como hoy.

AL principio todo iba bien, ¡de maravilla! Bella había soñado conmigo, al ver su sonrojo al mencionar el tema, me hizo emocionarme ante la clase de sueño que podría ser… Yo y mi mente pervertida, esa clase de sueños solo los tenía yo… Con ella.

Luego posé mi mano en su muslo, y empecé a acariciarlo suavemente, notaba sus escalofríos, y a la vez su comodidad en mi presencia, ante mi contacto… Y justo cuando me iba a lanzar, cuando estaba embrujado por su olor a Fresas, cuando ya casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios.

¡LLAMA EL CHUCHO DEL DEMONIO!

Pensé que iba a tirar su móvil por la ventanilla, pero no fue necesario, empezaron a discutir. Y aunque me agradaba que ella y él se distanciasen, no podía soportar el hecho de verla mal. Cuando se despidió con un: Te quiero, un puñal atravesó mi corazón.

Y aquí estaba ahora, había pasado de estar a unto de besar al amor de mi vida, a estar consolándola por otro.

¿Qué clase de mundo era este?

—Edward…—Su voz me trajo de nuevo a este mundo, ella seguía entre mis brazos, pero sus profundos ojos chocolate, hermosos pese al hinchazón por las lágrimas, me miraban fijamente.—Te quiero.

Esas palabras lograron que mi pecho se hinchase, que mi cuerpo volase y que lograse tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Al bajar, ella miraba mi expresión de bobo, divertida.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar

Me sonrió, de forma tierna, antes de soltarse de mi abrazo y salir del coche. No tardé en imitarla.

—Agradecería que no le contases a Alice lo de la pelea… Bastante emocionada está ya con nuestros problemas por el se…

Repentinamente guardó silencio y se ruborizó fuertemente, despertando mi interés.

—Los problemas… ¿Por qué?—Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras mantenía la mirada gacha. Nos quedamos parados a la entrada del jardín de casa de Alice.—Bella, pensé que era tu mejor amigo…

Hice un intento de puchero, por supuesto, creado y atentado por Alice.

AL verme sonrió, aunque fingió enfado.

—¡No vale, esto es chantaje emocional!—Volví a poner el puchero.—Es que me da vergüenza, Ed…

Me puse serio.

—Te juro que ni una risa escapará de mis labios.

Me miro dubitativa, pero al ver mi expresión de seriedad soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Jake y yo… Tenemos problemas con el sexo.

Varias cosas pasaron por mi mente tras oír esas palabras: La ira de imaginarme al chucho poniendo sus manos encima de Bella y los fuertes celos, que hicieron que de mi pecho escapase un gruñido. Era MI Bella, solo MIA. Luego la alegría, evidentemente eso significaba que Bella y él no avanzaban en la materia… Luego la duda, ¿seguiría siendo Bella virgen? Al pensar que no podría serlo, volví a la ira, para finalmente dar paso a un fuerte torrente de excitación, al imaginarnos a Bella y a mí, desnudos, en una cama…

Sacudí la cabeza, y decidí preguntarle lo único que era realmente viable.

—¿No habéis tenido sexo?—Ella negó con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada.—Entonces… ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, bueno!—No pude evitar el matiz de alegría de mi voz.-¡Ya llegará el momento, no tengas prisa!

O no… Añadí en mi fuero interno. Bella no daría ese paso con ese asqueroso chucho.

—Tienes razón…

Empezamos a caminar hacía casa de Alice.

—Tal vez no sea el chico indicado, quien sabe…

La vi sonreír, de forma traviesa al mirarme, lo cual me provocó escalofríos.

—Quizá no… o podríamos seguir intentándolo.

¡DIOS! Sus palabras parecían una invitación sexual, a una noche de placer y pecado. Me guiñó un ojo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

Mi último pensamiento antes de que Alice abriese la puerta, fue hacía Jacob…

_¡Maldito Jacob de los cojones! _

**FIN EDWARD POV.**


	12. Sorpresa tras sorpresa

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, de nuevo. Y lamento la tardanza, en mi defensa diré que estoy de exámenes y apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar, así que menos tiempo tengo para escribir.**

**En consecuencia este capítulo es un poco más largo que otros, y de nuevo doy las gracias por los Reviews recibidos y por la constancia de muchas lectoras.**

**Por cierto, este capi contiene Lemon.**

**Gracias por leer. (Y sigo aceptando y agradeciendo MUCHO los Reviews)**

Alice abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Nos invitó a pasar, y allí ya estaban el resto, Rose me lanzó una mirada sugestiva al verme entrar con Edward, pero la ignoré olímpicamente.

—¡Buenos chicos!—La voz de Alice era muy entusiasta.—Mis padres llegarán a las tres, y dado el retraso de Edward y Bella vamos algo justos… Propongo que nos demos ya los regalos y luego vayamos a cenar. Jasper ha reservado mesa.

Miró a su novio con adoración y este la miro de la misma forma. Una pequeña punzada de celos atravesó mi pecho. Ojalá yo tuviese ese nivel de complicidad con Jake…

Giré la cabeza, y me encontré con que Edward hacía una mueca divertida ante la cursilería de la escena, le respondí con otra, fingiendo una arcada. Él me guiñó un ojo, como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado antes en su coche fuese real.

—¿Quién empieza?—Rose cortó el momento, con poco tacto, y una sonrisa divertida ante el embobamiento de su hermano.—Yo propongo que empiecen o Bella o Edward, que han sido los últimos en llegar, y después a la persona que haya recibido el regalo.

Gruñí. Rose sabía lo sucedido en el centro comercial. Quería que Edward me diese el ostentoso regalo delante de todos.

—Empezare yo.—Me apresuré a contestar, fulminando a mi amiga con la mirada.

Me acerqué con mi bolsa de Dolce y Gabbana a Alice y se la tendí con una gran sonrisa. Su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio.

—¡BELLA!—Se enganchó a mi cuello mientras gritaba como una posesa.—No… ¡DE DOLCE Y GABBANA! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡UN DINERAL, ESO ES LO QUE CUESTA!

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Sí, me había costado un auténtico dineral, pero merecía la pena. Había tenido que currar como profe de apoyo todos los días de vacaciones, y como niñera todas las noches, pero había conseguido pasta suficiente, finalmente.

De la bolsa salió un vestido negro de tirantes, entallado, pero que al pasar la cintura caí con graciosos volantes. Alice no paró de chillar y darme las gracias durante unos buenos diez minutos.

—Feliz Navidad, Ali.—Le sonreí, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.—Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga un año más.

Me aparté al notar las lágrimas en mis ojos, y pude verlas en los suyos. Enseguida se recompuso y sacó de su bolso un sobre.

Se acercó a Rosalie y se lo dio.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Al abrir el sobre la cara de Rose cambió de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa al shok, y por ultimo del shok a la alegría. Abrazó a Alice mientras agitaba un par de papeles.

—¡Emmet, son dos vales para un viaje a Paris!

Pensé que se iban a fundir del apasionado beso que se dieron ella y Emmet. De nuevo otra punzada de celos, Jake y yo no teníamos esa intensidad…

Rose casi le lanzó su regalo a Edward, sin abandonar los brazos de su novio. Una colección de CDs de música clásica. Edward se lo agradeció a Rose y sacó una caja de pequeño tamaño, cuidadosamente envuelta, de su bolsillo. Tragué fuertemente al notar como su mirada se clavaba en mí.

Cerré los ojos y esperé. Esperé… y esperé.

El grito de Emmet me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¡Tío, muchas gracias, me encanta este reloj!

Mientras Edward y Emmet se abrazaban yo seguía con la mirada perdida… ¿Qué? ¿Y el famoso collar?

Mientras Emmet le daba su regalo a Jasper tuve ganas de llorar de la rabia. ¿Cómo podía a ver sido tan estúpida y creerme algo así? ¿Por qué Edward me iba a comprar a mí un collar, si no éramos nada?

Jasper fulminó con la mirada a Emmet al descubrir que dentro de la caja que le había dado Emmet había unos pantalones de cuero, y demás utensilios de carácter sexual.

—No te enfades, cielo…—Alice le besó en los labios, antes de lanzarle una mirada sugerente.—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer con estas cosas.

Compartieron una lujuriosa mirada, mientras que yo trataba de relajarme a la espera del regalo de Jasper. Este se acercó a mí y me tendió un paquete, tenía forma de libro. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Le dediqué a Jasper una sonrisa, aunque no me quedó muy convincente. Sin embargo él estaba ansioso, me incitó a abrir el paquete de forma impaciente… Muy raro en él.

Empecé a romper el papel con suavidad. Noté la impaciencia de todos a mí alrededor. Cuando finalmente lo abrí sentí como se me desencajaba la mandíbula.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Y bien?—Replicó finalmente Emmet.—¿Qué libro es?

Miré a Jasper, esta vez mi sonrisa era radiante, me devolvió otra igual.

—Te quiero.—Me lancé a sus brazos. Él me recibió antes de soltar una carajada.-¡Qué digo! No te quiero… ¡Te amo! ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo mundial! Eres la leche del cola cao, eres las burbujas de la coca-cola, eres el sol del verano, eres…

—¿PODÉIS DECIR QUE LIBRO ES?—Interrumpió Emmet, de nuevo. Noté las miradas impacientes de mis amigos.

Me liberé de los brazos de Jasper, antes de enseñar el libro.

—¡Es una primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio!

La rabia que sentía por la gargantilla de Edward fue totalmente eclipsada, y durante un rato, todos nos dedicamos a nuestros regalos. Yo estaba agradeciéndole a Jasper, jurándole amor eterno y prometiéndole ser su más devota admiradora y servidora cuando Edward me tomo del brazo y me pidió que le acompañase a la cocina un momento.

Dudé, sintiendo de nuevo algo de rabia por la broma realizada, pero finalmente, al ver la insistencia en sus ojos, accedí.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward?

No le di tregua, nada más atravesar la puerta de la cocina. Traté de no fulminarle con la mirada, pero no tuve mucho éxito.

Me sorprendió encontrarme con su sonrisa.

—¿No habrás olvidado nuestro encuentro en el centro comercial, no?—No entendía nada, su amigo invisible era Emmet. ¿A qué jugaba?—Feliz Navidad, Bella.

Me tendió una bolsa. La bolsa de la joyería. Como si de un sueño de tratase la abrí, en ella había una preciosa caja de terciopelo azul. Jadeé al abrir la caja.

Dentro había una sencilla gargantilla de plata, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro.

Miré a Edward. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, expectantes.

—Edward, esto es demasiado, esto es hermoso, es…—Me cayó con su mano.

—Es hermoso, sí, pero no tanto como tú.—Me sonrió dulcemente.—Espero que te haya gustado.

Me liberé de su mano.

—¿Estás de broma? Me ha encantado, Edward, pero yo no sé si puedo aceptarlo, yo no tengo nada para ti, y esto…

—Bella.—Me cortó de nuevo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y uniendo nuestras frentes.—No necesito que me des nada, te lo he regalado como un recuerdo de mí, para que no me olvides.—Fui a replicar, pero no me dejó.—Una vez dijiste que mis ojos eran como esmeraldas… Aquí tienes una.—Separó nuestras frentes, pero aún así siguió acariciando mi cara, yo me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos.—Esto es una muestra, quería que vieses la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacía ti.

¿Qué? Me tensé, y retrocedí un paso, casi sin darme cuenta, liberándome de su toque.

—Tranquila, Bella, al igual que con el regalo, no espero nada a cambio por ellos, pero quiero que sepas que están ahí.

—Edward, no…

Él sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Esperaré, Bella, como tú hiciste en su momento, todo lo que haga falta. La culpa es mía por decírtelo demasiado tarde…

No puede seguir escuchándolo. Huí de la cocina y entré de forma precipitada en el salón. Notaba como pequeños sollozos salían de mi interior, pero ni si quiera yo conocía su origen. Mis amigos me miraron extrañados.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

—Dadme las llaves de un coche.—Me alejé de Emmet, que trataba de consolarme, aún desconociendo el motivo de mi estado. Les vi dudar.-¡Dadme unas llaves, ahora!

Vi que Alice iba a replicar, pero Rose fue más rápida y me tendió las llaves del coche de Emmet.

—Ten cuidado… Piensa lo que tengas que pensar, sin prisas, te esperaremos en el restaurante o en mi casa, donde quieras.

Le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida, antes de coger las llaves e irme.

Al montarme en el Jeep de Emmet rompí a llorar. En una de mis manos tenía el libro de Jasper, en la otra el colgante de Edward…. Edward.

Sus palabras me habían afectado más de lo esperado, más de lo que deberían… Coloqué mis regalos en el asiento del copiloto. Arranqué el coche y conduje a gran velocidad, tenía muy claro mi destino.

Al llegar, bajé rápidamente del coche, sin olvidar los regalos y llamé a una rústica puerta de madera. Ante mí apareció mi novio.

—¿Bella?—Su sorpresa era evidente, y mucho más al verme los ojos hinchados.—¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña?

—No puedo, Jake. No puedo.

Rompí a llorar, de nuevo. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, y supe que lo había entendido. Aún así alcé la gargantilla, para que él pudiese verla.

Pese a todo me abrazó.

—No pasa nada, pequeña, no es culpa tuya… Yo sabía a qué me enfrentaba cuando me dispuse a enamorarte.

Sollocé fuertemente en su hombro.

—Jake, te quiero tanto, pero él…

Me silenció con un suave beso en los labios, nuestro último beso.

—Sé que me amabas, tanto como yo te amaba y te amo a ti, pero sé lo que sientes por él, lo supe desde el principio. Me imaginé todo desde aquel día en tu casa tras nuestra llegada.

Volví a sollozar.

—Lo siento, Jake.

—No pasa nada amor.—Me separé de él, pude leer el dolor en sus ojos, pero también el amor y una firme determinación.—Lo entiendo, pero eso no quita que no vaya a estar ahí, soy tu mejor amigo, y si algún día ese idiota se equivoca… Yo estaré ahí, esperando, para ocupar su lugar.

Conseguí formar una triste sonrisa.

Me secó las lágrimas y no dijimos más. Un rato más tarde volví a Forks. Fui directamente a casa de Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos ya estaban allí, al verme llegar noté como la tensión se disipaba y surgía un alivio latente. Estaban preocupados por mí, que adorables.

Noté que todos tenían curiosidad, especialmente Edward, pero que ninguno se animaba a preguntarme lo ocurrido.

—He ido a ver a Jake, hemos cortado.—Noté el impacto de la noticia. Mis amigos ya se incorporaban cuando yo alcé una mano y les detuve.—Estoy bien no quiero hablar de ello.

Evité la mirada de todos que captaron el mensaje y empezaron a hablar de otros temas. Sentía unos ojos fijos en mí, durante toda la noche. Sabía que si alzaba la vista me encontraría con una mirada intensa de un profundo color verde. No alcé la vista.

Finalmente nos retiramos a dormir. Mi sueño, como otras tantas noche, fue… Movidito.

**Sueño de Bella:**

El sol acariciaba suavemente mi piel, cubierta por un bikini lila, en contraste con mi piel pálida. Hacía calor, mucho calor. A penas a dos metros estaba la piscina, cuyas aguas brillaban, reflejando destellos de luz. Y silencio, solo el chapotear del agua, solo mi respiración. Silencio. Amaba las piscinas de chalet, tan privadas, tan íntimas…

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, permanecí tumbada bocabajo en la toalla. Hasta que proyectó una sombra, su silueta evitaba el efecto del sol.

—Déjame darte crema.

No repliqué, solo le tendí el bote de protección solar, con una sonrisa. Él se puso manos a la obra. Noté un frío chorro de crema sobre mi espalda, y a los pocos segundos sus fuertes y cálidas manos acariciándome lenta y concienzudamente por toda la espalda, y hombros.

—Amor, te acuerdas de nuestro aniversario, ¿cierto?

Le sentí tensarse, sus caricias se volvieron más lentas y deduje que eso era un claro: No. Después de dos años saliendo… ¿Qué le costaba recordar la dichosa fecha?

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios al notar que sus caricias se volvían más profundas, que acariciaba mis nalgas por encima del bañador, que recorría mis costados, tentando mis pechos…

Quería que me olvidase de su descuido, y al sentir sus labios en mi nuca, lo logró. Dejo un camino de besos desde mi nuca, hasta el final de mi espalda, mientras que de mis labios solo escapaban pequeños suspiros.

Al llegar a la parte de debajo de mi bañador dudó, y yo aproveché ese descuido para darme la vuelta y encararle.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus profundos ojos verdes… Se inclinó para darme un beso suave, pero que poco a poco se tornó más demandante.

Me separé de él, jadeando, él me miró insatisfecho. Antes de que volviese a reclamar mis labios, cambié las tornas, situándome encima de él. Mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sentada cerca de su ya evidente erección.

Me incliné a besarle de nuevo, trató de rodearme con sus brazos, pero yo se lo impedí. Él me miró curioso, cuando alargué la mano para alcanzar mi pareo. Sin abandonar mi posición, le até las manos por encima de la cabeza, dejándolo a mi merced.

—Ahora eres mi prisionero.—Susurré en su oído, antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. Le sentí tensarse bajo mi cuerpo.—Prepárate para morir… De placer.

Un ronco gemido fue su respuesta.

Le volví a besar con pasión en los labios, mientras que empecé un sutil movimiento de caderas contra su, ya muy excitado, pene. Mordisqueé suavemente su labio inferior, antes de volver a besarle, anhelante.

Al separarnos, sus labios estaban hinchados, rojos, y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Le dediqué un guiño, antes de depositar un casto beso en la mejilla, y seguí mi recorrido.

Mis manos viajaron solas hacía sus fuertes pectorales, mientras que mis labios se detenían en su cuello. Mis dedos, empezaron a jugar con sus pequeños pezones, mientras mis labios succionaban y besaban cada palmo de piel disponible. Le sentí suspirar.

Alcé la vista, al verle tan a mi merced, mi lado más perverso se apoderó de mí, y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, a la vez que mis dedos pellizcaban sus pezones.

Su gemido fue excitante.

—Eres una bruja…—Su voz salía deseosa, jadeante.

Le lamí lentamente el cuello, hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho. Solo entonces hablé, sin despegar los labios de su piel.

—Mejor di vampiresa.

Y tras decir eso, me dediqué a besar suavemente sus pectorales, rodeando sus pezones. Le sentía tensarse bajo mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando me detenía y me incorporaba, solo para retomar los balanceos con mi cintura, torturándolo hasta lo imposible.

De vez en cuando bromeaba con la idea de que iba a necesitar un bañador nuevo, puesto que este se iba a romper, eso solo le irritaba más, mostrándome cuan ansioso estaba.

Finalmente, seguí mi destino, hacía sus abdominales, bien definidos, y mientras jugaba con mi lengua en su ombligo, mis manos acariciaban sutilmente sus muslos, de arriba abajo… Cada vez más cerca, pero sin llegar nunca.

—¡Deja de jugar!

Su voz fue casi un ronco rugido, no pude evitar sentirme más excitada ante esa muestra de virilidad.

—¿Quién juega?

Besé suavemente la piel situada justo encima del bañador, antes de agarrar este entre los dientes y deslizarlo hacía abajo.

Le oí jadear.

Una vez me hube desecho del pantalón, volví a situarme sobre su cadera, para empezar de nuevo los balanceos y roces entre ambas.

—Por favor…

Por un lado odiaba verle suplicar, perdía parte del encanto, por otro lado… Me encantaba saber que tenía el control.

—¿Qué deseas? ¿Esto?—Moví mis caderas de forma más profunda sobre las suyas, solo mi bañador evitaba la unión de nuestros sexos.—O…—Me deslicé hasta dejar mis labios a la altura de su miembro viril.—Esto.

No pude evitar la tentación, de exhalar mi aliento, directamente sobre su pene. Le sentí estremecerse.

—¡Dios, lo que sea! Pero rápido…—Alcé la vista, enarcando una ceja divertida.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, y llevé mis manos a mi espalda.

—Antes de nada… Me gustaría ponerme más… Cómoda.—Deshice los nudos, de la parte superior de mi bikini, está cayó sin remedio. —Umm. Hace mucho calor.— deslicé las manos por mi cuello y hombros, estirándome como un gato, dándole una buena perspectiva de mi pecho.—Estoy tan pringada de crema por todas partes…

Deslicé de nuevo mis manos, esta vez hasta mis pechos, no dudé en acariciármelos, lentamente, torturándolo.

Le sentí desesperar, tratar de estirar las manos, queriendo acariciarme él. Sus ansias de tocarme no solo me excitaban, sino que me enternecían profundamente.

—¡Ah, ah!—Negué con la cabeza cuando intento liberarse.—No seas malo, ahora mando yo.—Resopló, aunque no despegaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo. Sonreí con picardía.—Uff… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Me incliné hasta que mis labios de nuevo quedaron a la altura de su pene.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya recuerdo…

Y sin más empecé a dar pequeñas lamidas a todo lo largo de su miembro. Hay muchas mujeres que lo encuentran asqueroso, incluso degradante. Pero al tenerlo así, a m merced, jadeando de placer… Yo lo encontré excesivamente excitante, incluso puede que romántico. A fin de cuentas… Era otra prueba de confianza y complicidad, ¿No?

Sus roncos gemidos, eran música celestial para mis oídos. Sentía que él deseaba liberarse las manos, para tener algo más de control sobre la situación, pero finalmente cedió.

Tras unos juegos preliminares, me lo introduje en la boca, y empecé con un suave movimiento, succionando la punta. Le oí jadear.

—Más rápido…

Su voz era apenas distinguible de un rugido animal y, como he dicho antes, eso me encantaba.

Aumente el ritmo, y él empezó a balancear sus caderas, ansiando un mayor contacto. No pude evitar sonreír. Deslicé mi mano hasta sus testículos y me dediqué a estimularlos, sin descuidar mi otro trabajo. Sus jadeos aumentaron de ritmo.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más…

Eso era justo lo que quería oír, según pronunció esas palabras, me separé de él. Le oí rugir de frustración.

—Cariño, esto te pasa por olvidar nuestro aniversario… Por segunda vez.

Sin más, me levanté, y me encaminé a la piscina, dejándole ahí, con el calentón. Noté su mirada incrédula sobre mí. Pero ignorándole, hice un magistral salto de cabeza para introducirme en la piscina.

La fría agua contrastó con mi piel, que ardía en llamas. La verdad, es que yo también estaba terriblemente excitada, y deseaba acabar tanto como él… Pero debía imponerme un poco, y enseñarle que conmigo no se juega.

Me volví hacía él, se estaba liberando de mi pareo, seguía totalmente desnudo y excitado. No me resistí a lanzar un comentario más.

Chapoteé en el agua reclamando su atención. Me fulminó con la mirada, y yo le sonreí, traviesa.

—Ahora mismo estoy tan mojada…—Añadí, señalando la piscina, sin embargo, sus profundos ojos, demostraron claramente que habían captado la intencionalidad oculta.

Bucé un poco, y chapoteé un rato, antes de encaminarme de nuevo hacía donde apenas y cubría. Estaba llegando a las escaleras, cuando sentí que unos brazos me aprisionaban.

—¿Estás mojada?—Su voz sonó ronca y terriblemente excitante en mi oído.—Déjame que solucione eso…

Sin más me giró, apretándome contra su cuerpo desnudo. Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura. La verdad es que el agua lo facilitaba mucho todo…

Cerré los ojos y solté un fuerte jadeo al sentir sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones, mientras que sus manos, acariciaban con pericia y soltura mis nalgas. Notaba su pene rozar mi clítoris, hinchado y adolorido, deseoso de atención.

Caminó hasta apoyarme en la pared de la piscina. Aprovechó esto, para dirigir sus manos, una hacía mi necesitada vagina, y la otra hacía mi otro pecho, algo abandonado.

Cuando sentí su dedo pulgar, acariciar y estimular mi clítoris, juré que la que se moría de placer era yo.

Me arqué contra él, cual gata en celo. Y oí su ronca risa, contra la piel de mis senos.

—Definitivamente sí estás mojada, cariño…

Solo atiné a gemir, mientras que introducía uno de sus dedos en mi vagina.

—¡Aaaah!—Jadeé, desesperada.—Más, más rápido.

Separó sus labios de mis pechos para mirarme fijamente, entre divertido, excitado, aunque también pude ver cariño en sus ojos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Sin más, me arrancó la parte inferior del bikini y me penetró de una estocada.

Nuestros gemidos se unieron en uno solo. Gracias a Dios, no teníamos vecinos…

Sin más empezó el balanceo, aproveché el agua, para darme impulso en sus hombros y participar activamente.

La velocidad, la fuerza y la profundidad de las penetraciones aumentaba, y con ello nuestra excitación.

—¡Más, más! ¡MÁS!

Noté cómo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, y como mis paredes vaginales se contraían en un impresionante orgasmo, que le arrastró a él también.

Nos quedamos un rato, así, unidos, jadeantes, y flotando a la deriva en la piscina.

—Vi tu regalo hace días, amor.—Admití en su oído.—Me encantó la gargantilla, sabía que no lo habías olvidado…

Me miró divertido.

—¿Entonces?

Se me escapó una pequeña risa.

—Era para demostrarte que conmigo no se juega… Yo lo sé todo.

Me besó dulcemente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, mi pequeña adivina.

Nos separamos, y al salir de la piscina reparé en un pequeño detalle.

—Cariño…—Me respondió con una especie de ronroneo.—No hemos utilizado protección.

Se encogió de hombros con total parsimonia. Le miré desconcertada, no sabía si enfadarme y matarle a golpes, echarme a reír o a llorar.

—Mejor, quizá si te quedas embarazada aceptes de una maldita vez a casarte conmigo.

No pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario.

—Te quiero, amor.

Me envolvió con en él e la toalla, antes de darme un suave beso.

—Te quiero, pequeña.

Me abracé a su fuerte cuerpo, me trasmitía tanta seguridad… Amaba estar con él, amaba el sexo con él, simplemente, le amaba a él.

—Por cierto… Feliz aniversario.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Feliz aniversario… El segundo de muchos.

Rezaba porque así fuese.

Y mientras los últimos rayos de sol caían, nos secábamos juntos, y desnudos, en la misma toalla, abrazados, amándonos.

**Fin del sueño de Bella.**

Unos fuertes brazos me sacudieron con suavidad, sacándome del sueño. Al despertar me encontré con una intensa mirada, una muy intensa mirada.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Tenía razón, teníamos que hablar, las cosas no estaban saliendo precisamente bien.

—Sí, Jasper. Hablemos.

No dudé en tomar la mano de Jasper y abandonar la habitación donde dormían mis amigas de forma silenciosa.

Hoy había sido un intenso día, había tenido sorpresa tras sorpresa. Y aquí… Aquí se avecinaba la última.


	13. Infidelidad

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Muchas gracias por la comprensión, gracias a que no habéis sido duras conmigo por el retraso del capítulo he decidido subir otro antes de ponerme a estudiar. ;)**

**Todas estáis muy confusas por o que Jasper quería hablar con Bella… Aquí, empezaréis a ver de qué trata. Bueno, mejor no os adelanto nada.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por los Reviews.**

**Y aquí os dejo con la historia**

**Muchos besos.**

**EDWARD POV:**

La noticia de la ruptura entre Bella y Jacob había sido música celestial para mis oídos. Aunque una gran parte de mí se sentía preocupado por ella, ya que el resto de la noche estuvo algo ausente, sin embargo Jasper y Alice lograron animarla un poco. Fue de las primeras en irse a acostar, y no tardaron en seguirla el resto. Finalmente nos acostamos todos.

Soñé… Soñaba que Bella huía por un bosque de algo, estaba aterrorizada, y cuando finalmente ese algo la atrapaba y la arrinconaba de sus labios solo salía un nombre: Edward.

Me desperté jadeando, y decidí que lo más sensato era beber un buen vaso de agua antes de volver a dormirme. Un paseo me tranquilizaría.

Unas voces, unos susurros provenientes del salón, captaron mi atención.

—Pero, Jasper… No estoy segura de esto.

Me sorprendí al oír la voz de Bella.

—Tranquila, Bels, no pasa nada, todo saldrá bien.

Al asomarme, vi como Jasper abrazaba a Bella, está parecía relajarse en sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Sabes que a mí no se me da bien mentir… Nos pillarán.

—Solo será por un tiempo, Bella, ya verá como todo sale bien.

¿Qué había que pillar?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente. Seguro que todo era por la falta de sueño. Bebí un vaso de agua antes de volver a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía confirmar que lo de noche había sido un sueño. Bella y Jasper no compartieron ni siquiera una mirada, mas que en la despedida. Me pareció que Jasper la guiñaba un ojo, pero eso resultaba profundamente inverosímil.

—Bella, yo te llevaré.

No me miró cuando hice esta afirmación. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el coche.

Durante los primeros minutos el silencio fue muy tenso. Traté de crear conversación varias veces, pero está enseguida moría. Bella se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, y al llegar a su casa se bajó apresuradamente del coche.

Traté de no preocuparme, era normal que estuviese tan tensa tras lo pasado en la cocina y la ruptura con su novio… Necesitaba tiempo.

Pero el tiempo se acababa rápidamente, enseguida me vi arrastrado de nuevo por los horarios de la universidad y el conservatorio. Por fin cursaba mi último año en medicina, antes de la especialización, pero aún así, encontrar tiempo para mis amigos era difícil, y mucho más para Bella.

Pasaron semanas, pero Bella, pese a que habíamos vuelto a la rutina, estaba distante conmigo, además de que, pese a que no tenía ninguna evidencia, estaba seguro de que me ocultaba algo. Salía, con alguien, y nunca me decía con quien, y cada vez que la preguntaba rodeaba la pregunta. Conocía a Bella, ella no sabía mentir, por eso evitaba hacerlo, por eso mismo rodeaba las preguntas que le hacía.

La idea de que estuviese con otro era un suplicio para mí, y a riesgo de volverme paranoico, hablé con Alice.

Mis tios estuvieron encantados con la visita, y Alice extrañada. Pero no dudó ni un momento de mis intenciones.

—Tú también has notado rara a Bella.—Fue clara y directa. Me limité a asentir.—Lleva unas semanas rara, evita decirme el motivo… Además queda cada vez menos con Rose y conmigo.

—Eso no es posible, la escusa que pone para no quedar conmigo sois Rose y tú, y sé reconocer cuando Bella miente.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Dijo específicamente Rose y yo?

Me paré a pensarlo, Bella hacía alusiones al grupo, a quedadas con alguien del grupo pero nunca había especificado

—Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

Alice suspiró de forma pesada.

—Pensé que sería por Jacob, ya sabes, por eso de que parece que solo habla con jasper sobre el tema…—Eso captó mi atención ¿Solo con Jasper?—Hablan y hablan, pero cuando pregunto a Jasper él dice que ya me lo contará ella, que esperé a que confié en mí y no la presione, pero me tiene preocupada…

—Sí, bueno, Alice, yo… Me tengo que ir.

Dejé a mi prima con la palabra en la boca, y abandoné la casa con una despedida escueta hacía mis tíos.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí a casa de Bella, quería hablar con ella y tratar de sacar algo en claro. Pero me detuve al ver la moto de Jasper aparcada en la entrada. Me bajé del coche, y me acerqué de forma sigilosa. Estaban en el porche, Jasper tenía sujeta las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

—Me ha llamado Alice, Edward ha estado en su casa, están preocupados por ti…

Bella suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—No soporto mentirles, Jazz.—Le miró a los ojos de nuevo.—Creo que Edward lo sospecha, está muy aro últimamente.

Jasper se tensó.

—Eso es imposible, estamos siendo muy cuidadosos, Bels.

Se me cerró la garganta. ¿Qué estaban siendo muy cuidadosos? Por Dios, no se referiría a que…

—Jasper, no tardaran en atar hilos, si yo no quedo, y tú tampoco… Por narices debemos estar quedando juntos. Seguro que Edward le ha preguntado a Alice si estoy quedando con ellas, y Alice habrá deducido que no es con Edward con quien estoy quedando… y si Emmet y Rose se pasan el día juntos… No hace falta ser un genio, Jazz.

Noté que los hombros de Bella se derrumbaban. Jasper se apresuro a abrazarla, y tuve que contener el impulso de salir de mi escondite tras la furgoneta de Bella, y matarle ahí mismo.

—Tranquila Bella, ya falta poco… Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Alice, se lo diré entonces, te lo prometo.

Bella lo miró alarmada.

—¿En su cumpleaños? Jazz, ¿estás seguro de eso? No sé si podremos…

Jazz la silencio de nuevo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Tranquila, Bels, siento hacerte pasar por todo esto después de todo lo que has pasado.—Noté como ella alzaba la cabeza y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.—Eres tan buena…

No pude aguantarlo más… Me marché por dónde había venido sin que ninguno de los dos notase mi presencia. Jasper estaba engañando a mi prima… ¡Con Bella! Lo peor de todo es que seguro que también había manipulado a esta, Bella nunca había sentido atracción por Jasper. Las estaba engañando a ambas, y eso hacía que la bilis subiese hasta mi garganta.

Deseé contárselo a Alice, pero necesitaba pruebas… ¡Pruebas de las que carecía! Dios… Tenía que hacer algo, pero… Solo podía esperar.

Esa misma tarde Bella me llamó. Traté de sonar igual que siempre, pero en algunos momentos mi voz se tensaba demasiado. Ella me pidió que fuese a buscarla el sábado, para el cumple de Alice, y pese a todo… No pude negarme. Tenía el corazón destrozado por sus secreto romance con Jasper y el engaño a mi casi hermana… Pero pese a todo.

El sábado pasé temprano a buscarla, Alice había organizado una barbacoa en su casa, estaban emocionadas con el poco tiempo libre que tenían antes de los exámenes… En breves tendrían selectividad, y la tensión era palpable.

Bella me recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa, cosa que me sorprendió, normalmente era yo quien llevaba la iniciativa en las muestras de afecto, ella notó mi desconcierto.

—Siento mucho todo esto, he estado muy confusa por… Bueno, por todo.—Se sonrojó ligeramente, haciéndola parecer adorable.—Me gustaría que hablásemos… tras la fiesta de Alice, tú y yo, a solas…

Mi corazón palpitó a gran velocidad tras esa noticia, olvidándome por completo de la idea de que Jasper y ella estuviesen juntos. Bella me invitó a su habitación mientras ella iba al baño a cambiarse. Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla de su escritorio con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz. Entonces vi unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Bella había vuelto a escribir. No era un secreto que a ella le encantaba, pero lo había dejado debido a sus inseguridades.

No dudé en coger la hoja, Bella siempre había tenido un don, aunque ella lo negase y me moría por leer lo que había escrito esta vez. Calculé que aún le quedaban quince minutos en el baño y al ver la extensión del relato no dudé en que me daría tiempo a leerlo.

_La tenue luz me acarició la cara, provocando que me despertase. Me encontré rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la noche anterior. Me zafé del abrazo con suavidad, tratando de no despertarle. Al mirarle una tierna sonrisa se pintó en mis labios, la paz de su rostro al dormir le daba un aspecto infantil… Casi angelical._

_Me deslicé entre las sabanas, y una vez fuera de la cama le volví a arropar antes de encaminarme hacía el baño. Abrí el grifo de la ducha, y mientras esta se templaba, me examiné en el espejo. Mi pelo estaba desordenado… Muy desordenado. Debería estar exasperada, o incluso desesperada, pero este hecho solo me causaba gracia. Tenía la piel llena de marcas, marcas de sus besos… Sus intensos besos. Una risita escapó de mis labios._

_Comprobé la temperatura del agua, antes de introducirme en la ducha. El agua caliente en contacto con mi piel, conseguía relajar cada uno de mis músculos. Dejé que el agua me diese directamente en la cara, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tan relajante, tan tranquilizador, tan…_

_Un pequeño beso en mi hombro me sacó de mi pequeño Nirvana, y unos brazos, bastante conocidos, rodearon mi cintura. Noté como apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro._

—_Buenos días…_

_Sonreí, su voz sonaba todavía queda por el reciente sueño. Eché la cabeza hacía tras, y aproveché para darle un corto beso._

—_Buenos días, dormilón. Lamento informarte de que esta es mi ducha…_

_Él rió de forma ronca, su barbilla abandonó mi hombro, pero sus brazos me mantenían atrapada._

—_Siempre podemos compartirla._

_Volvió a posar sus labios, en un punto diferente de mi espalda._

—_Aunque me encanta tu compañía__, __el plato de ducha es muy pequeño.—Informé, bastante divertida por su resolución._

_Esta vez noté sus labios en mi cuello, mientras dibujaban una sonrisa._

—_Bueno, podemos… Apretarnos, si nos juntamos mucho seguro que no hay problema_

_Puse los ojos en blanco ante la doble intencionalidad de sus palabras, pero no me molesté en replicar. Sin más volví a introducirme bajo el choro de agua, siendo consciente de su cercanía con cada milímetro de mi piel._

_Al abandonar el chorro, sus brazos me obligaron a girarme, encarándole. Sus ojos azules brillaban, su pelo rubio estaba ya bastante húmedo. Su mirada… Hacía que me sintiese alagada sin necesidad de palabras._

—_Pareces una ninfa, una ninfa sacada de una de esas leyendas antiguas. Una pequeña y hermosa ninfa que revolotea por las cascadas tentando a los hombres con su dulzura y belleza…_

_Reí._

—_¿Me estás llamando bajita? ¡Oh, que romántico!_

—_Y con su afilada lengua y despierta inteligencia. Casi pareces más una diablillo ahora mismo.—Contestó divertido.—Un malvado y cruel diablillo._

_Besé sus labios._

—_Así me quieres… Tú antes parecías un científico loco, con esos pelos.—Me encogí de hombros.—Y no me quejo, es lo que me ha tocado. En la tienda ya no aceptan devoluciones._

_Reímos juntos._

—_Mala…_

_Volvimos a besarnos. Esta vez rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, uniendo nuestros húmedos cuerpos. La arrastré, hasta que ambos estuvimos debajo del chorro de agua caliente… Casi tan caliente como nosotros mismos, casi._

_Se separó de mí, jadeando, pero sonriendo._

—_La intención era darnos una ducha…__—__Quise gritar de frustración. ¡A la mierda la primera intención! Estaba segura de que ahora mismo su cuerpo tenía otra intención mucho mejor. Sin embargo asentí.—Déjame que te enjabone._

_Sentí en sus ojos el brillo de la lujuria y no pude negarme… Vale, no quise negarme. En un parpadeó, el volvió a girarme, y empezó a recorrer mi espalda con la esponja, en movimientos suaves, lentos, concienzudos. Un auténtico y relajante masaje._

_No pude evitar suspirar._

_En algún momento, desde que empezó a enjabonar mis hombros, hasta que llegó a mi media espalda, la esponja desapareció, siendo sustituida por sus manos… Sus hábiles manos. _

_Recorrió mi espalda en su totalidad, dando pequeñas caricias, consiguiendo que me relajase totalmente, aprovechando eso para proporcionarme un pequeño pellizco en el culo. Me sobresalté, y le miré por encima del hombro, tratando de fulminarle con la mirada, pero él solo me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de tomarme por los hombros y volver a girarme._

_Esta vez atrapó mis labios mientras me… "enjabonaba". Sus manos comenzaron por mis hombros, por mi cuello, deslizándose hacia abajo… Hacia mis senos._

_Empezó a acariciarlos, en un principio, con caricias suaves, casi superficiales, finalmente en más profundidad. Sus grandes manos provocaban que de mi boca escapasen intensos suspiros, que se perdían en su boca._

_Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, abandonaron mis pechos para recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, como si lo conociesen perfectamente… Que lo hacían._

_En ningún momento dejó de besarme, hasta que justo antes de llegar al inicio de mi sexo, se separó totalmente de mí._

_Jadeé frustrada._

_Él me miró de forma intensa, antes de arrodillarse, sorprendiéndome totalmente, y dedicarse a dejar suaves besos a lo largo de mis piernas… Por el interior de mis muslos, mientras que sus manos los recorrían, expertas._

_Finalmente sus manos alcanzaron el punto. ¡Y qué manos! Empezó con suaves y leves caricias tanto en la entrada de mi vagina, como en mi sensible clítoris. Mis jadeos no eran nada silenciosos. Me mordí el labio, tratando de evitar los gemidos que pujnaban por salir. Poco a poco, la estimulación fue más activas, las caricias ya no eran tan leves, mucho más concentradas. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, mientras que intensos escalofríos recorrían mi piel, que era cada vez más sensible ante el contacto del agua._

_De nuevo, cuando por fin llegábamos a lo mejor, él apartó sus manos. Esta vez no pude evitar un bufido. Pero este fue silenciado, cuando sus manos fueron sustituidas por sus labios._

_Empezó con un profundo beso, para dar paso a su lengua. Ya no pude contener el fuerte gemido que escapó de mis labios, pero este solo pareció estimularle más, ya que los hábiles dedos que antes estimulaban mi hinchado y sensible clítoris fueron sustituidos por su lengua._

—_¡Oh!_

_Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante el cercano orgasmo. Mi piel, totalmente sensible, reaccionaba a sus caricias como si de fuego mismo se tratasen y mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, tratando en un intento desesperado de acercarle más a mí._

_Finalmente estallé, con un fuerte grito de su nombre, en un intenso orgasmo. Mi cuerpo vibró de forma incontrolable, antes de relajarse de nuevo. Casi sintiéndome pesada y exhausta._

_Me apoyé contra la pared, mientras él se incorporaba. Al encararme me besó con dulzura, aunque pude notar su pasión reprimida, y no solo en el beso… Sino en el pequeño problema que tenía abajo. No pude evitar la tentación de devolverle el favor._

—_Te quiero.—Murmuró contra mis labios._

_Me separé, con una sonrisa que competía con la del mismísimo Cheshire._

—_Yo también te quiero.—Cogí el bote de gel y me unté las manos de jabón.—Creo que ahora te toca enjabonarte a ti._

_Se sorprendió, pero no le di tiempo a decir nada, ya que mis manos empezaron a deslizarse por su piel, memorizándola de nuevo, tratando de producirle el mismo placer._

_Recorrí con suavidad sus fuertes hombros, mientras le proporcionaba un leve masaje. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba considerablemente ante mis caricias, no pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Mis manos siguieron el recorrido por sus brazos, y volvieron de nuevo sobre sus pasos para descender hasta su pecho. Noté, que pese al placer él estaba impaciente, y supe que no debía demorarme en los preliminares._

_Besé su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían sus abdominales para llegar, finalmente, hasta su "problemita"._

_Cuando una de mis manos rodeó su pene, le sentí jadear. Empecé con un movimiento suave, de arriba abajo, al llegar a la punta, frotaba esta con el dedo pulgar, notando como se tensaba de placer. Mientras, mi otra mano se deslizó hasta los testículos, dedicándose a estimularlos, mientras la otra seguía trabajando._

_Le besé, con pasión, con amor. Él me respondió di igual manera. _

—_Más rápido…_

_No dudé en complacerle, al hacerlo, noté como empezaba a expulsar el líquido pre-seminal, y sonreí. Le faltaba poco._

—_Espera.—Jadeó. Sin dejar de hacer, le miré extrañada.—No quiero acabar así… Pero no tengo preservativos._

_Me miró de forma intensa. Me mordí el labio, conteniendo un gemido al imaginarme sus intenciones._

—_No te preocupes… Sigo con la píldora._

_No me dejó decir nada más. Me besó apasionadamente, apretándome contra la pared, colocándonos a ambos de nuevo bajo el chorro de la ducha. Sin dudarlo, entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello, y cuando él me sostuvo de la cintura, enredé mis piernas en la suya._

_Nuestros cuerpos mojados se entrelazaban, mientras que nuestras bocas seguían unidas en un intenso beso. Acababa de correrme, pero ya estaba de nuevo excitada cuando me penetró._

_Sus estocadas fueron lentas y profundas. El aguan, el vaho, el calor, daban una imagen casi ficticia a la escena, pero la sensación de su miembro dentro de mí, de sus labios contra los míos era muy real._

_Ambos estábamos muy excitados, no aguantamos demasiados. Finalmente, en una profunda estocada, mientras me besaba el cuello, ambos alcanzamos el clímax, con un fuerte gemido. En los labios de cada uno el nombre del otro._

—_Te quiero._

_Esas fueron las palabras de ambos, cuando finalmente abandonamos la ducha. No pude evitar una pequeña carcajada._

—_¿Y tú de qué te ríes, ninfa enana?_

—_De lo productivas que son nuestras duchas, científico loco…__—__Volví a reír.—Por cierto, vuelves a tener el pelo desordenado._

_Me envolví en una toalla y abandoné el baño entre carcajadas._

_¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Le adoraba, aunque no siempre lo dijésemos de la forma tradicional, ambos lo sabíamos, y eso bastaba. ¿Quién no perdería la cordura por aquellos ojos azules? _

Aquel relato me había excitado de sobremanera, no había sido difícil imaginarnos a Bella y a mí, pero al leer en el último párrafo los ojos azules, todo encajó. No estaba pensando en mí al escribirlo. Rostro angelical… Los ángeles solían ser rubios, y los ojos azules. Solo podía tratarse de Jasper.

No pude evitar leer la dedicatoria a pie del relato.

_Para una persona muy especial, un encargo muy especial. Te adoro, no dejes de creerlo nunca. Y espero que esto… te sea de MUCHA utilidad._

_Bella._

Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Deseaba matar a Jasper, deseaba alejarle de mi prima por cabrón y de Bella. Sobretodo de Bella. Deseaba cogerla, tirarla sobre la cama y hacerla mía de mil formas distintas hasta que finalmente lo único coherente que dijese, sería mi nombre. Mi nombre entre gemidos.

Gruñí al imaginarme la escena.

Pero mi rabia era mayor.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, seguía sonriendo, pero yo estaba demasiado furioso. Mataría a Jasper. Ella me miró extrañada y cogió los folios que yo acababa de dejar de nuevo sobre su escritorio.

—¿Nos vamos?

No respondí, salí de su casa, pisando fuerte. Noté su desconcierto. Durante el trayecto a casa de Alice ninguno dijimos nada. Mis manos se apretaban fuerte sobre el volante.

Al llegar ni si quiera la esperé. Entré en casa de Alice cual huracán, allí estaba él.

Estaba abrazando a mi prima, pero su mirada se posó en un punto detrás de mí, con preocupación, no necesitaba girarme para saber que miraba a Bella.

Me acerque a ellos de forma decisiva. Jasper me sonrió, pero Alice fue más receptiva. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada descargué un puñetazo sobre el rostro de Jasper.

Hubo una exclamación general. Noté que Emmet trataba de sujetarme pero me zafé y volví a golpearle. Jasper no se contuvo y me devolvió el golpe. En toda la mandíbula. Eso dolería después.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA, EDWARD?

Gruñí. Antes de volver a lanzarme sobre él.

—¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¿Qué me pasa?—Volví a pegarle, y de nuevo me devolvió el golpe.—¡Esto te pasa por engañar a mi prima con su mejor amiga!

Hubo un grito ahogado.

Jasper se quedó paralizado mirándome extrañado, Alice estaba en blanco mirando a Jasper sin creérselo.. Rosalie empezó a gritar improperios a su hermano, mientras que Emmet la sostenía. Pero una voz hizo que se recobrase la calma.

—¡CAYAOS TODOS!—El grito de Bella logró un silencio sepulcral.—Ahora, Jasper, hazme el favor de explicarle todo a Alice. Explícale porque nos hemos estado viendo a sus espaldas.

Jasper carraspeó y asintió antes de empezarnos a contar la historia, una historia que yo no estaba seguro de querer saber…

**¡Bueno! No sé si esto os habrá aclarado algo o no… Tendremos que esperar a oír la historia de Jasper.**

**En un principio no podré actualizar hasta pasado el miércoles, incluso puede que no actualice hasta al viernes. Pero depende de cómo vayan las cosas, actualizaré antes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	14. ¿¡QUÉ?

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Siento mucho, MUCHÍSIMO el retraso. He estado de exámenes previos, de echo, a finales de la semana que viene empiezo con los finales… No sé cuándo podré actualizar, pero os lo recompensaré.**

**Además actualizaré por partida doble ya que he empezado otra historia que llevaba dándome vueltas hace tiempo…**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, por leer y por los Reviews.**

**Un besazo**

**BELLA POV:**

—¡Esto te pasa por engañar a mi prima con su mejor amiga!

El grito de Alice rompió el silencio. La sorpresa en su rosto era evidente… Y en el de Rose, y en el de Emmet, y en el de Jasper…

¿¡QUÉ!

¿Supuestamente yo era la mejor amiga? ¿Alice no tendría otra mejor amiga por ahí perdida, no?

Espera… ¿Qué?

Esperaba que Edward sospechase algo, me conocía mejor que nadie, sabría que estaba ocultando algo seguro… Pero, ¿esto era lo que pensaba?

—¡Cabrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Con Bella!—Los gritos de Rose me sacaron de mi pequeño delirio.—Eres un… ¡Cabrón!

Vi como Emmet la sujetaba, mientras ella seguía insultando a Jasper. Pero Jasper tenía su vista clavada en Edward, parecía que tenía delante a un marciano… Aunque no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Alice también miraba a Jasper, con la mirada perdida, pero en sus ojos no había ni un ápice de desconfianza.

—¡CAYAOS TODOS!—Mi voz salió de mi garganta casi sin ser consciente de ello. Todos se giraron hacía mí. Clavé mi vista en Jasper, que ya parecía algo más centrado.—Ahora, Jasper, hazme el favor de explicarle todo a Alice. Explícale porque nos hemos estado viendo a sus espaldas.

Jasper asintió.

Carraspeó antes de empezar.

—Veréis, Bella y yo…

—¡NO!—La voz de Alice le cortó en seco. Su mirada era dura, pero no estaba dirigida hacía Jasper, ni siquiera hacía mí, miraba fijamente a Edward.—Bella es mi mejor amiga, Jasper es mi novio… No me han dado nunca motivos para desconfiar de ellos, no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. Son amigos pueden quedar cuando quieran… A mis espaldas o en mi cara, eso es problema de ellos.

—¿¡QUÉ!

No sabría decir cuál de los dos gritos mostraba más indignación, si el de Rosalie o el de Edward.

Alice mantuvo su rostro imperturbable.

—Confío en ellos, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo…

Rosalie y Edward estallaron en quejas, esta vez fue la voz de Jasper la que los acalló.

—Sí, me he estado viendo a escondidas de todos con Bella.—Se hizo un silencio y todos le miraron incrédulos, todos menos yo. Alice trató de protestar, pero Jasper continuó hablando.—Sí, quiero a Bella, la adoro. Es una chica guapa, inteligente, divertida… Maravillosa. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado por estar con ella, incluido yo. Pero yo ya soy afortunado de estar con Alice. No estoy enamorado de Bella, sino de Alice.

Hubo un silencio. Casi me entró la risa al ver que todos se giraban en mi dirección. Noté la furia en los ojos de Edward, y al instante supe lo que iba ha hacer.

—¡EDWARD NO!

—¡La has utilizado, has jugado con sus sentimientos!—Le sostuve del brazo antes de que fuese a darle un golpe a Jasper, de nuevo. —¡Eres un mal hijo de…!

—¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE JASPER!—Edward se giró hacía mí.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala.

—Entonces, vuestro romance…

Sin poder evitarlo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Jasper… ¡AHORA!

Jazz soltó una carcajada ante mi exasperación. Cuando le fulminé con la mirada se volvió hacía Alice.

—Alie, cariño… Este año acabas el instituto quieres estudiar diseño e ir a la universidad en Nueva York. Eso significaría nuestra separación, puesto que yo estudio en Seattle.—Los ojos de Alice brillaban, fijos en los de Jasper. Parecía no existir nada más que ellos dos.—Pero nunca podría pedirte que abandones tus sueños, aunque tampoco podría renunciar a ti, así qué…—Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo.—Heredé de mis abuelos un departamento en Nueva York. Estaba asqueroso, lo usábamos de desván… Bella me estuvo ayudando a arreglarlo, a pintarlo y a decorarlo… con todo el papeleo.—Los ojos de Alice se abrieron con sorpresa.—Pedí el traslado de universidad para el curso que viene… Y yo, bueno, quería preguntarte si…

—¡Oh, Jazz! Por supuesto que acepto irme a vivir contigo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

El resto desviamos la vista, incómodos. Pero una boba sonrisa se pintó en mi cara ante esa escena. Quien pudiese…

Noté como unos brazos me rodeaban.

—¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial!

La devolví el abrazo con una carcajada.

—Lo mejor, para la mejor. Ser tan especial merecía sin duda un regalo MUY especial.

Alice rompió a reír

—¡Un momento!—Alice se giró para fulminar a Edward con la mirada. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado fulminándome con sus ojos verdes.—¿y los papeles de tu escritorio?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Cuáles?

Por un momento pareció turbado, casi azorazado.

—Ya sabes los de… La ducha.—Carraspeó antes de recuperar la compostura.—El chico al que describes… Es Jasper.

—¡Leiste mis papeles sin permiso!

—¡¿Has escrito erótico sobre mí?

—¡Lo hiciste!  
Los tres gritos se entremezclaron, y nos miramos todos extrañados. Finalmente Emmet rompió el silencio.

—A ver que me explique… Tú.—Señaló a Edward. —Leiste unos papeles de Bella sin permiso.—Edward asintió, algo culpable.—Bella escribe erótico, deduzco que esos papeles lo eran… Y Jasper lo sabía, por motivos que desconocemos. —Jasper asintió, con una sonrisita divertida.—Pero no sabía que escribías sobre él… ¿Y Alice sí?

Estallé en carcajadas.

Le tendí a Alice los documentos. Esta aplaudió emocionada antes de leerlos ávidamente.

—Feliz cumple, Alice, tu deseo escrito.

Jasper no tardó en unírsele a la lectura. Noté como las mejillas de Alice se sonrojaban y sus ojos brillaban, mientras que la mirada de Jasper se escureció. Ambos, al terminar, lanzaron una mirada al baño que había cerca.

—Es… bestial, Bella. —Jasper habló con voz ronca.

—Sí… Ahora todos fuera de mi casa, se pospone el cumple.—Lanzó una mirada sugestiva a Jasper.—Tú no, cariño, tenemos… Muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué tal una ducha?—Respondió él mientras la rodeaba posesivamente con los brazos.

Cuando salimos, dos voces exclamaron al unísono.

—¡Yo también quiero uno!

Me reí ante las caras de Emmet y Rosalie, que me miraban casi con adoración. Se marcharon tras jurarles que en una semana tendría uno para cada uno con su fantasía sexual en cuestión.

Me encontré con la mirada de Edward. En sus ojos se leían un millón de sentimientos enfrentados.

—Bella, yo…—Dudó.—Te llevo a casa.

Asentí. Me abrió la puerta del volvo, como un caballero. Arrancó y condujo, pero al rato se detuvo en un pequeño claro.

Me giré sorprendida.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

Me silenció con su mano. Quise protestar, pero su solo contacto me hizo perder la cabeza.

—No desconfié de ti, Bella, sino de él. No lo justifica, lo sé, pero los celos me cegaron. Yo te había dicho lo que sentía, tú cortabas con Jacob… ¿Para solo quedar con Jasper? Le odiaba, Bella, le odiaba por captar tu atención, por hacer daño a mi prima. Pero sobretodo le odiaba porque tú le hubieses elegido a él.—Me miró, algo en mi mirada debió animarle a seguir.—Por supuesto, yo estaba seguro de que tú nunca le harías eso a Alice, él te estaba manipulando. Pero cuando leí ese relato…—Sus ojos se oscurecieron, se mano abandonó i boca, mientras que sus dedos dibujaban mis labios, sin apartar él su vista de ellos. Mi respiración se volvió errática.—Te deseo, Bella, más de lo que nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer… Y no solo eso, te amo. He soñado tantas veces contigo, he sentido tanta frustración… No podía soportar que el dueño de tu corazón de tu cuerpo fuese otro.

Quise gritarle. Enserio. Quise decirle que era un estúpido y que me llevase a casa, que se olvidase de mí. Pero no pude.

—Jamás habría escrito algo así sobre nosotros, Edward.—Sus ojos me miraron dolidos y sorprendidos. Trató de apartar la mano, le detuve.—Nunca nos he imaginado en una ducha, Edward. Nos he imaginado apasionadamente e una piscina, en un coche, en mi habitación, en la cocina, en tu garaje… Pero nunca en la ducha.—Me miró sorprendido.—Siempre de forma intensa, pasional, casi brusca. Pero con amor.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y casi sonreí ante su silencio.

—Tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tus labios sobre mis pezones erectos haciéndome suplicar más... Mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura, balanceando las caderas… Rozando nuestros sexos, mientras que mis manos sostendrían tu pelo cobrizo apretándote más y más contra a mí. De mis labios, solo…

No pude continuar, me silenció con un intenso beso. Nuestro primer beso. Lleno de deseo, lujuria… Lleno de amor. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, mientras que las suyas se hundían en el mío. El beso perfecto.

Al separarnos jadeábamos. Casi sin darme cuenta fijé la vista en su problema. Un gemido ahogado escapó de mi garganta. Él sonrió de forma pícara.

—Eso es lo que provocas en mi Bella…—e miró fijamente a los ojos.—Te quiero Bella.

—Y yo a ti Edward.

Me besó suavemente en los labios antes de girarse y arrancar.

—Me alegro tanto de todo esto. Ahora eres mía.

Su sonrisa era brillante.

—Por supue… ¿¡QUÉ!

Su carcajada llenó el coche. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?


	15. ¡Ni de coña!

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Quiero informaros de que esta historia está llegando a su final… Probablemente queden cuatro capítulos más, contando el epilogo. También informaros de mi nueva historia.**

**Pero bueno, todavía quedan un par de cosillas más por aquí, por ejemplo Tanya…**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por los Reviews, hacen que tenga más y más ganas de escribir.**

**Gracias por dedicarme algo de vuestro tiempo.**

**¡Besos!**

Definición de felicidad: Estar con Edward.

Definición de Stress: Los exámenes finales.

Los últimos dos meses habían sido maravillosos, obviando las largas horas de estudio. Aunque siempre podían jugar a tu favor, si le sugerías a tu maravilloso novio, que estudia medicina que te echase una mano con biología… Aunque realmente mi mente estaba más puesta en la práctica que en la teoría.

Desde que Edward y yo empezamos a salir mi imaginación, y con ello mi inspiración, se habían disparado. No solo había creado un par de relatos para Jasper, Rose y Emmet, sino que también había escrito millones pensando en Edward y en mí. Mis amigos me adoraban… Pero mis fantasías no pasaban de ahí, de ser fantasías.

Edward leía mis relatos y decía maravillas sobre ellos, pero no parecía captar la intencionalidad de estos, o si lo hacía, fingía extremadamente bien…

Siempre nos besábamos, de forma bastante apasionada, y habíamos llegado a toqueteos, pero nada más. Al principio pensaba que el problema estaba en mi minoría de edad, pero apenas faltaban unos meses para mis dieciocho años… Pensé que quizá no deseaba distraerme con los exámenes, así que le dejé caer sutilmente que la insatisfacción era el mayor problema de distracción. Finalmente me planteé el hecho de que mi inexperiencia fuese un problema, ya que él lo consideraba poco excitante. Así que había comenzado con mi plan C: Seducir a Edward.

Alice y Rose se partían de la risa ante mi frustración… Cuando les sugerí que fuesen empáticas se pusieron furiosas con Edward.

—¡Si a Emmet se le ocurriese, le mataba!—Rose gritaba indignada, desde mi cama.—Vamos, nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza sabiendo las consecuencias que traería.

Alice me miró de forma muy seria.

—Me imagino la frustración…—Noté como la daba un escalofrío.—Se me pone la carne de gallina.

Siguieron despotricando un rato más, antes de que se centrasen y pudiese contarles mi plan.

—Mañana, Charlie y Sue se van a la ciudad a una boda, dormirán allí… He invitado a Edward a que me ayude con Biología, pero mi intención es… Seducirle.—Pensé que estallarían en carcajadas, sin embargo me miraron con determinación.—Y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda…

Alice se levantó de la silla de mi escritorio, dando 0palmaditas por la emoción.

—¡Oh, sí, compras!

No pude quejarme, realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

—Y luego, yo… Te diré exactamente cuál es el plan.—Rosalie sonrió complacida.—¡Esto es genial!

No tardaron en obligarme a vestirme antes de salir al centro comercial. Para mi sorpresa no fuimos directamente a las tiendas de ropa, sino a las de lencería. Alice rebuscó entre millones de conjuntos, mientras que Rose salía un momento hacía otra tienda a comprarme algo más de ropa. La emoción de ambas era respirable.

Finalmente, Alice encontró un conjunto azul marino, con encajes y dos pequeños lazos color perla. Uno en el sujetador, en medio, y otro en el centro de las braguitas. Muy insinuantes, pero muy bonito.

—¡Adoro como te queda este color!—Dijo dando saltitos.—Y Edward adora como te queda, su camisa favorita es esa azul sin mangas y escote en V. Cada vez que te ve con ella; saliva. Aunque no sé si deberíamos apostar por algo rojo…

La detuve antes de que se lanzase una nueva búsqueda. Compró algo más en la tienda de lencería, antes de salir y encontrarnos con Rose.

Había comprado un vestido, bastante informal, pero muy revelador. Era de color beige, y bastante corto. También había comprado unas botas marrones con tacón de aguja.

Las miré como si estuviesen locas.

—Chicas… ¿Enserio consideráis a Edward tan tonto como para no sospechar nada si me ve tan arreglada para una tarde de estudio?

Ambas rompieron a reír ante mi cara, que debía ser bastante reveladora.

—No te asustes, Bella, vas a estar encantadora, y Edward no podrá resistirse…—Alice pasó su brazo por mis hombros.—Además, a Edward le dirás que después has quedado para salir con nosotras de fiesta. Ya sabes, noche de chicas. Así se pondrá también algo celosillo. Utilizaremos todo lo posible para que caiga.

—Pero… ¿No se transparentará el vestido revelando demasiado?—Rosalie me miró como si fuese idiota.—¡Oh, ya entiendo!

Bufaron ambas.

—Muy bien, Einstein, este es el plan: Cuando Edward llegue….

**POV EDWARD:**

Llegué a casa de Bella dos minutos antes de la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Estaba ansioso por verla. Entre semana era más complicado por sus clases y las mías, pero adoraba pasar toda la tarde con ella estudiando, y me sentía alagado de que me hubiese pedido ayuda con la materia.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé ansioso. Oí unos pasos bajar por la escalera. Era el ruido de… ¿Tacones? ¿Estarían Alice o Rose con ella?

—¡Un minuto!

Cuando Bella me abrió la puerta me quedé sin aliento. Llevaba un corto vestido color Beige, de media manga y cuello de barco, que dejaba entrever el valle de sus senos. Con las botas de tacón, sus piernas, ya largas, parecían kilométricas, hasta que desaparecían bajo el vestido. Un vestido demasiado corto en mi opinión.

Tragué saliva con fuera ante la estampa.

—Ummm. Nunca te había visto ese vestido.—Ella sonrió nerviosa.—Creo… ¿No te has puesto excesivamente arreglada para una tarde de estudio?

Ella soltó una carcajada y me invitó a pasar. Pasamos a su salón donde estaban preparados los libros y cuadernos de estudio.

—No es por ti bobo.—Dijo enarcando una ceja en mi dirección. Acepté el golpe lo mejor que pude.—Es para esta noche.

¿Esta noche? ¿Qué pasaba esta noche?

—¿Vamos a salir?—Pregunté tras un casto beso en los labios.

Ella recogió mi chaqueta y se alejó con un suave balanceo de caderas. Lo que me llamó la atención sobre algo… ¡Se le transparentaba la ropa interior! Volví a tragar con fuerza.

—No sé tú pero yo sí.—Aquello me puso en tensión. ¿Habría quedado con Jake? ¿Por eso se había puesto tan guapa? Los celos hirvieron en mis venas.—He quedado con las chicas, ya sabes, una noche de fiesta solo mujeres.

Soltó una carcajada, y mis celos se redujeron considerablemente… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Solo chicas? ¡¿Fiesta? ¡¿Con esa ropa? ¡Ni de coña!

—¿De fiesta?

Mi voz salió más ronca de lo esperado. Ella emitió una nueva carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Empezamos?

Asentí, aunque no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

La hora siguiente fue una auténtica tortura. No podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que sucedería si se iban las tres solas de fiesta, y vestidas así… ¡A cuántos chicos atraerían! Además, Bella no ayudaba cada vez que se inclinaba para preguntarme algo y me dejaba contemplar el generoso escote de su vestido. Haciéndomelo pasar francamente mal, y poniendo en mi mente toda clase de pensamientos lujuriosos, bastante impropios.

—Umm. La reproducción.—Murmuró en cierto momento.—Es increíble pensar lo perfecto que es el cuerpo de una mujer, ¡como se adapta para una nueva vida!—Se llevo las manos a los pechos, provocando estragos en mí.—¡Y pensar que estas no están solo para lucirlas!

Cuando apretó suavemente sus pechos, tuve que ponerme en pie a riesgo de cometer una insensatez.

—¡Voy al baño!

Ella me miro extrañada.

—De acuerdo… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Asentí.

—¡Algo muy frío!

Me dio la impresión de que sonreía divertida mientras yo abandonaba la habitación a trompicones.

Diez minutos más tarde entré de nuevo, totalmente sereno y dispuesto a seguir con el estudio sin ningún pensamiento lujurioso. Al verla de espaldas a mí, colocando las bebidas y algo de picotear, no me pude resistir a darla un susto.

—¡Ah!

Se derramó toda la coca-cola encima del vestido.

—¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Este vestido es el que me quería poner este noche!—Y así sin más se sacó el vestido enfrente mío y empezó a frotar la mancha.—Puf, puede que se haya secado para cuando quiera salir…

Pero yo no la oía. Mi mente estaba perdida en las curvas de su cuerpo. Llevaba un erótico conjunto azul marino que contrastaba con su suave piel blanca. ¡Oh, Dios, adoraba ese color en su piel! Las braguitas eran bastante insinuantes y el sujetador realzaba sus pechos. Era tan increíblemente sensual, incluso con las botas de tacón, que sorprendentemente daban un toque mucho más sensual al conjunto.

Empecé a tener un serio problema con un parte de mi anatomía.

Contuve un gemido.

—Bella…—Conseguí decir con voz ronca. Ella me miró de forma inocente, aunque tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.-¡Dios!—Murmuré entre dientes ante la visión. Tan virginal… Tan excitante.—Ponte algo, por favor, no es… Lo apropiado para estudiar.

Su sonrojó aumento y con ello la durea de mi ya hinchado miembro. Contuve un gemido de dolor.

—¡Oh! Voy a tender esto y a ponerme un pijama hasta que se seque.

Asentí. Y cuando abandonó la sala me sentí tentado de tirarme lo que quedaba de refresco en mis pantalones. Suspiré aliviado, al menos ahora vendría con algo que la tapase algo más…

Pero al verla entrar mi gozo se fue en un pozo. Apareció con un MUY insinuante negligé del color de la ropa interior y sin las botas. Parecía una ninfa sacada de cualquier fantasía erótica. Se acercó hasta mí, son las mejillas sonrojadas. Su pelo caía en una cascada sobre la espalda. ¡Mierda, tenía un grave problema!

—¿Qué te parece, Ed?

¿Qué que me parecía? Me parecía divino, una tortura y el paraíso. Estar en el infierno, mientras contemplaba a un ángel. El pecado, y la salvación.

—…Bonito.

Ella me dedico una dulce sonrisa y se sentó en mis piernas. Tuve que agarrar fuertemente mis pantalones para no cometer una insensatez con mis manos.

-Yo no estaba muy convencida… Pero Alice insistió tanto.

Nota mental: Hacerle un bonito regalo por navidad a Alice y no regalarle nada por su cumpleaños. ¡Esto era una divina tortura!

—Bella… No creo que…

Ella se giró hacia mí, y colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de mi tronco, obligándome a reclinarme sobre el sofá.

Podía sentir el calor desprendido por su cuerpo, sobre todo por su zona más íntima. Rozó mi erección y un rugido escapó de mis labios.

—¡Oh, Edward!—Gimió en mi oído. Ese sonido fue directo a mi ingle.—Te deseo tanto… Estoy tan excitada. Me gustaría tanto que me tocases…

Colocó mis manos en su cintura. Y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tumbarla sobre el sillón y hacerla el amor hasta que se olvidase de todo menos de mi nombre.

—No… No puedo.—Logré murmurar quedamente—Quiero esperar…

Ella gimió y se rozó contra mi ingle. Sin darme cuenta empecé a deslizar mis manos por su espalda. Su piel era tan suave…

—¿A qué?

Murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello, mientras me besaba de forma apasionada ahí.

La apreté contra mí, de forma inconsciente.

—A.. que nos casemos.

Fue un rugido más que una frase. Pero ella pareció entenderme ya que se detuvo, se alejó de mí y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Oh, Edward! Me encantará casarme contigo… Soy tan feliz de que pienses en un futuro, juntos… Pero yo no me pienso casar hasta dentro de algunos años así que…—Me besó de forma apasionada.—¡Ni de coña!

Jadeó contra mis labios.

Mis manos empezaron a deslizarse hacía su trasero… Mi razón no aguantaría más.

—Bella, no estoy seguro de esto yo te respeto y…

Ella se alejó.

—Y yo deseo esto, no em lo tomaré como una falta de respeto.—Dudé, lo leyó en mis ojos. Se separó abruptamente y se alejó de mí.—Oh, muy bien, si tú no quieres darme lo que busco… Quizá esta noche con las chicas consiga encontrar a alguien que me satisfaga.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante. Casi sin darme cuenta me puse en pie la, agarré del brazo y la pegué a mí, antes de besarla con pasión, posesivamente, mientras que restregaba mi erección contra ella.

—Mira como me pones, Bella… ¿Realmente crees que no quiero?—Volvió a gemir. Y yo la alcé en volandas y puse rumbo a las escaleras.—A tu habitación, ahora.

Ella volvió a gemir ante el tonó de mi voz, antes de enredar sus piernas en mi cintura y besarme de forma apasionada.

Quería reservar algo especial para nuestra noche de bodas, porque, sí, solo me imaginaba mi futuro con ella, pero… ¡Ya se me ocurriría algo! Porque, definitivamente, su virginidad no sobreviviría a esta noche…


	16. Y entonces llegó ella

**Chicas, siento el retraso.**

**He tenido mogollón de exámenes, los finales de evaluación de hecho, y he estado ocupadísima, es más hay un par que no me han salido bien….**

**Sí, sé que he actualizado la otra historia, pero lo había prometido si conseguían llegar a cierto número den Reviews, y lo consiguieron :D**

**Aquí os dejo este capítulo.**

**POV. BELLA:**

Al sentir sus palabras en mi oído, una ola de excitación arrastró mi cuerpo. No conseguí decir nada, de mi interior solo escapaban gemidos desesperados. Al alzare en volandas, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, como si tuviesen vida propia, al unir nuestros sexos en un suave roce jadeé con desesperación.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias y se adaptaba al suyo como si hubiese sido creado para él.

En algún momento llegamos a mi habitación, la sensación de placer me impedía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía razonar es que deseaba sus manos acariciando mi piel, mi cuerpo, más cerca…

Me depositó en la cama y se alejó.

Abrí los ojos, y le miré con indignación. Su mirada brillaba con la pasión del momento, pero sus labios se torcían en una tierna sonrisa.

—Si no me detienes ahora… No me podré detener ya.—Sonrei, complacida con esa idea. Él negó con la cabeza.—¿Ves esto?—Mis ojos recorrieron su escultural cuerpo hasta su miembro, que estaba ya hinchado por la excitación—Bella, puedo perder el control… Estoy bastante excitado, desesperado, diría yo.

Gemí, clave mis ojos en sus esmeraldas. Brillantes, hipnóticas.

—Confío en ti, Edward… Deseo esto, he estado esperando para ti.

Mis palabras le afectaron más de lo esperado, su mirada se tornó salvaje antes de recostarse sobre mí y devorar mis labios

Sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi cuerpo, que se arqueó hacía él, dándole libre acceso a cada recóndito rincón.

Sus caricias sobre mi escasa ropa eran ardientes, pero suaves como el tacto de una pluma. El calor era angustiante, la desesperación me arrastraba a la locura. Mis manos, inexpertas, volaron a los botones de su camisa, y con torpeza se deshicieron de los molestos botones.

Deseaba acariciar su pálido pecho, su ancho y bien formado pecho. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera soñar con ello, agarró mis muñecas, sosteniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza. Gemí de frustración.

—No tan rápido gatita…—Gruñó en mi oído, gemí de nuevo al notar mi excitación mojando mi conjunto nuevo. Su voz era tan ronca, tan varonil…—Ahora me toca a mí.

Deslizó el negligé, sacándolo, dejándome solo en el sinuoso conjunto azul.

Sin liberar mis muñecas, se lanzó a la tarea de devorar mi cuello. Mientras que de mis labios escapaban suspiros sus labios besaban, lamían, succionaban e incluso mordían, arrastrándome a límites del placer jamás sospechados.

Me sentí delirar, sentí que necesitaba más, que suplicaba más… Sus labios se deslizaron hasta el valle de mis pechos, repartiendo ligeros besos. Se detuvo en los bordes del sugerente sujetador, antes de repartir suaves lamidas.

Su lengua era húmeda y caliente. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacía él, ansiando el contacto. Notaba el dolor en mis pezones, notaba mi palpitante clítoris, apreciaba su fuerte y gran erección. El ambiente estaba impregnado de olor a sexo, la habitación inundada en gemidos, y él sonrió.

Libero ms muñecas, pero estas no abandonaron su posición. Sus manos recorrieron la longitud de mis brazos antes de llegar a mi sujetador. Se deshizo de él con movimientos suaves.

Sus manos expertas palparon mis necesitados y doloridos pechos, con dulzura, con suavidad. Mi cuerpo se relajó en sus brazos antes de sentir un punzante pellizco en mis pezones. Solté una exclamación, sorpresa, dolor… Excitación. El rió de forma ronca, acariciando esta vez con suavidad antes de proporcionar un nuevo pellizco.

Mi cuerpo se retorció por la excitación. Notaba mi cuerpo arder, notaba la parte inferior de mi cuerpo palpitar. Notaba mis húmedos fluidos deslizarse por mis muslos.

Inclinó su cabeza hacía mí, y clavó sus brillantes ojos en los míos, nebulosos por la excitación, antes de llevarse uno de mis pezones a su boca.

Un grito de desesperación. Había escapado de mis labios, pero yo no era consciente de ello. Mi cuerpo se arqueó, buscando un contacto más profundo, mis caderas se alzaron, buscando con desesperación las suyas.

—Por favor…—Me oí suplicar. Mis manos fueron a su espalda, arañándola en reacción al placer.

Le oí gruñir y frotar su cadera con más insistencia contra la mía. Jadeé de placer. Sin dejar de succionar y mordisquear mis pezones, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar las bragas. Se deshizo de ellas en un momento.

—Edward… Quiero verte.

Casi con pesar, Edward se alejó de mí y se llevó las manos al cinturón. Le detuve con la mirada, y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos me dediqué a desnudarle con movimientos lentos. Cuando los vaqueros cayeron, y quedo solo el bóxer observé fascinada la mercancía.

Le oí reír con suficiencia, así que no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y acariciarle por encima del pantalón. Su gemido resonó en las paredes.

Una sensación de poder me embriagó, y desde mi posición tan poco dominante, tomé el control de la situación. Al principio de forma torpe e insegura, pero poco a poco mis movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos.

El balanceo de caderas de Edward y su cara de profundo de seo, lograron que me excitase más, y aventurándome, me incorporé y lamí sus pezones, antes de mordisquearlos suavemente.

—Dios, estás tan duro…

Le oí reir quedamente

—No soy Dios, aunque me acerco…—Gimió cuando empecé a acariciar con el pulgar la punta de su pene.—¡Joder, Bella! ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo que me pones así? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado tirarte sobre la cama y hacerte el amor hasta que se te olvidase tu nombre?

Gemí.

—Edward, estoy tan mojada, tan caliente…

Edward gruñó con un matiz desesperado, antes de detener mis laboriosas manos. Volvió a tumbarme sobre la cama, y mientras sus labios dejaban suaves besos en mi estómago, sus manos viajaron hasta mi intimidad.

—¡Joder! Sí, Bella, estás muy mojada…—Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de forma salvaje, casi primitiva. La reacción de mi cuerpo fue inmediata—Necesitas ser follada, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero la sorpresa solo duró unos segundos para dar paso a una excitación delirante. Nunca había oído a Edward hablar sucio… Pero me encantó.

—¡Sí, Edward, sí!

Rió contra mi piel, antes de que sus labios descendiesen hasta mi centro. No dudó antes de atrapar mi clítoris entre sus labios y succionar.

La reacción de mi cuerpo fue involuntaria, mis caderas se alzaron, buscando su bendita boca, mientras que mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, atrayéndole más hacía mí

Mi cuerpo ardía, cada vez más y más, llegando a un punto de necesidad suprema, necesitaba algo, algo más… Necesitaba liberarme.

—Edward…

Mi voz fue casi un llanto. Pero su lengua no dio tregua, de nuevo húmeda y caliente, sus labios apretando y succionando mi hinchado y sensible clítoris. No aguantaría más, no podía más…

Noté uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, antes de que lo introdujese con facilidad. De nuevo mi cadera se alzó, buscando más.

Se separó con una sonrisa.

—Es el momento…—Pesé a la excitación del momento no pude evitar tener una pizca de miedo, Edward lo leyó en mis ojos, y se acercó a mis labios.—Bella, amor, nunca te haría daño, si te duele avísame, por favor. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y le sostuve por los hombros. Me besó con pasión y con dulzura.

Le noté empezar a penetrarme, la sensación de placer era algo inhumano… Hasta que topó con la barrera de la virginidad. Empujó suavemente, pero me tensé ante los espasmos de dolor.

Una de sus manos voló a mi pezón y la otra a mi clítoris, y empezaron a estimularlos sin que sus labios abandonasen los míos, transformando pronto el dolor en un placer… Indescriptible.

Pronto, mi cuerpo deseo más, y me vi balanceando las caderas. Eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitó.

Sus embestidas fueron fuertes, lentas y profundas, llevándome a una sensación de delirio. Apenas era consciente de sus gruñidos y de mis súplicas, pidiendo más. La velocidad y la profundidad de las estocadas fue aumentando.

Mi cuerpo empezó a contraerse con los primeros espasmos del orgasmo, noté como su cuerpo también se tensaba.

—Bella…

—¡Edward!

Finalmente alcancé el orgasmo, y segundos después lo alcanzaba él. Fue algo bestial, sentí como si mi cuerpo alcanzase el cielo antes de descender de golpe a la tierra. Las emociones bullían en mí, y no pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima ante tanto placer. Lamentando su pérdida.

Salió de mí, y se tumbó a mi lado, jadeando agotado. Pero de golpe se incorporó, su cara era puro terror.

—Bella… ¡No he usado preservativo!—Me sorprendió notablemente su descuido.—Dios, Dios… ¡Qué cagada!

Empezó a delirar sobre que si él cuidaría del niño mientras yo iba a la universidad, que si pedirle ayuda a Esme y a Carlisle, sus padres, etc. Antes de que pudiese detenerle.

—Edward… Estoy tomando la píldora.—El alivio fue patente en su cara y tuve que contener una carcajada. Pero de pronto su rosto se volvió desconfiado.—No, Edward, no la tomo por Jake, el ginecólogo me la recomendó puesto que yo tengo la regla muy irregular…

De nuevo, sentí su alivio, y esta vez no contuve una risita. Volvió a la cama, para tumbarse junto a mí y taparnos con la sábana, antes de rodearme con sus brazos.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Y yo a ti, Ed.

Y con sus labios en mi pelo, y nuestros cuerpos desnudos abrazados, nos dejamos arrastrar por el sueño.

Me desperté temprano, con los primeros rayos de sol, y los recuerdos de la tarde anterior invadieron mi mente, me sonrojé. Me estiré en la cama, encontrándomela vacía.

No pude evitar incorporarme de golpe, asustada. En la cama había una nota, mi corazón redobló la velocidad de la angustia.

_Querida Bella:_

_Buenos días, amor mío. Pensarás lo peor de mí al despertarte sola en la cama tras la maravillosa experiencia de ayer, pero lamentablemente he tenido que irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, para la universidad, defectos del último año._

_No te preocupes, nos veremos esta noche, o si no puede ser mañana te iré a buscar después de tus exámenes._

_Te adoro, amor, no lo olvides, esta experiencia ha sido única. No olvides cuidar de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo._

_Te quiero, te amo, te añoro…_

_Edward, tu caballero andante._

Un suspiró escapó de mis labios. Salté de la cama y corrí al teléfono. Marqué rápidamente.

—¡Alice!

Tras unos gruñidos furiosos por las horas, procedí a contarle toda la aventura de anoche. Media hora más tarde, las dos dábamos gritos de emoción.

—¡Tía, estoy tan feliz por ti!—Nos reímos.—Por las dos… Por fin va a irnos todo bien, ¿no crees?

Suspiré.

—Sí… Es todo tan perfecto.—Sonreí para mí.—He pensado en estudiar ahora biología, y luego prepararle algo especial de cena a Edward, llevárselo, ya sabes, como sorpresa.

—¡Sí, sí!—Me la imaginaba saltando.—Es genial, tía. Mucha suerte, yo también tengo que estudiar para el examen.

Colgamos. Estuve estudiando toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, para después meterme en la cocina y no salir de allí hasta no tener preparada una lasaña de verduras, una tarta y un termo de café. Estaba emocionadísima, y no tardé en subirme a mi coche e ir a casa de Edward.

Por el camino, iba tratando de imaginarme las distintas caras de sorpresa y emoción que pondría Edward y la situación que vendría después, a cual más romántica y apasionada.

Llegué al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Edward, en Port Ángeles, que le pillaba más cerca de Seattle.

Conseguí sitió en la puerta, lo cual era otro buen presagio, y subí volando por las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de Edward fruncí el ceño preocupada… Estaba abierta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y sin darme cuenta, me vi abriendo la puerta del todo y mirando en el interior.

Allí, de espaldas a mi posición, estaba Edward, que se besaba apasionadamente con una muy sexy Tanya.

Se me detuvo el corazón. Tanya abrió los ojos y me vio en la puerta, casi la vi sonreír contra los labios de Edward, antes de centrarse de nuevo en su tarea.

Casi se pudo oír el ruido de mi corazón rompiéndose. Sin hacer ruido y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, giré en redondo y caminé hacía la puerta. Una vez fuera, rompí a llorar.

Unos brazos, me sorprendieron.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios…?

Me liberé de los brazos de Jasper y corrí hacia la salida.

—¿Bella? ¡Bella!

No me giré, corrí, me monté en mi coche y arranqué. No me di cuenta de hacía donde iba hasta que me encontré en casa de Alice. Ella me esperaba en la puerta, y por algún motivo no me pareció extraño que ella supiese que yo iba a ir. Me dejé abrazar y llevar hasta su habitación sin dejar de llorar.

Me tumbó en la cama y entré en una especie de supor, mientras que lloraba, casi un sueño… Peor que una pesadilla.

Vagamente oí a Alice llamar a Charlie y explicarle que estaba allí, que había habido un problema y que no se preocupase, que iría al examen, que ella me cuidaría, y que me dejaría ropa, que ya le contaría todo.

De nuevo entré en una especie de sueño, mientras que Alice me acariciaba suavemente el pelo, al despertar oía susurros al otro lado de la puerta.

—…Sí, Ali, grite su nombre, pero no me hizo caso… Al entrar comprendí porqué. Se estaban besando de forma apasionada, después de haber compartido algo tan… íntimo, tan especial con Bella.—Casi podía oír gruñir a Jasper, incluso a Emmet.—Le golpeé sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Bien hecho.—Replicó la voz de Rose.

—Ella está tan mal…—La voz de Alice estaba tomada, seguramente había llorado.—Me siento tan impotente, ella era tan feliz y ahora solo llora, y llora, y tiene pesadillas y grita cuando se "duerme"

—Maldito hijo de…

Rose mandó callar a Emmet. Finalmente me dormí de nuevo y de nuevo… Mis sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente actué como una autómata, me duché, me vestí, fui al instituto, hice el examen, volví a casa, estudié… Ese comportamiento fue así durante los pocos exámenes que quedaban.

Se acercaba la graduación. No se me ocurrió pedir invitación para Edward, ni si quiera lo hizo Alice. Ninguno de mis amigos hablaba de él, todos evitaban el tema.

Y yo me sentía tan culpable…

La graduación fue una mierda. Todos se divertían y yo me fui a casa. Miré el móvil tras varios días. Tenía multitud de llamadas de Edward.

Dudé. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a explicarse, ¿no?

Llamé. Contestaron al segundo tono.

—¿Sí?

Esa no era la voz de Edward.

—¿Está Edward?

Mi voz fue apenas un murmullo, un mal susurro. Oí la cruel carcajada de Tanya.

—Está en el baño, querida. Yo estoy esperándole aquí, en su cama…—Gimió.—Dios, es tan bueno.

Tuve ganas de soltar una amarga carcajada y replicar un lo sé, pero probablemente solo saliese un sonoro sollozo.

—Me ha llamado…

—Seguramente por lastima, ya conoces a Eddie… Es un pedazo de cielo. Siente verdadera lástima por los peor amparados.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas.

—¿Querías algo más, querida?

—No, no le digas que…

Se oyó una puerta.

—¡Tanya! ¿Con quien demonios…?

—Bueno, adiós Bella.—Oí la voz de Tanya.

—¿Es Bella? ¡Bella, Bella! No cuel…

Oí como le arrebataba el teléfono a Tanya pero colgué antes de que él pudiese hablar. Ahora lo tenía todo más claro. Explicaba muchas cosas.

Me sequé las lágrimas y tomé una decisión…

…

—¡¿Qué?

La voz de Alice sonó tres octavas más alta de lo normal. Estábamos reunidos todos en una cafetería, eran las primeras semanas del verano, ya hacíamos planes para el año siguiente, nuestro primer año en la universidad… ¡Nos habíamos graduado!

—No voy a ir a la universidad de Nueva York…—Me encogí de hombros.—He cambiado de idea, eso no es pecado

Jasper se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¡Pero si hasta convencimos a Emmet y Rose que viniesen! Y eso que Rose estaba empeñada en irse a Harvard a estudiar…

Rose gruñó.

—Finalmente me conformé con Columbia.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Iré a Stanford, California suena bien…

Estallaron en protestas. Esto me recordaba mucho a cuando tomé la decisión de pasar un tiempo fuera. Aquella vez tampoco estuvieron de acuerdo, pero salió bien, conocí a Jake. Quizá ahora también.

No tenía sentido para mí ir a Columbia, el único motivo por el que quería ir a Nuevas York, más que por mis amigos, era por que Edward iba a pedir plaza en un hospital de allí, así estaríamos juntos. Ahora ya…

No tenía sentido.

Había sido tan feliz, era todo tan perfecto, y entonces llego ella… Nunca entendía por qué iba a elegirme a mí de entre las dos, y ahora comprendía que nunca lo hizo.

No había competencia, ahora simplemente necesitaba irme lejos. Muy lejos.

Lejos de él.


	17. Se acabó

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Tras la espera aquí está… El último capítulo de Pasiones Adolescentes. Por supuesto, falta el epílogo, pero este es el último capítulo como tal.**

**Muchas gracias a TODAS por leer y por vuestros comentarios.**

**Disfrutad leyendo =D**

**POV. BELLA:**

Alice no fue consciente de la realidad de mis declaraciones, ni ella ni ninguno de mis amigos. No les culpaba por ello, y pese a que les insistí en que mi resolución de irme a Stanford era firme ninguno me creyeron y disfrutamos de un tranquilo verano, hasta el día de mi partida.

Había sido curiosa la forma en la que se habían dado las cosas, ni queriendo evitar a Edward habríamos tenido menos ocasiones de vernos. Sus amigos lo arrastraron al viaje de in de carrera, y los míos a Nueva York, donde les ayudé a instalarse, mientras ellos sostenían que debía buscarme un piso. Finalmente, cuando Edward volvió del viaje fue requerido en una boda en México. Casualmente, fue cuando aproveché para ir a Forks a recoger mis cosas y despedirme de Charlie y Sue, que se deshicieron el lágrimas, aunque Sue y yo tuvimos que jurar que las únicas lágrimas derramadas habían sido las de mi madrastra a riesgo de que Charlie decidiese matarnos por su hombría.

Y ahora, de vuelta a Nueva York, mi avión salía en apenas tres horas, cuando Edward no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días

—¿Cuándo piensas poner fin a esta broma de mal gusto, Bella?

Nos encontrábamos todos en el apartamento que Jasper y Alice compartían, y pese a que las palabras de mi amiga eran dulces, no caería en la trampa de creer que no estaba furiosa.

Carraspeé. Mis amigos miraban incrédulos las maletas que había en la puerta del apartamento, mis cosas las había mandado tres días antes.

—Alice, estoy con mis maletas en la entrada de tu apartamento, con un billete de avión comprado, una matrícula pagada y con una habitación para compartir ya reservada en el campus… ¿Cuándo vais a ser conscientes de que esto no es una broma?

La primera en estallar fue Rose.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma, Bella!—Su voz podía aterrorizar a los vecinos a menos de cinco plantas de nosotros, estaba segura.—Porque… ¡Me niego a creer que por un gilipollas vayas a dejar TODOS los sueños de universidad que hiciste con tus AMIGOS!

Quise replicar, pero pese que a Emmet había agarrado a Rose del hombro no era para calmarla, sino para darla su apoyo.

—¡Mierda, Bella! Nos conocemos desde críos… ¡No puedes dejarnos tirados por él!

Sentí mi cólera arder.

—¡Chicos, NO es por Edward, es por mí! Quiero alejarme de todo esto, quiero vivir una vida distinta, salir de esta rutina. ¡Y aunque fuese por él, miradnos! Decís que todo va ha estar bien… ¡Que no nos tendremos que ver! Pero pese a todo, sigue siendo el primo de Alice, y vuestro mejor amigo.—Señalé a Emmet y Jasper, que retrocedieron ante el empuje de mi furia.—Viviremos en la misma ciudad… ¡¿Ni si quiera decís su nombre y las cosas podrán ir con normalidad? Lo dudo, chicos.

Hubo un silencio.

—Así que necesitas escapar de la rutina... ¿Eso somos para ti, Bella? ¿Rutina?—Me giré hacía Alice, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.—Necesitas nuevos amigos… ¿Tan aburridos te resultamos?

—Alice, no es eso, no digas…

Me acalló con un gesto.

—Quieras o no, estoy pagando yo por los pecados de mi primo, eso o te resultamos aburridos y prefieres hacer nuevos amigos. ¡Qué gran amistad la tuya!

—¡Alice!

Pero Alice ignoró a su novio y me miró desafiante, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vete, Bella.

Sentía las lágrimas contenidas arder en los míos propios.

—Sí, me voy. Mejor estar sola que con vosotros. ¿Qué clase de amigos sois? ¡Sois unos egoístas!—Oí el jadeo de Rosalie, pero no me frené.—Solo pensáis en vosotros, en lo feliz que os haría a vosotros que yo estuviese en Nueva York. ¡Yo nunca quise vivir en Nueva York, lo hice solo por Edward! ¿Y ahora qué? Encima… ¿Qué? Pretendéis que viva en Nueva York, un sitio al que solo quería venir por mi novio, que ahora es mi ex, que se va a mudar aquí con su novia, con la que me puso los cuernos, mientras tengo que convivir diariamente, no solo con el MUY probable riesgo de volver a verle, sino con dos parejas felices que me recuerdan mi constante situación, mientras que yo deseo estudiar literatura, tratar de rehacer mi vida, y no dejaros de lado, sino abrir mis horizontes con la esperanza de superar esta herida… —No les miré mientras recogía mis maletas. —Sí, definitivamente me voy.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni ellos me llamaron ni yo me volví. Horas más tarde estaba en California, y dos días más tarde felizmente instalada en Stanford.

Compartía habitación con dos chicas Heidi y Jane, de las que no había tardado prácticamente nada en hacerme amiga, ni de ellas ni de su respectivo grupo de amigos: Félix, Dimitri y Alec.

Félix y Jane salían juntos, al igual que Alec y Heidi, pero aún así, entré en su grupo con sorprendente comodidad y facilidad. Heidi y Jane estudiaban, magisterio y economía, respectivamente. Félix estudiaba una ingeniería, que por mucho que me repitiese siempre olvidaba, Alec psicología y Dimitri, con su aspecto rudo, era un privilegiado en artes.

Tardé poco en convertir a Heidi y a Jane en mis confidentes, no me presionaron para oír mi historia, y finalmente les conté el drama que había sido mi vida en los dos últimos años. Ambas se mostraron indignadas y furiosas con Edward, sin embargo me rencomendaron paciencia con mis amigos. Alec, al enterarse, siguió su ejemple de consejo. Félix y Dimitri fueron más duros, querían arrancar cabezas.

Casi un mes después de mi marcha de Nueva York, mi móvil se estropeó, y sin saber nada de mis antiguos amigos me decidí a cambiarlo. Informando a mis padres del cambio, con la secreta esperanza de que en algún momento me llamasen.

La vida en la universidad era genial, entre los estudios, las fiestas y los nuevos amigos, yo me sentía, de nuevo, feliz.

—Tía, Alec se ha olvidado de nuestro aniversario… ¡Estoy segura!

Heidi lloraba tirada en mi cama, mientras Jane y yo tratábamos de darle un basto consuelo.

—No subestimes a mi hermano, Hei. Quizá te dé una sorpresa…

La sentí bufar.

—Vamos, Hei, Jane tiene razón, puede que Alec haya preparado algo genial.

Como ambas sabíamos que había hecho, pero se nos había prohibido revelar, para no romper la sorpresa. Alec llevaba semanas preparándolo todo: Desde reservar el restaurante favorito de Heidi para ellos dos solos, hasta un romántico viaje a Egipto, para un romántico paseo por el Nilo.

De nuevo rompió en sollozos, repitiendo de nuevo la actitud despistada y distante de su poco sociable novio, y la indiferencia ante las sutiles alusiones al aniversario.

Entonces sonó mi teléfono móvil y me excuse, ¡con mucho pesar!, mientras que dejaba a Jane con una Heidi hecha un mar de lágrimas. Si las miradas matasen, Jane sería una perfecta sicario.

Por si acaso, no me alejé mucho.

—¿Sí?

—Bella…

La voz de mi antigua mejor amiga fue seguida de un largo silencio en la línea.

—Hola, Alice.

Para mi sorpresa, Heidi dejó de llorar, se puso en pie, y junto con Jane, se situaron a mi lado con rostros brillantes de expectación.

—¿Qué tal en Stanford?

Carraspeé.

—Ummm. Muy bien, esto…—Ante los gestos pesados de mis amigas tuve que ceder.—Heidi y Jane, mis compañeras de habitación, te mandan saludos.

—Ah… Igualmente.

De nuevo silencio.

—Esto, Alice…

—Bella, yo…

Nos detuvimos.

—¿Sí, Alice?

Oí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, antes del llanto. Sin poder evitarlo yo también rompí a llorar.

—¡Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto, siento todo lo que te dije! Estaba triste, dolida, eres mi mejor amiga… ¡Qué digo, mi hermana! No pensaba eso, sé que tenías que irte, pero me dolía dejarte ir.

—¡Ay, Alice! ¡Yo también lo siento! ¡De verdad que me habría gustado estar allí con vosotros, pero mi sitio está aquí! Pero no quería que pensaseis eso, ¡por supuesto que os quiero, y no sois nada aburridos! Siento si pagué lo de Edward en vosotros, no era mi intención…

—…¡Y te llamábamos pero ya no usabas ese móvil!

—…¡No sabía qué deciros!

—…¡Vamos a verte a Stanford!

—…¡No paraba de hablar sobre voso…! ¿Qué?

Entre cambios de teléfono y disculpas de todos para todos por lo dicho, me contaron que habían tomado la decisión de venir a verme y a pasar conmigo el fin de semana siguiente para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Rose me suplicó perdón de mil maneras, y no tardé en imitarla, mientras que Jasper me confirmaba que él había sido el mediador y motivo de sensatez del grupo, y Emmet trataba de tomarse el asunto con humor.

A mi alrededor, Heidi y Jane estaban encantadas ante la perspectiva de una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, para desgracia del pobre Alec, el aniversario había pasado a un segundo plano de forma drástica.

La venganza de Alec ante tal hecho, fue convencer al resto de ayudar a mis otros amigos con la celebración de mi cumpleaños.

Durante esa semana Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose me llamaron todos los días, cuando no era uno de ellos era otro, y por otro lado, Jane, Heidi, Alec, Félix y Dimitri me llevaron a un millón de fiestas, aparte de las inagotables sesiones de depresión de Heidi ante el próximo aniversario, y las fuertes discusiones entre Jane y Félix, que decretaban que discutir era una gran forma para mantener viva la pasión.

Al final de la semana, Dimitri y yo estábamos al borde del suicidio, y más aún cuando Alice me llamó, diciéndome que se habían perdido de camino a la universidad, de fondo oía a Rose gritar a Emmet llamándole inútil, y a Jasper tratando de calmar ánimos.

Tras unas breves explicaciones, Jane me obligó a colgar y ella y Heidi me arrastraron al apartamento, alegando que mis amigos pasarían la noche en un hotel y que no les vería hasta mañana, día de mi cumpleaños y que para entonces, me esperaba un día… Excesivamente duro. Temblé de miedo.

Entre tanto jaleo, cabe esperar que no pensase en Edward, sin embargo, pese a todo, seguía pensando en él cada día, echándole de menos, preguntándome qué sería de su vida. Millones de veces pensaba en llamarle, siempre desistía en el último momento. Ninguno de mis amigos me había hablado de él, ni la más mínima alusión, ni siquiera Charlie y Sue habían mencionado algo de él. No me había llamado, no me había escrito, nada. Simplemente se había olvidado de mí. Y eso me dolía, sentía una flecha clavada en mi corazón.

Jane y Heidi me despertaron a las doce de la noche para felicitarme y hacerme soplar unas velas colocadas sobre una magdalena. Dieciocho años. ¿Mi deseo? Él.

Esa noche soñé con él, con sus brazos, con sus besos… Dulce fantasía.

La mañana me sorprendió con el timbre insistente del apartamento, las quejas de Jane desde la habitación de al lado, y el grito agudo de Heidi al abrir la puerta.

—¡Bella!

Me levanté de un salto para llegar al salón, donde un mensajero introducía rosas rojas ante una emocionada Heidi.

—¿Qué es esto?

Heidi me tendió la tarjeta sin dejar de mirar al mensajero cargar ramos de rosas dentro de la habitación. Al leerla dejé escapar una exclamación ahogada.

_Hola, Bells:_

_Dieciocho docenas de rosas, una por cada año cumplido. Espero que seas feliz durante este año y poder celebrar contigo el siguiente._

_Te quiero, enana._

_J.B_

_PD: Estoy deseando que vengas a Forks para presentarte a Ness, ¡es simplemente genial!_

_PPD: Te adoro, Bells, no lo olvides._

Observé nuestro salón lleno de flores y a Heidi revolotear entre ellas, risueña. Pocos minutos más tarde, oímos el grito de Jane al entrar en la habitación.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Alec ha recordado vuestros últimos aniversarios y todos tus cumpleaños de golpe, Hei?

Un cojín atravesó la habitación e impactó contra la cara de Jane. Heidi le sacaba la lengua desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Son para Bella… Por cierto, ¿De parte de qué galán?

Ambas corrieron a leer la tarjeta, y me miraron atónitas ante la firma.

—Jake, mi ex.—Me miraron extrañadas.—El chico con el que salí antes que con Edward, mi primer novio.

—¡Que adorable!—Gimió Heidi.

—¿Por qué cortaste con él, dices?

Reí ante el comentario de Jane, antes de visualizar desde la ventana del apartamento, un inconfundible Porche amarillo, seguido de cerca por enorme Jeep.

Me enfundé la ropa que Jane y Heidi me habían dejado preparada la noche anterior, antes de precipitarme rápidamente escaleras abajo.

Al llegar me esperaban unos fuertes brazos abiertos, y sin dudarlo salté a ellos. Emmet me elevó por los aires, antes de estrecharme en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—No puedo… Respirar.

Sin embargo, pese a que aflojó, no me liberó, y dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Cómo te he echado de menos, canija!

Reí con él, antes de devolverle el abrazo y ser depositada en el suelo, donde unos suaves brazos femeninos me envolvieron antes de que una serena voz me susurrase felicidades al oído. Rosalie estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y su brillante sonrisa podía eclipsar el sol.

—¡Bella!—Un pequeño duende inquieto se abalanzó sobre mí, arrojándonos ambas al suelo, evité un golpe en la cabeza de milagro.—¡Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades!

De nuevo estallé en carcajadas.

—¡Bella!

Oí las voces de mis amigas preocupadas, Jane y Heidi presenciaban la escena algo intimidadas. Sin embargo, fueron unos brazos masculinos los que alzaron a Alice del suelo, y quienes me ayudaron a mí.

—¿Estás bien?—La voz de Jasper seguía siendo calmada, y su sonrisa igual de dulce.—Muchas felicidades, ya eres adulta, ¿eh?

Abracé a Jasper, e invité a mis otros amigos a acercarse, ya que los chicos se habían unido a Heidi y Jane y observaban la escena desde la distancia.

Más tarde se inició una pequeña tertulia, pese a eso no se me escapó el nerviosismo de Alice y los cuchicheos con mis dos amigas, a las que supuestamente no conocía de nada.

—¿Qué sucede, chicas?

Se silenció el grupo y la tensión se hizo palpable. Pude ver como Emmet dirigía una mirada al Jeep, antes de que Rosalie le propinase un pisotón.

—¡Nada!—Fue Heidi, con una deslumbrante sonrisa quien contestó.—Jane y yo pensamos en que sería genial pasar la mañana en el Spa, y luego quedar con los chicos en el centro comercial para comer, ¿Qué opináis?

—¡Por supuesto!

La emoción de Alice y Rose era palpable, al igual que la de los chicos al librarse del Spa. Me miraron con lástima antes de comentar algo sobre jugar un partidito amistoso. Me di por abandonada, y entre mis cuatro amigas no tardaron en arrastrarme hasta el Spa donde habían hecho la reserva.

Durante esa mañana noté a Heidi y a Jane raras estaban excesivamente nerviosas, mientras que Alice histérica, y Rose bastante bipolar. Quiero decir… Más de lo normal.

Me sometieron a toda clase de tratamientos, y de vez en cuando las oía cuchichear entre ellas, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar mis sospechas. Más aún cuando Alice recibió una llamada, que se apresuró a contestar, y a terminar.

—¡Vayamos ya al centro comercial!

Jane y Rose me arrastraron al coche, antes de que me diese tiempo a preguntarle nada a Alice, por supuesto, Heidi se encargó de entretenerme con una larguísima charla sobre lo indignada que estaba con Alec por sus despistes, sobretodo el reciente del aniversario, Alice trató de animarla contándole su historia con Jasper, de cómo las cosas no son como parece, pero el resultado fue que al encontrarnos con Alec y compañía, este se llevo una bronca por no ser nada romántico y un auténtico estúpido.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como Jasper, eh?—Alice trató de intervenir, mientras mis intenciones eran las de esconderme debajo de la mesa, puesto que el numerito que estaban montando era vergonzoso.—¡Mírales! ¡Eres un insensible!

Jasper no entendía nada, Alice trataba de calmar a Heidi, Félix y Emmet reían a gusto, mientras que Rose les fulminaba con la mirada y Jane trataba de defender a su hermano, a duras penas.

Dimitri, había coincidido conmigo en que la mejor decisión era desaparecer, así que ambos sentimos la repentina necesidad de ir al baño. Una vez alejados del show, compartimos unas carcajadas, la escena vista desde fuera era divertidísima.

—Me pregunto que traman…

Sin darme cuenta murmuré esas palabras en voz alta. Dimitri me dio un abrazo antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Déjate sorprender, Bellita.

Traté de gruñirle enfadada, pero no pude evitar reírme por el asqueroso mote. Al volver a la mesa, Dimitri se excusó un rato más tarde, según terminó el segundo, aludiendo una importante tarea.

Tras el segundo, vino el postre, y tras eso, una visita al hotel en el cual se alojaban mis amigos, durante el cual, en un momento en el que estuvimos las chicas a solas, Alice me hizo un pequeño interrogatorio.

—¿Qué te traes con Dimitri?—La miré extrañada.—Es guapo, soltero, lleváis meses conviviendo en un grupo de parejas… ¿No habéis hecho nada?

Pese a la acusación implícita en su voz que debió haberme molestado no pude evitar reírme, y junto a mí, Jane y Heidi, que no podían parar. Cuando logré serenarme, Rose me miraba como si estuviese loca, y Alice trataba de adivinar mis pensamientos.

—Yo que vosotras, en lo referente a Dimitri…. Estaría más preocupada por Jazz y Emm.—Ambas me miraron extrañadas, mientras que Heidi y Jane volvían a estallar en risas.—Sí, definitivamente entran en su prototipo de hombre ideal.

Ambas palidecieron notablemente, y Alice se apresuró a hacer una misteriosa llamada, mientras Rose corría a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, mientras le gritaba a Emmet las ventajas de estar con una mujer.

De nuevo, Heidi, Jane y yo rompimos a reír.

Cuando ambas volvieron a la habitación y obligaron a Jane y a Heidi a vestirse con ropas que ellas habían elegido, yo las encaré.

—¿Cuándo pretendéis acabar con esto?—Noté su alarma.

—No sabemos a que…

—¡Dadme el regalo de una vez, que el sufrimiento sea rápido!

Casi parecieron morirse del alivio, y de nuevo, no supe porqué. Luego ambas rieron y me prometieron que ya venía.

Dos minutos más tarde, con todas en la habitación, decidieron darme los regalos.

—Son regalos comprados con una intención.—Me aclaró Heidi.—Probablemente no lo entiendas ahora, pero nos lo agradecerás en un futuro.

Enarqué una ceja cuando me tendió su caja. AL abrirla noté un rubor sobre mis mejillas. Era un provocativo conjunto negro de ropa interior.

—¿Qué?

Pero Jane me acalló con su mano.

—¡Paciencia!

Sin más dilación me tendió el suyo, que fue más normal. Unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de buen escote que realzaba mi figura.

—¿Para que me lo ponga esta noche?

Jane asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Exacto!—Exclamó Rosalie.—Con esto.

Me tendió unos preciosos zapatos de tacón de aguja, negros. Pero, sin duda, el regalo más sorprendente fue el de Alice, que sin ninguna vergüenza me entregó una caja de preservativos.

—¡Alice!

—Me llamo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca o algo así?

Ella rompió a reír mientras me empujaba al baño para que me cambiase.

—Algo así, sí… ¡Ten paciencia, me lo agradecerás!

Lo más normal, tras arreglarnos y esos inusuales regalos, es que nos fuésemos directamente al bar donde pensábamos seguir celebrando mi cumpleaños, eso si, por todo lo alto. Por eso me sorprendió cuando aparcamos frente al bloque de edificios donde se encontraba nuestro apartamento. Podría ser que pasásemos a buscar a Dimitri, de no ser porque él había llamado diciéndonos que nos vería allí.

—Oye, Bella, ¿me acompañas a por una cosa que se me ha olvidado coger esta mañana?—Jane me hizo un puchero.—Me da pereza ir sola…

Con un resoplido acepté. Cuando me bajaba del coche, Alice retuvo mi bolso, alegando que quería jugar a los juegos de mi móvil. Le expliqué que ahí llevaba las llaves, pero Jane me aseguró que ella también tenía. Raro; Jane siempre se las olvidaba.

Al subir, tras Jane abrir la puerta e introducirme en el apartamento, no pude contener un grito ante el espectáculo.

TODAS las rosas estaban destrozadas y los pétalos esparcidos por el suelo. La cosa empeoró cuando oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí y poco después el sonido de las llaves, asegurándome un encierro.

—¡Jane! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
—¡Lo siento, Bella! ¡Nos lo agradecerás!

Instantáneamente supe quien era el cerebro criminal de esta operación.

—¡La mataré! ¡Dile a Alice que está muerta!

Solo alcancé a oír sus apresurados pasos por el pasillo.

Todavía contra la puerta dejé escapar una maldición, mientras propinaba un golpe a la puerta. No entendía nada. Alice siempre me había animado a salir, ¿por qué me dejaba encerrada? ¡Y en mi cumpleaños!

—¿Y ahora qué demonios hago hasta que vuelvan?

Fue una pregunta realizada a mí misma, una mera pregunta retórica en la soledad de mi apartamento, por eso me sorprendió cuando obtuve respuesta.

—¿Qué tal hablar conmigo?

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que oí esa voz, meses, pero no había olvidado ni el más leve timbre. Ni lo haría nunca, por mucho tiempo que pasase.

Me volví, lentamente para encararle.

Con el pelo ligeramente más largo y mucho más despeinado que la última vez que le vi, el cuerpo más fibroso, si cabe, una barba de tres días, la piel pálida y enfermiza, unas profundas ojeras y un brillo de determinación y casi de locura, estaba Edward. Y por algún motivo, me pareció más atractivo que nunca.

No sabía qué decir, él solo me evaluaba, casi devorándome con la mirada.

—Demonios…—Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, premio a la mayor estupidez.

Su risa fue amarga.

—No, aunque sin duda, también vengo del infierno.

Le evalué con la mirada, manteniendo las distancias. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?

Traté de que mi voz sonase fría, pero el efecto fue perdido por el leve temblor al pronunciar su apellido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus ardientes ojos encontraron los míos. Fuego, todo él era puro fuego. Me tragué un gemido.

—Buscarte, Bella, he venido aquí para hablar contigo, mínimo.

Retrocedí, instintivamente, chocando con la puerta.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Avanzó un paso en mi dirección. Mi cuerpo entero vibró de anticipación.

—Ahí te equivocas, amor mío, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Me enervé ante sus palabras.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así! ¡No tienes ese derecho!

—Por supuesto que lo tengo.

Avanzó otro paso, pero yo apenas era consciente, las lágrimas empañaron mi rostro.

—¡No lo tienes! ¡Por una estúpida noche de sexo, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa forma, por una mentira no tienes derecho a llamarme de esa forma!

Antes d que me diese cuenta, me vi acorralada entere su cuerpo y la pared, sus manos, a mis costados, impedían mi huida, y sus ojos brillaban coléricos, de forma peligrosa… Excitante.

—No vuelvas a menospreciar esa noche, ¡ni se te ocurra reducirla a eso! ¡Y tampoco nuestra relación!

Me tragué mis lágrimas.

—¡Eso es lo que fue!

—¡NO!

Su alarido hizo que el peligro brillase en sus ojos, de nuevo, me sentí jadear, desvié la vista y lo aparté de mí con un empujón. Su pecho seguía tan firme como recordaba, con presteza puse distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi voz fue un murmullo. Él me miró extrañado, y yo sin mirarle, le señalé los restos de las flores, esparcidas por el suelo.

De nuevo su carcajada, con esa risa ronca y gutural. Mi canto de sirena particular, tan atrayente e hipnótica…

—Dimitri me confesó que eran de Jacob… No pude resistir los celos y las destruí.

Su sonrisa arrogante, y su sinceridad, aplacaron mi ira, dejándome parcialmente desarmada.

—Estás loco.

Asintió.

—Loco por ti.

—¡Basta ya! No fue más que un mero romance adolescente, pasiones y desamores juveniles. ¡SOLO ESO: PASIONES ADOLESCENTES!

Él río. Esta vez, sus ojos eran más dulces.

—No digas cosas que ni tú misma te crees, amor mío.

Contuve mis lágrimas.

—Márchate, déjame vivir en paz.

De nuevo estaba junto a mí, esta vez sin tocarme.

—No puedo… Tú paz está conmigo, y la mía eres tú.

Me resistí a sus dulces palabras. Mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas.

—¿Y eso me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Tanya se ha cansado ya de ti? ¿Se aburrió de ti, te dejó tirado y ahora tú vienes a por el premio de consolación?

Me sostuvo por los hombros, mientras que contenía a duras penas mis sollozos.

—Déjame explicarte….

—¡No quiero! ¡No hay excusa posible para abandonarme al día siguiente de haber compartido algo tan importante contigo, no la hay!

Sus manos se tensaron en mis hombros.

—Sin duda no hay excusas para eso, ni pasa una infidelidad… Pero no fue eso lo que pasó.—Me resistí a oírlo, me resistí a sus fuertes brazos. Fue inútil.—Aquel día, tras despertarme y contemplarte dormir, tuve que marcharme puesto que debía ayudar a mi padre con unos asuntos familiares, más tarde fui a ver a Emmet. Le conté lo feliz que estaba, como cada poro de mi piel desprendía felicidad y él se río de mi estupidez. Aún así, yo seguía siendo feliz… Al llegar a mi apartamento, me encontré a Tanya, una llorosa Tanya en la entrada.—Me resistí en sus brazos de nuevo, negándome a escuchar, no podía…—La invité a pasar, ¡ay, inocente de mí! Empezó a decirme que no me había podido olvidar, que me amaba con locura, que yo era todo para ella… Me negué.—Debió ver la incredulidad en mis ojos.-¡Te lo juro por Esme, Bella, me negué! Entonces saltó a mi cuello y me empezó a besar como una condenada, al principio estaba totalmente paralizado, hasta que me sorprendí pensando en ti, en tus besos, en tus sonrisas… La aparté bruscamente, entonces noté una mano en el hombro y al girare, Jasper me propinó un puñetazo, sin piedad.—Me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, también parecían acuosos.—No supe que nos habías viisto hasta mucho tiempo después… Te llamé, miles de veces. Ellos no me dejaban verte, tú no querías verme y el acoso de Tanya era agobiante hasta límites insospechados. Finalmente quedé con ella, fuimos a una tranquila cafetería, y le dije que te amaba. Ella trató de persuadirme, pero me negué y me levanté al baño… Entonces llamaste. Todo lo que te dijo era mentira, Bella. En cuánto volví y vi la escena, le arrebaté el teléfono pero tu colgaste. Luego no supe nada más de ti. Me evitaste, después de la graduación, a la cual no me invitaste, y no te culpo, desapareciste. Mike y todos estos me convencieron de que un viaje de fin de curso me animaría, prácticamente me arrastraron. Al volver, tuve que marcharme a México, de nuevo no tuve oportunidad de verte, pero finalmente… Finalmente me instalé en Nueva York. ¡Te había echado tanto de menos! Estaba seguro de que allí no me podrías evitar, me daba igual ir a buscarte a la misma universidad, pero me escucharías… Y no estabas. La primera vez que todos vuelven a dirigirme la palabra y es para decirme que estabas en California… Me sentí morir, Bella. Había perdido todas mis esperanzas, estaba sumido en la más absoluta locura cuando Alice me propuso, preocupada, esto. No quise ni pude negarme.

Tras esas palabras hubo un silencio, y pese a mis lágrimas, pude notar las suyas. Sentí deseos de limpiárselas con mis dedos, besarle por la cara borrando cada rastro de dolor. Sin embargo, no lo hice.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

Me abrazó, fuertemente, firmemente, contra su pecho. Y por fin… Me sentí plena, morbosamente feliz.

—¿Crees que me recorrería media América, renunciaría a mi trabajo y me humillaría de esta forma si no estuviese loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti?

Hubo un silencio, y sin querer evitarlo más le besé apasionadamente. Un beso húmedo por los restos de nuestras lágrimas, un beso intenso, pasional, casi colérico. Entre jadeos nos separamos, y apenas tuve fuerza de voluntad para aguantar separada de él el tiempo suficiente para decir unas palabras.

—Te quise, te quiero… y siempre te querré.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado beso. Antes de que fuese consciente de ello, me había arrancado la camiseta, y observaba anhelante mi provocativo conjunto. Con un salvaje gruñido se lanzó a devorar mi boca. En mi fuero interno agradecí los regalos a mis amigas, especialmente los de Heidi y Alice. Gracias a ellas, este sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

—Te quiero.

—Te amo.—Fue mi réplica.

Sus bazos me aprisionaron y me alzaron en volandas, rumbo a mi habitación. Lo más importante es que se había cumplido mi deseo de cumpleaños, lo tenía a él.

Y se acabó, no necesitaba nada más. Absolutamente nada… Bueno, excepto quizá, ahora mismo, el fabuloso regalo de Alice…


End file.
